My Husband's Wedding
by witch-mistress-animaru
Summary: COMPLETE SS They married six years ago and separated a month later. Epilogue up, sequel My Happy Ending up, if you'll search for it...
1. Full Summary & Other Stuff

A/N: Before anything else, I'd like to say something… I'm Pure Poison, also Witch-Mistress-Animarubut PP's stories will be different from Witch-mistress-animaru's. I have about 70+ story summaries right now… and I don't know where to begin since I love 'em all. I know it's illegal to post a list so I'll just add some story synopsis at the end of each story. Pure Poison is at my mercy, so Beloved Enemy and Fated will be placed under my new account. So that's that, ok? Witch-Mistress-Animaru's account is ready to roll.

Disclaimer: Hey, I don't own CCS, okay? But I wish I do… The plot's mine, though. On to the story!

Here's the full summary:

**My Husband's Wedding**

Witch-Mistress-Animaru/ Pure Poison

Sakura and Syaoran were married, five or six years ago before the start of this story. But the promise of a happy ending turned to a nightmare as betrayal and misunderstandings tore their love apart. So in the beginning (No, not the end), Sakura walks out of their rather disastrous relationship. (This is between Drama and Humor, plus Romance, of course!) Zap forward to NOW, and he walks IN to her life again, as a client to successful wedding planner Sakura Kinomoto (They never divorced, but she refuses to use Li anymore.), and alongside that, he's asking —finally— for a divorce! She should be glad, after the pain he caused her…but of course, the pain is still there, since she loves him still… But she knows she must live without him. So since the planning's nearly don, she hands the job over to dear cousin Tomoyo, and takes a break from work. She must have succeeded in showing Syaoran the door out of her life… If only he didn't discover her biggest secret… a secret that involved their past, and something she didn't want him to know, and he shouldn't have known. Now she faces the wrath of her husband… and the prospect of their love to be rebuilt.

So, I guess that's that, okay? Tell me what you think before I continue on with a prologue chapter!

And, oh, here are titles of the stories I intend to make, plus their genre! Just the titles, ok? That can't hurt…

Convenience (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Take Me Away (From Reality) (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Illusions (SS) (Romance, plain and simple!)

Rose of Oblivion (SS) (Fantasy/Romance), with tragedy if you like…

What is Mine (SS or ET, depends on me) (Romance/Drama)

Heartbeats (SS) (Drama (mainly)/Romance)

Back to Where You Are (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Destined to Love (SS) (Romance/Mystery/Drama)

Friendship? (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Glassed Ice (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Turn Our Hearts Around (SS) (Romance, plain and simple, too!)

Point of Rebellion: Ice and Fire (SS) (Romance/Drama, Angst, if you like)

Love, the Second Time Around (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Fated (SS) (See Pure Poison's work, I'll export it sometime)

Beloved Enemy (SS) (Also my old account's story)

Never, In My Dreams (SS) (Romance, plain, simply, Romance!)

Truce to Love (SS) (Romance/Humor)

In Search For You (SS) (Romance/Humor)

As Long As (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Rhum with Ice (ET) (Romance, related to:)

As Sakuras Fall… (SS) (Romance/Drama) sequel to Rhum…

Emerald Amber #'s 1-5 plus an Epilogue (SS, ET, CT) (Fantasy/Adventure/Romance)

Bridges (SS) (Romance/Drama/Humor)

All Along (SS) (Romance, okay?)

I Love You, I Lied (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Yours Alone (SS) (Romance, yup!)

Please Be Mine (SS) (Romance/Drama/Humor)

If Only You Knew (SS) (Romance/ Drama)

Sometimes…It's Enough (SS) (Romance/Drama)

A Reason to Love (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Fantasies (SS) (Romance/Drama/Humor)

More than You Know (SS) (Romance/Drama)

For You I'll Always Be (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Out of Your League (SS) (Romance, pure and simple)

Facades of Love (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Back Again (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Promised (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Simplicity (SS) (Romance, huh?)

There You Came (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Pretense (SS) (Romance/Drama)

I'm Sorry, I Have To (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Mnemosyne (SS) (Romance)

Destined to Meet You (SS) (Romance)

Love Bus (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Somewhere, Somehow (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Resurrect My Heart (SS) (Romance… /sleepy)

My Fate's With You (SS) (Romance/Angst)

Love and Obsession (SS) (Romance/Humor)

I Loved You (SS) (Romance/Angst)

My Beloved Brat (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Perfectly Imperfect (SS) (Romance/Drama/Angst)

Best Friends (SS) 2 versions, General or Romance + Drama

You Are In My Dreams (SS) (Romance/Mystery)

Your Heart (SS) (Romance)

Until (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Can't But Must (SS) (Romance)

I Thought You Were (SS) (Romance/Humor… or Drama)

I Love You, Dear Enemy (SS) (Romance/Angst…or Tragedy)

Not Him But Me (SS) (Romance/Angst)

In Dreams Alone (SS) (Romance/Fantasy)

You Thought, I Knew (SS) (Romance/Drama)

Just a little more…

Notice Me (SS) (Romance/Humor)

If Then Was Now (SS) (Romance/Drama)

One Last Time (One-Shot SS) (Romance/Tragedy)

Plainly Beautiful (SS) (Romance)

Numbed (SS) (Drama/Romance)

Before the Magic Ends (SS) (Romance/Drama/Humor)

I Am Sakura version 1 or 2 (SS) (Romance/Humor)

Make-Believe (SS) (Romance/Mystery)

Whew! I'm done… I can't give you summaries unless I'm already making them, okay? That's all for now, I'd try and do all of these, although I have favorites… Anyway, I'll upload first chapter if I get good feedbacks so please review...

Love lots:

Pure Poison/Witch-Mistress-Animaru…signing out.


	2. Chapter 1: See You Soon

A/N: Before I continue with this story, I'd like to extend my thanks to the following people, who had taken time in reading my fics. Anyway to others I didn't mention there, my greatest sorrows. I'm in a rush; actually, I can't be late for my graduation practice. They close the gates at 4:30 and it's already 3:15. Thanks for the support, guys, I'll update Beloved Enemy soon, and maybe Fated… But my focus is My Husband's Wedding, okay? Here's Chapter 1. And the titles I included in the Full Sum of this story are the other stories I plan to make. I'll include one or two summaries this chapter, okay?

Thanks to: Themightylupe, nightxXxshade, Angel Cherry Blossom, Lil LoveStar, dbzgtfan2004, ra-chan and Animefreakkagome

I'll try to update soon okay? Anyway I'm in charge of our yearbook so… I'll be seeing you summer, too. Then I'm off to college… so I can't promise to update frequently, but just as early as possible, okay? Love you guyz!

My Husband's Wedding

Chapter 1: See You Soon

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

Sakura smiled as she put finishing touches to an invitation. It was a fairy-motif wedding invitation; full of pastel colors, beaded and sequined. It didn't look like a wedding invitation at all and even had a fairy in a blue dress printed in front. Cooling and pleasing to the eyes, she stared at it with satisfaction. It probably is the trickiest invitation she has ever made.

She is a wedding planner, a successful one, for the past five years. She had clients from all over the country, but the owners of this invitation were special; they were her best friends Tomoyo and Eriol. The two had finally decided to tie the knot after a five-year cycle of meeting up, steady dating, and finally a ten-month engagement.

She sighed. She even got to design their outfits, an offer only done by Tomoyo about once in every blue moon.

The wedding was due next month, and she also happens to be the Maid of Honor… and the Best Man… Li Syaoran.

Her heart gave a terrible jolt at the thought of him. This, or rather, He was the main reason why she dreaded her best friends' wedding so much. The thought of seeing him again… after six years, still made her nervous.

Li Syaoran was her husband. No, he **is **still her husband. They never really separated legally, so much as a divorce. She just left him that fateful day…

Her thoughts were obscured by the telephone's ring.

"Moshi-moshi?"

""Konbanwa, Sakura-chan. I thought you might still be here. How's things going?"

"Konbanwa, Moyo-chan." She answered, while staring at Tomoyo's half-finished dress. It was powder blue in color with dashes of sea green. Peasant-styled, it is fit for the wedding motif chosen by the two.

"I'm trying to finish your wedding stuff, Tomoyo-chan. Maybe, say, next week, you can have a peek on it."

"Really? That sound's great, Sakura-chan!"

"Hai," She said wearily. Working the whole day left her exhausted.

"Ano, Sakura, how's Xiao Chen?"

Sakura's smile was wiped off her face.

"He's quite well, Tomoyo-chan. But he still refuses to talk to me much." Her voice broke to a sob.

"He's still angry at you?"

"Iie. But he still doesn't want to talk to me…"

"He saw Syaoran's picture, didn't he? I— Gomenasai, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said, realizing what she said, and thoroughly regretting it.

"It's okay, Tomoyo-chan," She said with a sigh. "I know Xiao Chen has to know about it… One of these days…" She dried her eyes and tried to change the subject.

"Anone, Moyo-chan… I've already made a sample invitation for your wedding… I-I t-think you should see i-i-it…" She tried to keep her voice from wavering, but she failed dismally.

"Sakura," Tomoyo said gently, "You dread seeing him again, don't you?"

"I guess so, Moyo-chan, but if there's someone who should be ashamed to meet me, it should be him!" She answered with fierceness as she remembered that day they separated ways…

"Of course, Saku-chan! Gomen, kedo… Eriol's his best friend, and he wants Syaoran involved…. He just doesn't understand…"

"Daijobu desu, Tomoyo. I understand they've been friends since forever. Ano, it's getting late… We better hang up."

She made to place the phone back to its receiver, but…

"Hai. Kedo, Sakura-chan… Are you getting a divorce?"

"Hai, Moyo-chan. There's no use keeping the damned marriage anymore." A part of her shouted a protest, but she ignored it.

"Kedo—" Tomoyo's protest was unheard when she slammed the phone to the receiver.

She quckly pulled the cord and began closing the shop.

After a few minutes, she finally locked then door and looked at her watch.

Seven o'clock, it read.

_It is really time to be home._

A/N: So how was it? Uneventful, I know… but not too shabby… Now I've got to dash! Tell me what you think okay? And I'll tell you who Xiao Chen is next chapter, "Xiao Chen." I was unable to upload Monday because the Fanfic system was down, I can't upload the documents. Anyway, thanks to all those who have read and those who have reviewed my works. Beloved Enemy, which is on Chapter 9 now, has an actual draft of 21 chapters I have written so far, and My Husband's Wedding already has 7, thanks to the inspiring reviews I received. I'll upload as soon as I can.

Before I forget! Here are 2 or more story synopses of my plots for SS pairings!

1. Deceptions - She was the nerd, always the nerd. He is the hearthrob, always the hearthrob. They were chatmates, though. After being online friends for so long, he asked to meet up with her, and she agreed. Only, on the last minute, she changed her mind and made Tomoyo show up in her place. Soon, Tomoyois falling in love with the guy she fell for online. Will he ever want toknow the truth, when it's obvious that he's head-over-heels in love with Tomoyo? Will he ever notice the difference of the Tomoyo he meets with everyday and the one he talks to online? And if he does, which one does he likebetter?

2. What is Mine... - All her life, she has been in rival with her stepsister Meiling, even to the point that she took Eriol away from her. Pained, she left Japan, confused and unsure where to turn to. Then she meets Syaoran, the arrogant, domineering and proud heir of the famous Li clan.She falls for him eventually, but he thinks she's just a gold-digging, scheming bitch. And what if she finds out that Meiling was a part of Syaoran's unforgotten past? And what if Meiling returns to their lives after a broken engagement... determined to take Syaoran away, too...

3. Point of Rebellion: Ice and Fire - She came from an indecent family with hidden problems. Her mother was an alcoholic who died in a car crash.Soon afterward, her father remarries. She stayed with him for a few years until she can't bear her stepsister Meiling's snide remarks about her, plus the fact that she seemed to be an excess baggage to her own father. She falls for her stepbrother Syaoran who thinks she's nothing but filth and unworthy of his attention. Her love turned to a desire for revenge... to the people who jhurt and belittled her... especially... Him.

4. Love: The Second Time Around - She was 15 when she met Syaoran. Then amnesia took him away. He forgot the near past — including her. His family asked her to leave him to avoid confusion, which she painfully did. Now, she is a dressmaker who was hired by her best friend Tomoyo, the best wedding planner in all Japan. Syaoran is back with his new fiancee Meiling... And what's painful is that she is the only one who remembers. Is their love powerful enough to overcome amnesia?

5. Turn Our Hearts Around - One night... One dance... One dream. How could such a Cinderella-ish story ever have a happy ending? Will he still think... or dream of her once he found out who she is... what she is... at school.

6. Take Me Away (From Reality) - She saw him only once, at a public concert where he played. He was a rising-to-fame star, she was nobody. She wished then and there to take courage and approach him, but her inhibitions held her back. What if she's given a chance to know him... within another identity, an alter ego?

7. Convenience - They were two heartless people who never believed in love. They were married to merge two gigantic business empires as one. The marriage would have worked, if only they didn't fall for each other. And they might have been able to save it... if only they admitted to each other, or to their selves, that they felt the same... Love.

8. Friendship? - SakSyao had been best friends since forever. But for some 'stupid' reason, they fell apart. It began with his latest girl friend, Yuriko Akane. Sakura knew she's just playing with him, but he doesn't believe her... not after Yuriko discovered her diary containing her deepest feelings for her 'best friend,' and showed it to Syaoran.

9. Back to Where You Are - She had always lived in seclusion, for her father's job made it impossible to stay in one place for long. She didn't like to say goodbye always, but nevertheless, when Tomoyo offered her the hand of friendship, all she could do was accept. But Tomoyo's best friend Syaoran, hated her so. Then she had to say goodbye again. Years later, she returns to exact her revenge from Syaoran, who made her life back then impossible to live...

10. Glassed Ice - The Ice King meets Campus Nerd. How will two outcasts relate to each other? One who had low self-esteem, one who was too snobbish. Will love develop, or will the Ice slip away from the Glass?

11. Masque - 'Always a bridesmaid, never a bride' seem to fit her best. She hides her loneliness from her happily-married friends (Thanks to her), and nobody knew her fear of commitment. Then she meets him, someone she actually liked, but there's one problem. He is her best friend's fiance.

12. I'm Yours Alone - He's a movie star, but he finds all the fame and wealth nauseating. He decides to go some place else incognito, where he meets her, who has no idea who he really is. He throws a little lie here and there so he can somehow stay with her but... what if his little lies start to catch up with him?

13. Please Be Mine - A playboy who falls for an Ice maiden... How can he convince her to trust love again?

14. If Only... - He's her best friend, but she loves him more than that. He has always searched for love in the wrong places... until he meets someone he believed to be 'the one.' Her life turns upside down on this news... but still, she stood by him. Will she be able to confess her feelings and risk losing their friendship, or just give him up in fear of losing him?

15. Pretense - Anactress with a hidden loneliness, a businessman without a heart... How can they help each other?

16. Can't Buy My Love - He thought he could pay her to love him, but how wrong he was. She tries to teach him a lesson on love and wealth, but it seems he doesn't want to learn... For he looked for someone who thinks the same way he does...

17. Facades of Love - She thought he was a simple guy...how wrong she was. The sweet, thoughtful man turned to a shrewd, heartless being. He laid down the terms of their relationship right after he married her...and all the deceptions hurt her so.

18. My Dearest Brat - She always got what she wanted, but he had no intention of playing along with her. He decided to teach her a little lesson.. but he finds himself falling for her.

Loads more to summarize, okay? Next Chapter or in another story, maybe... please tell me not only about the stories them selves, but also the synopsis beneath! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Xiao Chen

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. The reason why I didn't get to upload on Monday was because Fanfiction had an error on document uploads. Meet Xiao Chen, everyone!

My Husband's Wedding

Chapter 2: Xiao Chen

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

Sakura opened the door of her flat. It was a small one, with just one bedroom, a kitchen, a bath, a tiny living room and a small room which was meant to be a 'basement,' but instead was used as an office.

It may be a bit cramped, but she is satisfied with it. For now.

Besides, it was close to her wedding shop; just a ten-minute ride, she supposed.

She checked her watch as she took it off. 7:10, she had ample time to prepare dinner.

She undressed and showered quickly and changed to something comfortable.

After doing so, she hurried to the tiny spot she calls kitchen and heated a sauce pan. After placing a small amount of cooking oil and allowing it to heat up, she threw in some chopped garlic and onions. Once they were deep brown, she added water and allowed it to boil. Only then did she add some stock noodles frozen in her fridge.

_I must shop for food stocks,_ She thought dryly as she gazed at the near-empty containers. She threw in some more spring onions, cabbage and shredded corn on the mixture. She then added a pinch of salt and sprinkled pepper. After switching the stove off, she placed the noodles in a large bowl and set the table for two.

7:50, the clock read.

She sighed and wiped sweat from her face. Then she walked in to the lone bedroom of her place.

A boy of five lay in a tiny bed beside her single one. He had unruly chestnut brown hair, but his eyes were closed so a stranger could not tell what they looked like. He seemed so peaceful, as he lay there asleep. A rush of tenderness and pride swept over her.

_My son…_

Few people knew that she had a son. No, she didn't hide him from anyone. She just didn't show him around as other pampering mothers do. Not only would it be awkward, but he had a too famous father he looked so much alike to, for one. However difficult the situation was, Xiao Chen understood. Young as he was, he was already young and sharp-witted. _Just like his father…_She thought.

She walked slowly up to the bed and nudged her son a bit.

"Xiao Chen… Xiao Chen…"

Every morning, Tomoyo used to bring him to work. In the first three years, though, Tomoyo managed the shop on the mornings and she gave Xiao Chen her full and undivided attention.

But when Tomoyo left for England (as requested by Eriol), Kaho gladly helped her in bringing Xiao Chen up, as she had no child of her own then.

Late this year, though, Kaho got pregnant. So before she went to the shop, she attended to Xiao Chen and brought him to a preparatory school.

Everything is just fine for them. But she fears that Syaoran might find out about their son and take him away. After all, her husband is a very rich and influential man. While she, Sakura Kinomoto, though a successful wedding planner in her own right, can only manage to make both ends meet for her and her son.

Xiao Chen is the very image of his father, that his parentage cannot be denied. Even in the same built, and the only difference was the eyes. His eyes were a mixture of emerald and amber. They sometimes look green-brown. Hazel, as Americans call it, a mixture of her and Syaoran's eyes.

Some people didn't believe that she is Xiao Chen's mother. Having been in Okinawa only for six years, and having little, if none at all, resemblance to her son, it was indeed questionable, she admitted. Besides, her son uses Li, and she dropped the surname years ago. Married still she was, she still refused to use her husband's surname. Only intimate relations knew she was, and is still, married to Li Syaoran.

Li Xiao Chen stirred in his sleep.

"Mom?" He turned and rolled over to face Sakura. "Wakari…"

"Konbanwa, sweetheart. Dinner is served…" She said and ruffled his hair. Xiao Chen dodged and eyed his mother annoyingly.

"Mom, come on! I'm…"

"A child still, Xiao Chen. Though sometimes you don't act like one." She sighed and stood up.

"let's go, sweetheart. Don't keep the food waiting."

Then she turned to the door and left the room, with her son stumbling to follow her.

A/N2: There you go, that's who Xiao Chen is! And the genre may change. Nah, it's still romance… the sub-genre will change from humor… I know it's a quite short chapter, but I'll make up for it, okay? I've got to go home now… I'll be dead if I don't. Anyway, next chapter's gonna be entitled "Pre-wedding Disasters," which might be more interesting for you than the first two… I won't say why, but here's a clue. "See each other soon." Okay? Thanks for my reviewers, I'll mention your names when I have the time… maybe this summer. (After March 31 I'm officially a graduate!) See you next chapter… And I'll upload Fated and Beloved… soon, okay, so don't fidget! I already have chapters ready for typing and uploading, okay? Hope that the Fanfiction system will be okay when my time isn't hectic anymore. I'll see you again peeps!


	4. Chapter 3: PreWedding Disasters

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, here, finally is Chapter 3, which, as I remember, I promised to be more eventful than the first two. I don't give away too many story facts or information for it to retain the mystery, and to avoid information overload. One chapter just cannot contain all the details, so I've learned. So I expect that for all of you to understand the story, you will follow it…I hope. Here's Pre-Wedding Disasters, everyone, but before anything else, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed the story, even just based on the synopsis. Some may think I'm over-enthusiastic or anything, getting excited over a few people's comments, but I'd like you to understand that I love to please people, and just reading your comments make me happy. And the reason why I update the stories immediately, even with just a handful of reviews unlike other authors who demand loads of reviews before continuing, is that I believe that if there is a single reader who wishes me to continue the story; I should do so, just for the sake of that one person. And oh! Rating might change...

Anyway, thanks to:

My Husband's Wedding Reviewers:

MoonHikaru

Animefreakkagome

Rose Baker

Yukyungtang - Most especially thanks to you there! Two more years and I hope you make it good! Good luck next school year!

Nedra Iwerks – This story has no prologue, anyway… Just some flashback scenes! Or a whole chapter dedicated to the so-called 'past.'

Angel Cherry Blossom – I sure am glad to please you…

Lil LoveStar

dbzgtfan2004 – Thanks for reviewing and reading (If I'm not mistaken) all my current fanfics. Hope you'll continue to help **me** continue!

ra-chan

Themightylupe – I think you'd understand now if you continued reading the story… Those are just my proposed stories… and My Husband's wedding is the star of the show…

…And for one reviewer who refused to be named, thanks to you, too! You know who you are…but I don't…Hope you'll continue to read it!

Fated Reviewers:

MistressMizu – Gee, thanks, I'm overwhelmed…

Think

Yukyungtang (once again… )

MisunderstO-od-child – Er, no… there was no car mentioned, I re-read it to make sure. But I did mention a Royal Coach, like the one fairy tales used, run by a horse. Thanks, though. You had me thinking and worrying on that!

Vechababe – Thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll try to remember them… Thanks for the time!

NightxXxshade

dbzgtfan2004 - (once more!)

Mrs. Perfect – Thanks, I'm trying…trying…trying…

Beloved Enemy Reviewers:

Cherriblossomxz (2 reviews, thank you very much… This is actually my very first fanfic I started about two years ago, and now, still unfinished.)

dbzgtfan2004 – (See, I told you, you read all of them… I don't mind, though. Glad, even!)

Themightylupe – Thanks for the (If, again, I'm not mistaken) eight reviews you gave this story, I'm very overwhelmed… Well, don't let me keep you, guys, on to Chapter Three… But thanks again, for the last time this chapter!

3: Pre-Wedding Disasters (or the Much-Awaited Meeting)

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

It is barely two weeks before Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding, and the practices have begun a week ago.

Luckily for both of them, Sakura and Syaoran's paths have not crossed yet. But she knew that they soon will.

What she didn't know was how soon it would be.

_Eriol and Syaoran _

"This is the eighth time you have declined my request of your presence at the practices, Syaoran," Eriol stated, wiping his glasses and putting them on again.

Syaoran shot Eriol an indifferent glance before going back to his work.

"You count them too much, Eriol. Anyway, the LGC is in deep water these days, I cannot leave it to the hands of other people. I will come when I can."

"Hah!" Eriol exclaimed incredulously at his response. "If I didn't know any better, perhaps I'd believe that crap. Do not deny it; you do not wish to see her again."

Syaoran stopped what he was doing altogether. His face was pale and his hands were clenched tightly.

"Iie. There is nothing to be said anymore between us, and I admit that I indeed wished to postpone our meeting, but that is so that she will not be placed in shame." His eyes burned, but it abruptly changed to the cold look once more that Eriol thought he imagined it. "If there is someone who should be guilty, it is not I." He added, when Eriol stared at him with disbelief on his face.

"Ah, yes… But you cannot escape each other no longer, Syaoran. After all, as you said, you have nothing to be guilty about. So, you will come in today's practice, or else…" Eriol's glasses flashed dangerously, threatening so.

"Bah, those threats are nothing to me… But just the same, to prove my innocence you so much doubt, I'll come. Three o'clock this afternoon, I take it?"

"Hai. At the town church, Syaoran. We, or rather, I, will be expecting you."

"No one else will be informed?" He asked suspiciously.

"No, no one. Unless, of course, you wish me to alert Sakura?"

"Iie. There is no need to do so. I'll be seeing you then." He turned to the door and was about to leave when Eriol uttered something.

"Ne, Syaoran," He said, "Do you happen to know Xiao Chen, Sakura's—" But Syaoran cut him off.

"Iie, Eriol, I do not know anything about her anymore… And I don't think I ever knew her anyway… So don't tell me. I don't intend to know anything about her or anything that involves her."

With that, he opened the door and left, closing it with such force that it slammed and threatened to break.

_That,_ Eriol thought, _was an aftermath of anger, due to jumping to conclusions._

Eriol smiled sardonically. He wanted to help the two, who were obviously in love with each other still… But their pride gets in the way.

_One of these days, Syaoran…You'd like to meet him, and know who he is, which cannot be denied…Seeing as how you two look so much alike…You'd love your son, Syaoran…_He thought ironically before he himself walked out of the office.

_-Syaoran-_

He slammed the door shut behind him.

Syaoran never felt so infuriated in his life. As if he had a right to feel so...When he already has a wife-to-be...

_But she's still your wife! _A voice inside his head argued.

_No, not anymore! Well...yes, but only in name! I haven't even seen her for five, six years!_

He still has to divorce Sakura before he can marry KinomotoXi Keira.

Yes, ironic as it was, he is engaged to Sakura's sister...Or rather, her stepsister. Xi Keira's mother married Fujitaka years and years ago. But nevertheless, she is considered family, despite being a pure-bred Frenchwoman. But her mother happens to be dead already, like Sakura's mother...

Very few people knew his marriage to Sakura, even her father knew nothing of it. So he supposed that Xi Keira knew nothing of it, too, not to mention the fact that she was not in good terms with Sakura. Most of the people who knew were intimate relations to both of them, but some, after their separation, thought they were already divorced. Others, like Eriol, knew otherwise.

He sighed at the memories that rushed in.

_Ne, Syaoran, do you happen toknow about Xiao Chen, Sakura's—_

He went rigid once more at the thought of what Eriol had mentioned minutes before. If Sakura already had a Xiao Chen-whoever in her life, then it is time to get even.

_What does he look like? Is he better-looking than me? Argh! Quit thinking like that Syaoran! You already have your own life to live! Quit it!_ (A/N: Silly Syaoran... if he only knows who Xiao Chen is, will he think the same? giggles)

His fists clenched on his phone tightly as he dialled Keira's number.

"Moshi-moshi, Syaoran-kun!" A shrill girlish voice answered at the other end.At the use of his name, he had a fleeting image of a certain auburn-haired, emerald-eyed girl he met once in his life.

_Ah! Get out of my head, Sakura! Quit invading my thoughts!_

"Moshi-moshi, Keira-chan. Care to come with me someplace later?" He asked, shaking his head to drive thoughts of Sakura away.

"O-Of course, Syaoran, I'd love to... Kedo...you sound funny, luv...Is everything okay?" She asked in a honey-laced voice that annoyed him secretly.

"I am...alright. Just pooped out, I guess. I'll fetch you about quarter to three, will that be okay?"

"Hai!"She replied animatedly before turning her phone off.

Sure, she's excited, but why is he unhappy? Removing the thought off his head, he headed out of the Li Building to the car park.

_Practice_

Sakura gigglednervously as she tripped yet again on her way to the altar.

"Sakura-chan, for the nth time, be careful!" Tomoyo shouted at her best friend, torn between amusement and mild annoyance.

"Gomenasai, Moyo-chan! You know I can be clumsy at times...Promise I'll be careful next—Hoe!" She mutteredas she tripped on thered carpet , yet again, on her way to Tomoyo. Everyone sweatdropped at this scene. Sakura, thoroughly embarrassed, stood up and laughed at her clumsiness.

A few more pointers and mistakes afterward, Sakura managed to walk straightly on the aisle without tripping.

Sakura heard Tomoyo shout a "Yatta! Well done, Saku-chan!" beside her, but her eyes fell on Eriol's face.

"Eriol-kun, daijobu desuka?" She asked carefully. He looked disoriented, and kept glancing at his wristwatch every five minutes. He seemed annoyed by something, to the point of distraction, one thing she did not know Eriol to be. He was always calm and contained, and he never looked like this way before.

"Eh?" He asked, obviously surprised. "Ano, I'm okay, Sakura. I was just thinking of something..." With that, he shook his head and walked towards Tomoyo, who was also looking worried by Eriol's actions. She saw Tomoyo bombard him with questions, in which he shook his head frantically, trying to dodge Tomoyo's hand which felt his temperature.

Just then, a resounding screech of car brakes caught everyone's attention. An overwhelmingly familiar black car stood outside, gleaming under the sun.

Sakura felt her pulse race as the door of the car opened, revealing someone she was not—and would never be— prepared to see again in this lifetime. Li Syaoran. And what's more, he was with someone she hated with such a passion...Xi Keira Kinomoto, her stepsister adopted by her father.

As the two walked hand-in-hand towards the church, Sakura felt a sickening painin her chest. Suddenly her throat constricted, a lump forming in it as tears brimmed her eyes. Before she could stop it, a tear spilled from her eye and she whisked it away furiously.

_So he's back. What's the big deal?_ She thought angrily as the people inside the church gathered around the two.

She didn't know what big a deal his return will mean to her life. Or Xiao Chen's.

A/N: Part two of my note,okay? Finally, Chapter Three! Whee... Anyway, the plot thickens as the unavoidable encounter happens next chapter, "The Inevitable." I know you wonder what will happen next, but leave the story to me! Anyway, a hint... See Sakura's drastic move to protect her pride and shattered heart as she creates an imaginary boyfriend out of her son, Xiao Chen.

And yet another author's note! I just opened my account now, so forgive me for being out of touch so long... Finally, I'm a graduate, and I'm off to college this year! Whee...And this excitement caused me to forget the archives of this story at home, and unfortunately, I could not retrieve them now to upload the next chapter. I'm really, really sorry to the followers of this story! Anyway, I'll just update tomorrow, okay? That couldn't hurt! And before I forget, to all reviewers, all I could say is "Gee, thanks!" coz it's all very overwhelming...I promise to try and make it good, okay! But right now... I'd like to extend my thanks to these people:

pilotgirl01 - Thanks...and I'll update tomorrow, that's a promise.

Starlight Ellie - yeah, you should find that one funny, coz you'll see the crazy things people do for love and pride, and because of jealousy. There's also the exercise we should really avoid, "jumping to conclusions," which helps Sakura create the wonderfully perfect boyfriend...Gee, I gave away too much...Well, just consider that a spoiler.

lil cherry blossom wolf - I also want to know what happens next...Lolz... No, I mean after Syaoran discovers Sakura's secret, actually I didn't get round to writing that yet, but don't worry, it's already planned out. I'll ask all the help I can get when I run out of ideas, which thankfully doesn't happen yet, and I hope all my reviewers will do help me if and when that happens!

Lil LoveStar - Oh, you'll soon see... but not next chapter, I'm afraid. You'll see why Keira's abhorrable...But it's sort of in the past "flashback" chapters, back in the time when Sakura and Syaoran first met, dated, fell in love, wedded, and got destroyed. And a clincher: the two should really hate her much more than they do now, since she...helped destroy their love. How? See for yourself...

Musette Fujiwara - No, Syaoran loves Sakura too much back then to cheat on her... It's just misunderstanding on both parties, but there is a betrayal from someone, or rather, two someones obsessed with the lovers...you'll see, funny how my mind works sometimes, even I myself cannot believe I made this...Let's just wait for it to unfold, okay? Anyway, right after I go home now, I'll start writing the next chapters, which incidentally is already the eighth or ninth, if I'm not mistaken, on the drafts and hardcopies.

ra-chan - Umm...get together for their son's sake? Well, not really, but you'll see. Syaoran will actually ask for divorce later in the story, so that he can marry Keira, but...I'm not sure whether I'll let it continue up to the wedding or if Syaoran will break his engagement. Sigh I'll just cross the bridge when I get there. See you next chapter, which happens to be uploaded tomorrow!

and to yukyungtang...finally, my troubles of high school is over! I'm off to college, wish me luck...Lolz! We just had a farewell party of our class yesterday, and I'm sunburned from all the swimming! Urgh... My face hurts!

Anyway, those who have friendster accounts, you can add me, my email for friendster is poisonivy-underscore-rc at yahoo, okay? I don't chat much, anyway. The email I listed in this account is exclusively made for reviews and personal messages from my co-fanfiction members! I guess that's it, I'll be updating tomorrow, promise!


	5. Chapter 4: The Inevitable

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

4: The Inevitable

Although almost all people gathered around Syaoran and Keira, there are three people who looked like statues frozen. Sakura moved away from the door quickly, while Eriol and Tomoyo stared dumbstruck at the pair. Eriol recovered first and moved towards the door of the church and welcomed his cousin-slash-best friend.

There was a sudden hush among Sakura's wedding staffers who were whispering amongst themselves. Li Syaoran is a famous person in his own right. After noticing that she was also gaping at him, Sakura shook her head and went beside Tomoyo.

"You're late," Eriol said accusingly to Syaoran.

_So you knew he was coming, _Sakura thought and cast Eriol a threatening look that he didn't notice.

Suddenly, one staffer broke the silence of the audience.

"Mr. Li Syaoran?" The girl said excitedly, "You really are handsome, sir! Can you sign this for me?" She added, handing over a piece of paper and a pen.

He merely looked surprised, but he nodded. (A/N: That's how famous he is! Bwahahaha!)

Soon there was an excited tension among the people as they bustled for any piece of paper to make Syaoran sign.One even asked Syaoran to sign her shirt.

But one staffer, Sakura's right hand and close friend, Tanaka Kioko, who happens to be Xiao Chen's godmother, suddenly looked pensive.

After all the commotion, Syaoran turned to Eriol and Tomoyo.

"You will forgive us for being late, Eriol, Tomoyo. I had business appointments to attend."

_Syaoran_

Syaoran silently gazed around the church. He didn't know why, but somehow he was looking for an unfamiliar guy's face. (A/N: He'd never admit it, but Syaoran is looking for his supposed RIVAL, XIAO CHEN…) But curiously, he found none.

He turned to the couple in front of him. There was intense animosity in the amethyst eyes of Tomoyo. And he knew why. Tomoyo is Sakura's best friend. That was when he remembered she was supposed to be here. He turned his eyes to Tomoyo, and there beside her was the face he used to see beside him every morning, six years ago.

"Sakura!" Keira gasped, looking obviously shocked. Sakura merely bored her eyes to her stepsister's. Obvious hatred was etched in the soft contours of her face.

He knew the two never got along well, but still, Sakura's reactions were uncalled for.

He stared at her silently, at the emerald eyes, the auburn hair… She hasn't changed much over the years, only older.

_Sakura_

She wanted to laugh hysterically at Keira's stunned gasp.

_So this girl still remembered me, _She thought sarcastically.

Xi Keira, as she was named, hated her so much ever since. Just as she hated her, too. Keira had been her rival with Syaoran back then, but she couldn't believe that he'd stoop so low as to court this bitch!

Her temper began to rise.

"Gomen, Sakura, six years had passed… I didn't think we'd meet here… Otousan's been more than worried… Have you been in touch at all, Sakura?" Keira asked in a honey-laced voice she hated so much.

"Yes," She answered in the same phony voice. "Only to Oniichan, I'm afraid."

"Ah, of course! Touya-kun…" She hated the hypocrisy of Keira's voice, but she cannot say so.

"Well, hello then, Keira. Hai, it has been a while since we last saw each other."

The staff turned questioning eyes to her, which she dodged. They were clueless of her "acquaintance" with Syaoran Li.

"I believe you have met Syaoran-kun, Sakura?" Ah, the dreaded question…

_But of course, weren't we rivals back then, Keira?_ Sakura wanted to snap at Keira, but instead, "Ah, of course, Sy---L-Li-kun." She said in an unsteady voice.

_So this is who you've replaced me with, Syaoran! How could you? _

"Kinomoto." He said formally, casting an iron-like gaze at her and nodded stiffly.

Then, before the tension reached boiling point, Eriol shouted, "Oi, everyone! Last three sets!"

They were halfway the second to the last set when Sakura's cell phone rang.

The call was from the shop, but she felt awkward in answering it after Keira suppressed a giggle, seeing her rather old-fashioned mobile phone. But right now, she could not afford such luxuries. It might be Kaho.

After muttering an excuse, she walked towards a corner of the church and answered the phone.

_Syaoran_

He stared closely as a flushed, rather embarrassed Sakura walked away to answer the call. He had a sudden urge to follow, which he did, only discreetly so he may not be noticed.

"Moshimoshi!"

The person at the other end said something, and he saw Sakura's face lighten up.

"Xiao Chen! Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Again, he didn't hear the answer, but he could feel anger boil from within him. (Read: he could feel jealousy boil from within him.)

"No, sweetheart! Not right now, you can't. Stay home, I'll see you later. No buts."

The person at the other end must have protested, for Sakura shouted at him, and he felt a surge of joy at this.

"Be reasonable, Xiao Chen! Stop it, okay? I'll see you later." She hung up.

Sakura felt someone staring at her. Turning, she saw Syaoran staring intently at her.

"Has it been your hobby to eavesdrop?" She said, although she started to get nervous. Did she mutter any giveaways that Xiao Chen is their son? She hoped not.

"How long have you two been together?" He asked, seemingly like a jealous husband. But that idea was laughable.

It took a moment before what he said registered in her mind.

"Wha—you mean Xiao Chen? He's not…" But she thought better of it. He thought Xiao Chen was her new boyfriend! Thinking fast, she quickly said, "Five years, Li-kun. Now mind your own business."

"Iie, tell me more about him. You seemed smitten about him."

"Let's just say he's everything you weren't." She said, her temper rising. The nerve of this guy!

"Ah…Does that mean he's a lousy lover? Hah! Is he rich? Is he your new Sugar Dad, huh, Sakura?"

"Shut it! You have no right to say anything like that!" She said in a low voice, afraid to attract attention. "And leave me alone!"

"Yeah, I would," He said casually as he stared at her. "If only we aren't waiting for you for the practice… You seem to forget easily, Kinomoto." _So it's back to Kinomoto again, huh?_ She thought before turning away from him.

"You weren't even here for the first week of practices, and you tell me that? Shut it, I don't wanna hear a pot calling a kettle black. So shut up."

With that, she walked towards the altar, fuming.

A/N: So what do you think? I know, not spectacular, but I think it's somewhat alright. Suddenly indifferent, aren't they? But I have good news, Yukito's gonna show up next chapter…And one thing Syaoran doesn't know, Yukito's engaged already! Plus, another hint… Xiao Chen's gonna be found out in Chapters eight or nine. Plus, tell me what you think: a) Will Syaoran continue his wedding even after he finds out about Xiao Chen, and will just fight for custody, or b) will he break his engagement with Keira? Choosing option A would mean that we would come round to a shorter, nastier battle, emerging to a dramatic end, but option B would be sweeter, longer, with mushy scenes, and flashbacks and stuff…and also a dramatic end. If you ask me, I like B better, but tell me what you think, okay?


	6. Chapter 5: Visitors

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, first things first, I'd like to extend my gratitude to the following people who reviewed last chapter. You are the ones who pushed me to continue writing and to update today. Well, actually, this is out of my plan, I only went online today to pre-enlist on my classes first semester next school year, but frustratingly, the university had a change of plans. Hrr! I'm… no, not angry, just disappointed at this lax. Anyway, never mind that, let me ask you a question: Should Keira remain evil or should I redeem her in the last chapters? There's a lot of bad things she's done, but if you think she deserves a break, tell me! Anyway, no one is purely evil…Well, enough of that and before I forget, thanks to these people:

rular of all evil – you don't know the half of the story yet, okay? You'd hate her even more, poor Keira, she's my creation, see, and I now I'm having doubts whether she should be pure evil or what… You'll find out why you should hate her soon enough.

Animefreakkagome – Here I am, updating because of your overwhelming reviews! Winks!

Mrs. Perfect – You see, as I said before, the crazy things people do because of love, jealousy and pride, ha! Besides, Sakura is afraid that Syaoran will use his power and wealth to take Xiao Chen away from her if he finds out about him. So, besides the fact that she is overly hurt and jealous of her stepsister Keira, she is also protecting dear Xiao Chen from being involved in her and her husband's squabble.

Ra-chan – Haha! Don't hate him too much right now, he also suffered a lot, believe me. But let's see… Yes, I kind of hate him too in the last chapter because he brought Keira along, you know, just to show around... That's somewhat using her, which is unfair…Anyway, don't worry, I'll redeem him on the following chapters.

Musette Fujiwara – Option A would work kinda like the movie Laws of Attraction, with court battles and all, and I dunno, I find it cliché already, so I decided Option B is better! And, hey, you gave me quite an idea there! But no, unfortunately, Syaoran and Yukito already know each other, though I admit, the idea that he would be mistaken for Xiao Chen is cute. Actually, Syaoran knows about Yukito, even to the extent that he knew that Yukito was once Sakura's long-time crush… Plus the fact that he doesn't know Yukito's already engaged. As for option A, the ending will also be a dramatic cliché of embarrassment for Keira as Syaoran will either leave her, or will not attend the wedding at all. Too overused, I think. Option B's ending is…Secret! Find out for yourselves! (Evil Laugh!) And thanks for thinking the last chapter was great… That's a compliment for me since I was having writer's block yesterday…

Sakusyao – That seems to be a unanimous decision, so I'm off with Option B… And now your wish is granted, here's the quickest update I made ever! Please continue reading my fic!

Lil cherry blossom wolf – Thanks so much… Geez, also B? That's great! Hope you continue reading this fic!

Anyway, one last question: Is it okay if I add some lemon or not? If you think that's too gross, okay, I won't, but if it's alright, then…Wink! I might change the rating to M, then. Now, enough questions and gratitude stuff, onto the next chapter!

5: Visitors

Sakura sat in her bed, totally exhausted.

No, not from work, though. Kioko had been managing the shop for the past two weeks. The first week was somewhat a cool-off, a break from her work. But ever since Li Syaoran showed up during practices, she found her days more exhausting than the time she was working in the shop.

In all the practices they've been together, they remained indifferent and cool of each other, which made her silently glad inside. Her staff had no inkling of what they really once were, and were made to believe they were only acquaintances, as Keira had put it. And she has no intention of changing this opinion of theirs. Besides, she could sense the fact that they will now have a chance of separating legally.

Right now, she is waiting for Kioko, who fetched Xiao Chen from school every other day, to bring her son home. She only went halfway today's practices and asked Tomoyo's permission to leave early. Tomoyo agreed without question, being her best friend for so long, understanding her real reasons. Syaoran wasn't at the practice yet when she left, so they haven't met that day.

She was absorbed with her own thoughts that she nearly jumped when the doorbell rang. Expecting Kioko, she rushed out of the room and opened the door breathlessly.

"Konichiwa, Kioko-chan, it's so nice of—" She stopped short of what she was saying when she realized who it was. "Li-kun. I wasn't expecting..." But he cut her words.

"Expecting someone else? I went at your shop but you weren't there, obviously." He said coolly.

_What? At the shop?_ Sakura thought frantically, realizing that Kioko and Xiao Chen might have arrived any moment earlier at the shop.

"Uh, okay. Do come in," She offered out of her good upbringing.

"No need, Keira's at the car, waiting for me. This wouldn't be long, anyway," He stated matter-of-factly, as if it was normal for him to visit Sakura every now and then.

"Y-You said you went to the shop. Did you happen to see Tanaka Kioko there? Only, I was expecting her, did you see her? You know, shoulder-length black hair, bespectacled girl in her early twenties? We're the same height…" _Oh, God! Don't tell me he found out, and that is why he is here…To talk about Xiao Chen, oh, please no!_ She said this as calmly as possible, although her mind was racing.

"Iie," He said, and Sakura breathed, "She's the one who manages the shop for you, ne? Your people said she's out at an errand for you."

"Good. Ah-I mean… what brings you here, Sya—Li-kun?" She stammered, and silently cursed herself for doing so. It was awkward, and she felt guilty under his dark amber gaze.

"Are you not well? Why did you cut the practice session today?" She was surprised at these words. They sounded—almost worried. _Impossible, _She thought dully.

"I had my own business to attend to. I told Tomoyo my reasons earlier. Overworked, perhaps…" _As if he'd care, Sakura,_ A voice in her head mocked her.

He looked puzzled. "But the two of them said…" He didn't finish the sentence and shook his head. She quickly understood. Although Tomoyo was hostile towards Syaoran, Sakura knew it is her and Eriol's dear wish that she and Syaoran make up once more. She didn't know what they said to have him running here, but she had a vague idea of it.

"I'm okay, Li-kun. Well, if that's all, I bid you goodbye." She said, moving to close the door, but Keira appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

"Oh, Sakura!" She said, "Fancy seeing you again! Is this where you live? Such a cramped place, isn't it? So different from our home…" She added continuously, her eyes roaming around the place.

Sakura nearly snorted, but she refused to bite the bait and controlled herself from snapping at Keira. _How dare she insult my place!_ She thought angrily, but held the door open.

"Yes, it's a bit small, but it's quite homey. Come in, both of you." She said and gestured towards the chairs. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Keira, who appeared not to have been listening to her, was clinging at Syaoran's arm and cooed, "Gomen ne, Syao-kun, but I got bored of waiting in the car like you said…"

_More like you can't risk Syaoran being alone with me here! _Sakura thought viciously as the two seated themselves in her family room.

She swept a glance over the two and a pang of pain and jealousy rushed over her, making her feel sick all of sudden.

Syaoran's eyes probed her home with curiosity and—what was it? Tenderness? Pity? She chose to believe it was the latter.

"It isn't quite a large place, but it isn't shabby." She said defensively at Syaoran, while she offered tea. "This is all I can offer at such short notice." She added, suddenly feeling small.

"Why don't you move back in at Otousan's, Sakura? Surely…" She didn't need to hear anymore. Keira had always managed to look like the good adopted daughter, always modest and meek, unlike her, the adventurous, "wild" "black sheep," the ungrateful daughter. While of course the truth was otherwise. She isn't surprised that her father never contacted her over the years. They had an argument back then, and Keira once again made it appear like she's a concerned sweet sister, when she's the one who fed their father lies about Sakura. She suddenly felt a bitter taste rise to her throat at the fact that her own father chose to believe his adopted rather than his real daughter. And no, she can't go back to their place anymore, not now that she has Xiao Chen with her. She hated being compared with her good-for-nothing phony stepsister who never made her look good in their father's eyes.

She sighed.

_Well, enough of that._ She just couldn't wallow in self-pity anymore.

Then she remembered that Kioko's instructions were to bring Xiao Chen home immediately. _Uh-oh, _she thought as her heart throbbed loudly against her chest.

"Anone…Excuse me for a while, I have a phone call to make…" With that, she dashed out of the room and ran towards the phone, leaving the two looking absolutely confused and puzzled at her actions.

"Moshimoshi? Sakura Wedding Plans, how may we help you?" It was a young girl's voice, perhaps eighteen, who had answered her call. She presumed it was Zahira, her half-American attendant, who happens to be the youngest employed.

"Zahira?" She said, and when the girl confirmed it is indeed her, she went on. "Has Tanaka Kioko arrived?"

"She is bound to arrive any moment now, Sakura-sama. Ano, there she is! Would you like to talk to her?"

"No need." Her breathing eased now that she knew her "secret" is safe for now. "Just tell her she can't bring him now, I'll just call when she can bring Xiao Chen home. Is it clear?" The girl muttered her assent, and she hung up the phone to attend to her 'visitors.'

As soon as she arrived at the room, Keira piped up, "Oh, Sakura, forgive our intrusion! You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for us!" For a moment, she wanted to shout at her, but thought better of it.

"Oh, it's nothing, nothing at all, Keira. After all, what's being stepsisters for?" She said, stressing the word 'stepsisters.'

Keira stopped talking. She looked real hurt, and if Sakura didn't know any better, she might have regretted what she said. "You always remind me that, Sakura..." She just smiled ruefully at her. "Anyway, heard of Tomoeda lately?" She shook her head honestly, and that was when Keira began talking, evidently glad that Sakura could not join in on the conversation.

"...Yeah that little scandal of Mr. Terada and Rika-san was really—"

Suddenly, for the second time that day, the doorbell went off. Sakura's heart leapt. What if Kioko refused to follow her orders?

Syaoran stood up to open the door, but she hastily stopped him.

"Ano, Syaoran-kun, please stay put, I'll open it." Then she went, unaware of what she had called him, leaving a stunned Syaoran frozen in his seat.

_Syaoran-kun?_

"Coming!" Sakura shouted as the doorbell rang again.

She opened it, expecting to see Kioko, but was surprised for the second time when it wasn't her, but...

"Yukito-kun!" She exclaimed, as a silver-haired, bespectacled man in his early thirties hugged her tightly.

"Hello, Sakura," He said as he let go of her. "You already have visitors? Tsk. And I thought I'd be the first one. Hey, where's..." She knew who he's gonna ask about and widened her eyes threateningly.

"Why?" He asked, and handed her a bunch of sakuras.

"I'll explain later."She whispered, then added, "Thanks, Yuuki-kun, but where's...?" Yukito waved a dismissing hand at her and didn't answer.

"Be a darling and allow me in."

She laughed at this, but did as she was told, and walked with him inside.

"Oniichan's obviously busy to come, of course," she ranted, "I mean, Kaho-san's pregnant, see?"

She stopped short when they walked in on Keira and Syaoran kissing passionately on the couch.

Yukito didn't look surprised,or he may have been, but he hid them. Nonetheless, he looked revolted.

"Tsukishiro-kun!" Noticing their presence, the two broke the kiss, and Keiragreeted them as if nothing happened. "Fancy seeing you here!"

Yukito merely nodded, and eyed Sakura questioningly. When Sakura refused to meet his eyes, he turned to Syaoran instead. The two eyed each other with mounting dislike, and Sakura decided to break the tension. But before she could do so, Yukito's cold glare lowered and he offered his hand to Syaoran, which the latter took grudgingly.

"Li-kun."

"Tsukishiro."

"Um, why don't you sit down, Yukito-kun, I'll go get you some tea." Yukito followed, and Sakura left the three.

Once Sakura was out of earshot, Yukito spoke silently.

"Have you no shame at all? Keira-san, Li-kun! And at Sakura's house, of all places!"

Syaoran just sat silently, while Keira didn't look the least affected.

"Here, Yukito-kun. Wait, are you two going?" Sakura had arrived from the kitchen to see Syaoran and Keira walking towards the door.

"Hai. We are two numbers too many here. Let's go, Keira."

Once Sakura had shut the door after the two, Yukito spoke up.

"I assumehe doesn't know about Xiao Chen?"

Sakura nodded wearily. "But please, Yukito-kun, speak no more about it... We have our own lives now..."

"Yes, but don't pretend to be unaffected by that scene he made earlier. Having separate lives to live don't make you stop loving him." He said,"And don't say it's okay when it's not!" He added when she opened her mouth to argue.

She froze. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for shouting, Sakura-chan..."

"No, it's okay, really," She said as she whisked the tears off. "It isn't that, but...you're right, I love him still...Sadly, he doesn't feel the same..."

"Now stop mourning, Sakura...Hey, have you heard that Rika and Mr. Terada are going to be married? They're looking for a decent wedding planner, and I recommended you!" Sakura knew he intently changed the subject, but she did not object.

After what seemed like an hour, Yukito bade her goodbye.

"...And say hello to Nakuru-chan for me!"

She closed the door and threw herself to the couch, feeling more exhausted than ever. She felt so numb...Tears began to stain her lovely, smiling face.

_Oh, God..._

A/N: This is the longest chapter yet, isn't it? The plot thickens more, the encounters get nastier, and the story gets tastier... Hope you liked it! I had a longer time finishing this coz I was off chatting with a friend who needed someone to talk to. Hope he doesn't mind getting mentioned here. Love you all, guyz! See you next chapter, "Curiosity." It's about time Xiao Chen learned who his father is.


	7. Chapter 6: Curiosity

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Before anything else, sorry for the late update, and for this chapter which won't be very spectacular… And thanks to these people:

Lil Cherry Blossom Wolf

Musette Fujiwara – No dramatic tantrums from Xiao Chen can be found here, and the reasons, mainly, are 1. He is too young for rebellion, and 2. Forgive me; I consider that plot too stale and, well…for lack of a better word, clichéd. So I settled for the road less traveled, and though it might be boring for some, I'll just have to say that this story hasn't quite reached its climax yet. So that's that, and I hope you'll forgive me for this somewhat colorless chapter, the next few chapters will be better…and that's a promise.

Ra-chan – Yeah, he's quite a jerk, isn't he? We haven't seen anything much yet, though… and as for that little scene with Keira last chapter, it's her who staged it. Don't hate him much, it hurts me too…Lolz… When he finds out about Xiao Chen, he'll go nuts; I tell you…No more of the cold and indifferent façade…

Animefreakkagome

Mrs. Perfect

Miyu – Actually, it's Keira you should blame, she initiated that little scene, the…forgive me… slut… And, right now, although he doesn't show it, Syaoran is very much jealous of his own son… And no, there'll be no third parties this time, except for Keira which is already a given, although…there'll be much jealousy from both Sakura and Syaoran.

Krn5rul3

Lil LoveStar - Don't worry, what was in last chapter's scenes were only the usual Lovers' Quarrel, though they don't realize that...Lolz...You can't expect them not to be bitter after they parted ways...So I'm afraid we'll witness more troubles ahead as the two will refuse to admit old mistakes and stuff.

And also, here is a summary of 2 CCS stories, like a series. Please tell me what you think of them:

When Summer Ends – (ET) she had gone to England for a summer break from university. She met there a sweet and charming European, Charles Matthews (Very generic name, don't you think?), who was on England to mend a broken heart and get over a broken engagement. She was instantly taken by him. But before her vacation came to an end, she also met Eriol Hirigazawa, a sweet and smart half-English, half-Japanese. He became her refuge for her confusing relationship with Charles. She came back the next summer, when Charles had hinted they might end up together, after all. Eriol, meanwhile, became her best friend abroad (Sakura is her bestest best friend). Then… on her last vacation, Charles failed to show up. Eriol told her that he and his fiancée had made up…and he left an invitation to the wedding. Her heart broke, and what added to her confusion was Eriol's confession of love, just a few days before she will leave England for good, and the fact that they might never meet again. Destiny finds a way to bring the two together, and who said that true love can't happen in less than five minutes?

Finding Love – Sakura is a novelist with a low self-esteem who earned her first bestseller by writing her best friend Tomoyo's amazing love story. She then decides to write something about herself, "Searching for me," which earns another bestseller. In doing so, she revisits her teenage life and her being tagged a 'loser' all her high school days. She meets her old torturers, whom she had included in her novel. Then, as fate would have it, she left her manuscript behind just when she's about to board the plane back to New York. And guess who had it in possession? The gang leader of the jerks in her old school, Syaoran Li.

I'll write them after this fic finishes…If you like them, that is.

Now, on with the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Curiosity

A few minutes after Sakura had bid goodbye to her 'visitors,' staring into nothingness… She had remembered Kioko and her son, who must be very confused right now. She phoned the shop once more, and soon enough, Xiao Chen was home.

"Konbanwa, okaasan," He said as she hugged him closely. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie, no, son. Everything's quite all right, I just had…you know, visitors…" She said hastily, and when Xiao Chen continued to eye her curiously, she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Come, son, I cooked dumplings, I think they're ready…"

"Who were your visitors, mom?"

_Thud._ She dropped the spoon she held to the pan, but hastened to pick it up.

"Oh, no one particular, son…Just…just old friends, that's that. And, oh…Step-Aunt Keira was here, too," She said, avoiding to say anything about Syaoran's little visit.

"Step-Aunt?" He asked wonderingly, not quite knowing about Keira, and he stared at her fixedly. "I have one?"

"Oh, it's no matter, Xiao Chen…Really! You won't like her much… Anyway," She said, and then, when she saw Xiao Chen having no sign of giving up, she added, "And, yes, Uncle Yukito was here, too!" (A/N: Forgive me this; anyone older has to be called with somewhat a respect…since Yukito was nearly a brother to her, okay? Hope there's no confusion there!) And she saw her son's face lighten up.

"Uncle Yuuki? Really?" She nodded. "But why didn't he wait for me?"

"Xiao Chen…He is quite busy, you see…"

Xiao Chen only nodded as his mouth was full of food. Fortunately for Sakura, he didn't ask any questions anymore. She breathed silently. She wouldn't be able to lie anymore to him.

"Mom, I just thought…" He spoke up. Sakura quickly dropped her gaze to Xiao Chen, trying to look as casual as possible.

"What is it, son? What bothers you?"

"If Uncle Yukito can visit us, why can't Dad? He hasn't visited us even just once…"

Sakura dropped her chopsticks vehemently.

"Xiao Chen, not that again…"

"No, mom, you don't understand," He said earnestly, as if he was talking to a younger person, "It's just that…all my friends at school have dads…Don't I have one?"

"Of course you have a father, son…o-only…" She felt that she was shaking, but she didn't care.

"Not that I don't love you, mom, but I wish I could meet my father and play around with him…Like my friends do…" She could feel Xiao Chen's pains, which he refused to show her completely so that he would not sound like accusing her, but nevertheless, she felt so guilty as she stared at her son's eager face.

"Son…"

"So…" He said, shrugging off the tension, "May I know who he is?"

For a moment, she wished to tell him, just to make him happy. But thoughts of that day keep coming back…And she can't afford to lose her son to _him_…

"Please, Xiao Chen…Not now…You wouldn't even understand it yet…Our situation is quite — different, I might say…from your friends. When you are older, I promise to tell you." She said as patiently as possible, though her clenched hands tell a different story.

"Please, mom," He whined, "Just his name!"

"I told you…" She whispered. "I can't…you can't…"

But his eyes stared at her, refusing to give up. When he didn't stop, as she thought, she had lost her temper to her fears.

"I told you, Xiao Chen, not now!" She shouted across the table, and Xiao Chen dropped his gaze, apparently shocked. He fell silent, and Sakura regretted shouting at him. A tear then fell from his eyes, breaking Sakura's heart silently.

"I hate you, mom!" He shouted before pushing the table and running out of the room. Sakura heard the bedroom door slam shut, and her son's sobs as he ran.

_Xiao Chen…My son… _

She walked slowly towards the room, but she couldn't find the strength to lift her hand and open the door. She heard her son crying hard from inside the room.

"Dad…Why is mom being so…so mean when I mention you? I know this is you, Dad, we look just alike…" He said in between sobs.

She gently pushed the door open.

"X-Xiao Chen?" Her voice quavered slightly as she spoke. She dried her own tears as she approached her son, who hid his face suddenly, not even glancing at her.

That was when she noticed he was hugging a framed picture in his chest, pulling it against himself; as if afraid she might take it away. She recognized it at once.

It was Syaoran's only photograph left with her, apart from the one they had after the wedding in a photo shop, which she had torn to pieces in anger, the remains of which are in her drawer. Why she didn't throw them away, she didn't know why; nevertheless, this other picture remained intact. She never got around destroying it; she never would have been able to do so, anyway.

Xiao Chen's voice awakened her from her stupor.

"This is Dad's picture, isn't it? Don't lie to me, mom… at least tell me this IS him…"

"Xiao Chen," She started sternly, but seeing her son's tear-stained face, her heart softened. "Oh, alright. Of course that's your father, son…the fact that you look very much alike cannot be denied…" She added gently. "But this is different from telling you who he is…"

"I know who he is, mom…I just…j-just wanted you t-to t-tell the…t-the truth…" His voice broke again, but he didn't cry. "I read about him from the business magazines you keep at your drawers…" She stared at him, shocked… But then, he was extremely smart for a five year old… "He is very famous, mom, but why doesn't he tell them you are married?"

She walked to her son and hugged him. "Son…it's been years ago…But you didn't mention Li Syaoran to your friends, did you, sweetheart?" She asked gently, although she was shaking inside, dreading his answer.

"No, I didn't…They don't need to know. But I do, so it doesn't matter that they don't…But," He stopped, before eyeing her truthfully, "There are times that they bully me, because they think I have no father, that I wished to tell them…But maybe they'd laugh at me, so I don't do it…"

"Oh, Xiao Chen…" She hugged him more, but broke away after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity.

"Son…Alright. Syaoran Li is indeed your father. But…gomen…but he doesn't know about you. So don't get mad at him, okay? And please don't be angry…" Xiao Chen looked positively hurt by what she said. "I am afraid that he'll take you away…And believe me, he will, and he can…"

Silence. She could only hear her son trying to stifle his cries.

"But…Promise me, son. Promise me…You'll tell no one about your father. You understand?"

He nodded bleakly, too stunned to speak.

"This is why I didn't want you to know just yet," She scolded, "I told you, you might not be able to understand…"

"But I do!" He protested. "I'm just…confused…"

She smiled, and then ruffled his hair gently.

_I hope you'd keep your promise, my son…so he can't take you away from me… _

A/N: This had to be the shortest chapter I uploaded. I warned you, it isn't spectacular. But please do tell me what you think! And there's no use putting it off for later, so I'll see you in "The Wedding." Only this is yet another so-so chapter, not a highlight of the story, so please, don't expect much, I might disappoint you…And please tell me what you think about "When Summer Ends" and "Finding Love" okay? One last question: With lemon or without Lemon for "My Husband's Wedding"?


	8. Chapter 7: The Wedding

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Ah, before anything else, yet again…Where do I begin in my words of gratitude? I can't tell you all just how much your encouraging reviews overwhelmed me… So, if you'll allow me, a word of thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter! And, I'll be updating sooner, I hope. Last week, I was unable to update because it _was _Holy Week here, and I wasn't allowed out the house much… Here you are, the update, hope you haven't been waiting too long…And I've decided there will be a bit of lemony scenes…But only when needed. And they will be mostly between Sakura and Syaoran…Heehee…Anyway! Enough babble! Thanks to these people who continue to inspire me so much:

Insanity-ward

Cyin

Ffgirl-07

Lil LoveStar – Don't worry; although not all endings in reality are happy, I'm not that evil to stop my most beloved characters in ending up together. This will be SS in the end, promise…

Cherryblossomxz – Xiao Chen doesn't know much about Syaoran; so, naturally, he'd like to know his father better. Don't worry though, leave the story to me, right now I'm thinking of writing the draft of…let's see…Chapter 10, yes…which, I'll be glad to inform you, I hope will clear the past. Then after that 'flashback,' we'll see a lot more action in the story as it nears its climax.

MistressMizu – Thanks for the compliment! Actually, I'm very careful in grammar and the likes, I admit I'm a bit of a perfectionist…I hate misspells and stuff, and I know that when the grammar isn't proper, some people (Like me, say) just lose interest in reading the story. There's just no excuse for not writing carefully, I believe. As for your comment in Syaoran, well, that's right, he'll actually blow up, and afterwards, he'll do anything to get the three of them together again…for the sake of his son, so he says, but actually…oops, I really slipped on that one! Just see for yourself!

F r o z e n - M a i d e n – Oh, sure, I'll do those stories, right after this one. But I think "When Summer Ends" and "Finding Love" are next in line. Please do tell me which of those stories, the stories in Chapter 2, I mean, should I create first?

AnimefreakKagome – Lolz! Hey, I'm no meanie! Don't worry, he'll find out soon enough…for now, let's content ourselves with Eriol and Tomoyo's wedding, which, I'm sorry to say but is a bit…um…uneventful still.

Krn5rul3

Bellcicle – Well, here's your wish… And yes, "When Summer Ends" comes first in line, but "Finding Love" is its sequel. You seem to be new around here, and I admit when I was new here, I was also confused by the terms and words used in this site. Allow me to enlighten you…Lemon or lime, as I understand, is the term for sexy scenes, or so…you get the picture. Flames are criticisms; yaoi is homosexuality, I think; fluff is sweet and subtle scenes… Of course I might be wrong, I never asked around, but I'm sure about lemon. Really.

Lil cherry blossom wolf – Oh, soon, soon enough…but they'll have to encounter and overcome hardships first… (Insert evil laugh here.)

Miyu – Oh, don't worry, I understand the feeling completely. Of course, that's why there are third parties in love stories; to annoy the hell out of the readers. But, I'm actually having second thoughts if I should make Keira a good girl in the end…or make her the bad girl she is to the end of the story. There'll be lemon, in one of the next chapters, but forgive me if they won't be very good; it's somewhat experimental on my side, I've never really written lemon scenes before, I only read them… I still feel awkward about them, but I'll try and improve them when I update again. That one, is between Sakura and Syaoran, but I think there'll be also between Syaoran and Keira; But don't worry, they never really went 'all the way.' Get it? I just think that would be the lowest of low, since Sakura is still her stepsister. Just teasing and petting and necking and…that's that. See for yourself.

Musette Fujiwara – Lemon, as you might've read earlier here, as I also clarified it with Bellcicle, is the term we use for scenes that, er… we can say…are for mature audiences only. No, the revelation isn't here, it's in chapter 9. There, I said it already! So you better watch out for that one, as I intend to keep my promise…but that promise isn't kept in this chapter, this is quite uneventful, I think, except for some small flashbacks from Sakura and Syaoran.

Now, enough of the word of thanks, or you just might kill me, I think. On with the next chapter!

7: The Wedding

_Ring! Ring!_

Sakura groaned. _Not that stupid clock,_ she thought irritably, and her hands rummaged blindly on her bedside table. She found it, and without even opening her eyes, turned the alarm off. But the ringing continued. Realizing it wasn't her clock, she buried her head in the pillow and shut her eyes tightly.

_If it's not the clock then it must be…_

…her phone.

_Drat it! Who'd be calling in the wee hours of the morning?_ She thought angrily, and groaned yet again.

She slept late last night, and she was determined to ignore the persistent rings of the phone.

"Mom?" Xiao Chen's voice floated from her left side; the phone had awakened her son, too. "Who's that?" He sounded sleepy to her, and she reluctantly reached for her phone to avoid disturbing her son's sleep. In doing so, the clock that she thought was pestering her sleep fell on her head.

"Ow!" She muttered as she rubbed the reddening spot that got hit by the clock. "Go back to sleep, Xiao Chen, it's still early, only…" She consulted the clock in her hands and groaned inwardly. "Seven in the morning, son…" _That early, and in Sunday too? _She was very irritated. Everybody knows that she wakes up late during Sundays, since the shop is closed that day. She sometimes even sleeps up to 10 in the morning.

_So, who could this damned caller be? _

"Hello?" She answered sleepily, although what she really wanted to do was shout at the person at the other end, whoever the caller is.

"Sakura-chan! Thank goodness, I thought you wouldn't wake up!" This time she allowed the exasperated groan she was suppressing to leave her lips. It was Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo-chan, what sort of time do you call this?"

"It's already seven in the morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo persisted.

Sakura groaned yet again.

"You know I generally sleep late on weekends, Sunday most especially…Anyway, to what do I owe this early call, Tomoyo?" It took Tomoyo a few moments before answering in a voice full of disbelief.

"You mean you forgot?" Tomoyo said; the hurt was obvious in her voice. "And I thought I am your best friend!"

"Ugh, quit the drama, get down to business and tell me what I am supposed to have forgotten." Her eyes were drooping again, and she sat down in the couch, preparing to take a nap when Tomoyo hangs up.

"Sakura, today's my big day! I'm getting married in a few hours' time…I can't wait to be Mrs. Hirigazawa! You're so silly, Saku-chan!" It seems that Tomoyo was too happy to pick the dry note on her voice.

"Yeah, sure, tell me about it later, o— what did you say?" She shrieked when Tomoyo's words sunk on her sleepy head, all traces of lightheadedness gone from her voice. Flashes of the previous day came back, and she groaned for the nth time that morning. Tomoyo has a right to get mad.

"Hoe! Gomenasai, Tomoyo-chan! I'll be there right now. Give me five minutes!" She shouted, and she barely heard Tomoyo's answer as she put the phone down.

She dashed quickly inside the bathroom and showered quickly, ignoring the numbing cold of the water. She hurriedly put on some clothes and ran outside, not bothering to wake Xiao Chen up, since she had no intention of bringing him today; she didn't want to leave him throwing tantrums all over the place.

"I'll be back later, son…" She muttered to herself as she hailed a taxi; a fleeting image of her son's sleeping form roused on her mind. She shook her head and got inside.

The morning sky looked gloomy, and dark gray clouds hung above Okinawa. She stared at it sulkily, wondering how she could've forgotten Tomoyo's wedding.

_Is this some sort of sign? Ugh, I can't imagine what's going to happen next, only fifteen past seven and the day already looks GREAT. I can't see what could go wrong when everything's wrong already…_

The rain fell before she could reach Tomoyo's place in Tomoeda, and as she didn't expect such weather, she forgot her umbrella at home.

She paid the driver and got out of the car; rain came spattering down her. As the taxi hurried away, the tires splashed more water down her front, leaving her more drenched than ever. Shaking her head at her luck, she made her way to the front door of the Daidouji Mansion, her face grim.

Tomoyo's attendant opened the door for her.

"Come in, Miss Sakura, Mistress Tomoyo has prepared dry clothes for you; she says dry quickly, you're drenched in rain."

"Yeah, she knows me alright." She said, grinning in spite of herself, although she did chatter a bit from the cold.

She hurried inside and changed to the not-so-casual dress designed by Tomoyo herself. It was bright green in color, and it reached up her knees. She was in no hurry; the wedding was to take place in the afternoon anyway. But knowing Tomoyo, the preparation would take hours.

She walked up the other room in that wing; it was just beside the dressing room she emerged from. There seemed to be a lot of commotion and noise coming from inside, and she pushed the door open.

It was, by the looks of it, Tomoyo's stockroom, and Sakura's head assistant, Tanaka Kioko was keeping some boxes from falling. The girl seemed surprised of her entrance and dropped the boxes she was balancing on her hands. They fell with a loud crash, and the already panicky Kioko paled.

"Ah!" She shouted, "Sakura-chan! You astounded me!" She was sweaty, and she began piling the boxes in order again. "I was looking for some stocks; she said they were around here somewhere…"

"Let me help you!" Soon, the two of them were ransacking the place for the dresses Tomoyo was looking for.

"Ah, Sakura-chan?" Kioko panted as she lifted another box's lid and closing it when it didn't contain the dress Tomoyo specified.

"Eh?" Sakura answered, rummaging through the scattered boxes around her.

"About —Xiao Chen, I think. I saw interesting magazines at your house when I brought him home the other day…I never knew you were into business mags, Sakura-chan?" She said innocently, but Sakura wasn't fooled. Kioko was a sharp-witted woman, and she could feel an interrogation coming.

"Yeah? I'm not really into it much…" She answered lightly.

"I saw one denominator on the different magazines, though; tell me, are you keeping tabs on the life of businessman Li Syaoran?"

Sakura blushed. But Kioko was only deducting all her ideas about Sakura and Syaoran's previous relationship.

"Ah, I was right. So I guess it's correct to say that he…Li Syaoran, that is to say, is Xiao Chen's father, right?"

"Kioko, why not go to my place and look after Xiao Chen for me?" She said, avoiding Kioko's eyes and refusing to answer her question.

"It's alright, don't say anything…Best keep it quiet, right? Don't worry, your secret's safe with me…"

"Kioko-chan, please! Go now, I'll continue searching." Kioko stared at her intently, before leaving her, snapping the door shut.

_So Kioko found out about it, big deal! _

---

Later, Sakura stood in front of the mirror after Tomoyo insisted on 'fixing her up.' She stared at her reflection, but not really seeing. After a while, to her surprise, Tomoyo was announcing them to leave now for the church; she said she'll just follow in the bridal car.

"But, I want to help you dress, Tomoyo…"

"Nonsense! I can do well on my own, Sakura, off you go, and calm down, okay? You're not the one getting married." She knew that Tomoyo meant no harm, but the remark meant to calm her down stung her instead.

An hour passed like an eternity, and at last, Tomoyo arrived, and the ceremony began.

Sakura walked beside Syaoran, ignoring his presence completely, as he did the same to her.

It felt weird to see someone else wed, when the person beside you happens to be your…ex-husband, that is. No...not _ex-husband, _just enstranged, since they weren't legally separated. She wondered if he felt the same. She shook that unhappy thought away as a pang of pain gripped her chest. Instead, she tried to concentrate on her best friend's wedding.

---

_Memories _

_Sakura, hey, sweetheart, _a voice that haunted her so much rang in her head

_What is it, Syao-kun? _A traitorous voice she recognized as her own answered back.

_Why don't we elope now? The elders are making this hard for us… _

_Sakura smiled as he bent over to kiss her lips. _

_Why the ever not? She answered as Syaoran hugged her, tears forming in his eyes. _

_I'm not ready for the responsibility they wish for me to take, but I can be ready…if you're there with me… _

_She smiled even though their situation was very difficult. The Elders of the Li Clan disapprove of their relationship. For them, Sakura is way too young… _

_Let's go, sweetheart, He said and led her to the church… _

…The Tomoeda Church, which was astoundingly familiar to Okinawa Church.

---

"You may now kiss the bride."

The priest's voice awakened her from her stupor.

She stared guiltily around. The celebration had ended without her knowing it. She went through her tasks as the maid of honor like a zombie. She saw that Syaoran's eyes seem misty and they seem to stare at her, but knowing him, she thought she imagined it as his eyes turned cold again. Then Keira approached them and flung herself to him.

"Syaoran, I thought it wouldn't end!" She piped up, and kissed him vulgarly, not bothered by the staring eyes of other people.

Not bothering to stay around to congratulate Tomoyo, or to even spare Keira's and Syaoran's little show a glance, she walked away from them…and from everyone else.

She didn't see sharp amber eyes stare at her as she exited from the church.

A/N: Ah, finished, the uneventful wedding. This is the last uneventful chapter as of now, as the next chapter's full of action. What happens now, "After the Wedding"? After that, a great revelation shocks not only Li Syaoran, but…just about everyone else. And then, the mysterious past is revealed to the readers, and then, the plot will roll again, thickening as it goes. Please review and help me continue! I'll be writing chapter 10 later, I think…because of the inspiring reviews I got. Ha-ha! Till "After the Wedding," folks! Now I'll be signing off, luv ya all! Anyway, some conflicts has to be cleared: Sakura is already living in Okinawa, her shop is also there. The wedding takes place in Okinawa, too, but Tomoyo's place is in Tomoeda, since she lives there and not in Okinawa. So a correction, folks, the church is in Okinawa. I'm not really in to Geography, so let's just assume that this Okinawa is fictional as well, and can be very different from the real Okinawa, Japan, okay?


	9. Chapter 8: After the Wedding

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Ah! Here's what I like best, except for writing the story itself, that is. A word of thanks, again, to the reviews I got, which were a lot better than I expected, given the (forgive me) lousy way I delivered last chapter. Hell, enough of that. Here's one hell of a chapter that I hope would come up to your expectations. Forgive me for the lemony part here, okay? It just means to show how Sakura and Syaoran can't get enough of each other, okay? I hope nobody takes it as offensive, and I'm not really someone who writes stuff like this, I only read them…So for those who don't think they're good enough, forgive me, once more, I say. Since this is honestly the first time I wrote a lemon, sorry if there seems to be inhibitions in my writing style. Well, that's that, here's my list of the people who reviewed last chapter, and to whom I owe the pleasure of this chapter being written now. Thanks to you guys:

Krn5rul3 – Yeah, kinda sad, I know…See this chapter and the next 2 or 3 ones and you'll find what's sadder. The past and all, plus…

Miyu – Thanks, very, very much, really. Um, yes, I'll have to make her suffer in the end, what with the plot I came up with…She has to, but not so much maybe, I'm beginning to enjoy having her around, though she's a pain in the neck, I know…I think this chapter's longer, I think.

Ra-chan – Oh, he's not mean, Xiao Chen's just smart…and I think he's eager to meet Syaoran. Oh well, here's next chapter for you all to read…just as you wished, mistress…Lolz!

Hikari Blaze – Gee, thanks, I'm overwhelmed…Ha-ha! Last chapter was not so good, but this one is, I love this chapter…promise! I love placing details because it makes the story so vivid that readers will be able to see the world through their imagination. I guess I learned that one from J.K. Rowling, who just fascinated me with the Harry Potter series. (Yeah, I'm a big HP fan, though I don't write Fanfics about it) I think HP is wonderfully detailed and written, even to the smallest element of the story.

Lil LoveStar – Oh, nothing to worry about that…I really love this chapter, and also the next one; I mean, _especially _the next one. You'll find out next chapter...or later, maybe. Ha-ha…

Bellcicle – Oh, it's nothing; I just wanted to help you understand Fanfiction better. Anyway, I'm the one who should be thankful to you readers who keep reviewing and helping me continue. So, no sweat, it's okay. Hope you continue reading my stuff…

Cherriblossomxz – Yes, I know, I know, sigh… It's supposed to be happy, but I guess I'm not your regular writer…I love to torture people (Insert evil laugh here). Keira, you mean? Well, let's just say she knows more than she's letting on, and _she _loves to make Sakura suffer, ever since.

Ffgirl-07 – Thanks, and promise I'm trying to make them longer…and longer…and longer…but…sometimes I can't. Lolz…

Animefreakkagome – I'm honestly flattered about that…and no, I didn't think about you calling me a meanie a big deal. In fact, I think it's great that I can rouse emotions from my readers just by my stuff...Lolz! The more you hate the more you love, right? That means you love my work, ha-ha!

Insanity-ward – Of course, she's witty and smart, but all the same, she isn't nosy, and she respects Sakura. Never mind; you'll see later this chapter just what role she's gonna play in the whole 'Revelation' stuff and all. And as for Xiao Chen, he was still fast asleep when Sakura left and of course, Kioko tended to him at home. It's essential because…I want something more dramatic an entrance for him, just to shock the hell out of Syaoran.

Musette Fujiwara – Yes, he also remembers the happy once upon a time…But no, Xiao Chen wasn't at the wedding, he was fast asleep when Sakura left her house. If you're asking why he isn't there, the reason is this chapter. Besides, Tomoyo and Eriol understood her completely…Oh, let me correct that, only Tomoyo understands her reasons, Eriol insisted that Xiao Chen come to the wedding, but only failed in persuading Sakura to bring him. Well, no, this isn't the Big Revelation yet, but we're pretty close now. You'll see later…I'm evil, ha-ha! (Guffaws)

Lil cherry blossom wolf – Here's your wish, and I hope you like it…

MistressMizu – Thanks, I was thinking it wasn't good enough…Well, you got a point there, obviously, and this one's the pre-eventful chapter, and the next chapter is my best-loved one, this one comes off second best, I think, but still, I regard it as great, ha!

Now, enough of this word of thanks, on to the next chapter!

8: After the Wedding

Sakura stared gloomily outside her shop. It's been two weeks after Tomoyo's and Eriol's wedding, and the two are off on their honeymoon. Business has been terrible for the whole week, and it seems that this day is the worst yet. She didn't even have on-lookers, just a few hurrying passers-by. She was so irritated that she sent Kioko to fetch Xiao Chen instead of doing it herself. She had just left, and Sakura instructed her to bring her son home.

She stood up from the counter, and started walking around the shop.

"Maybe we should close the shop earlier than usual today," She said with a sigh. "It's no use, nobody seems to want to get ma—" The words stopped abruptly when she heard the door swing open, and the wind chimes carried wonderful news: customers.

With a smile unfolding in her lips, Sakura turned and greeted the newcomers.

"Good day, sir, ma'am! What can our shop offer—" Once again, she failed finishing her sentence as she saw who her _customers_ were

"Li, Keira." She said without a stutter, and congratulated herself silently for being able to compose herself quickly. "What brings you here, in my humble shop?"

"Ah, Sakura," Keira started sweetly, "You see, we are getting married! And since you're my stepsister, I, um, we…decided to—"

"But that's impossible!" She blurted out loud, then quickly realizing what she said, blushed scarlet and bowed her head down. Her employees looked at them curiously.

"Forgive me. I mean, congratulations! Of course, I take it, you wish me to plan your wedding? For what else can you be here for?" She smiled at the pair in front of her, although she felt her heart break once more. "I can only be delighted!" Her voice sounded too hearty for her liking.

_Yeah, I'll be delighted…to destroy your wedding, dear stepsister…_

Then her thoughts drifted back to her own _uncelebrated _wedding. A bitter taste rose from her throat, to the back of her tongue.

"The wedding of the year, won't it be? What with a famous businessman for a fiancé, I must say you are lucky, Keira…Unlike other women whose weddings remain _hidden_, and in _secret._" She added sarcastically, stressing on the words 'hidden' and 'secret,' and saw Syaoran's face darken with anger. She quickly smiled, a smile that hid her satisfaction.

"Ah, Keira, love," Syaoran said which made her cringe inside. "Will you leave me and your stepsister alone for a few minutes? I wish to settle an old score with her, and to talk about a very important matter." He was speaking to Keira, but his eyes never left Sakura's face.

"Can't I come, too, Syaoran-kun?" Keira said, a little too childishly.

"Iie, I'm afraid, love," He said, then added, "Please, just a moment?" And Keira pouted her lips, like a child who lost her balloon.

"But, a few minutes only!" She said as they turned to her office.

"Follow me to the office, Li." She said indifferently, not bothering to wait for him. She feels deaf from the mad thudding of her heart.

She told her staff not to bother them, and once they entered, she gestured him toward a seat and closed the door behind her with a shut. Then she seated herself comfortably on her chair in front of the only desk.

For a moment, no one spoke. The tension was mounting; the silence deafening and overbearing that Sakura chose to break the silence and have this confrontation over with.

"Ah. So, what is it that you wish to talk about in _private_, Li?" She said calmly, though she felt she was shaking inside.

"Will you cut the hypocrisies, Sakura?" He shouted loudly at her.

"Please don't shout," She said, still in a calm manner. She doesn't intend this meeting to be in his terms, but hers instead. "Be minded that this room is not sound-proof; unlike you, I cannot afford such things."

"I told you. Cut it." He growled in a much lower voice this time, although the anger was still there.

She lost her temper shortly.

_You have some nerve to be angry?_

"Okay." She said, slowly losing her composure. "But you know, the nerve of you, really! You expect me to plan your wedding without further ado? Aren't you scared that I'll destroy it? Ha! As if you're legible to marry; you seem to forget you are still married to me."

He looked stunned for a moment, but quickly hid it.

"It isn't my idea, but Keira's. Of course, it's natural, you're almost sisters, so I agreed. And anyway, about our…_relationship,_ I say, that is why I came here in the first place. I want a divorce. You surely would not want to mix business with our personal troubles, I say? That would be highly unprofessional on your side…"

For a while, she wanted to scream at him, tell him all the pain he caused her.

"I — of course. A divorce is what you want, then?" Then added recklessly, "What if I refuse to give it to you?" She challenged, feeling her temper reach the boiling point.

"Oh, you will." He said arrogantly, almost surely. She caught a glimpse of the businessman side of this man, and it only infuriated her more. "Now that you have — what was his name? — Xiao Chen, I think, in your life, why bother make things difficult for us? But of course, it could be that he is just yet another plaything for you, dear Sakura."

"Of course not…" She said softly, just remembering her 'boyfriend.' "I love him so…" Syaoran's eyes narrowed with fury with the dreamy look in her eyes, but Sakura did not see it, being lost in her own thoughts.

"Really, Sakura?" He said sarcastically, "Just as you loved me, Akira, Takashi, Himeno, and…" Slap. She didn't want him to finish the insulting remark, and her hand met his cheek, which made him stop talking almost abruptly.

_-Lemon Alert-_

"Don't dare…do…that…again!" He spoke each word with vehemence, and before she knew it, his lips locked with hers in a crushing, punishing kiss.

Sakura stared in shock, but quickly lost all sane thoughts as the kiss meant to punish softened. She closed her eyes, and her arms encircled Syaoran's neck as he began to coax her lips to open, which she did only willingly…

Then his lips went down on her throat, behind her ears, inside them, licking, sucking; his lips left a trail of soft butterfly kisses which sent shivers down her spine. His hands began to fumble on the buttons of her dress, opening them hurriedly, but not carelessly.

She arched her back as the blouse she was wearing fell gracefully on the floor, giving him full access to her covered breasts.

He unsnapped her brassiere; cupped them with both hands and he began squeezing them. She moaned to his mouth which was locked with hers.

His lips left hers and began to travel down her breasts; he nibbled, suckled, and squeezed the two mounds. She could only moan in delight.

He pulled down her skirt and she started to undress him, removing his business suit, his slacks, until he stood there nearly naked.

His hands began to roam her body, and she returned the pleasure eagerly. Soon the two of them were stark naked, and they were both lying on the floor. He was whispering sweet-nothings in her ear, his warm breath fanning her face. She could feel goose bumps all over. Then he was on top of her, positioning himself comfortably…

"Syaoran, please..." She whispered, and arched her back and elongated herself to meet him halfway. He gave a frustrated groan and drove deep into her. She moaned in pleasure…

"You're so tight, Sakura…this feels like our first time..." He whispered to her.

She met every thrust and he continued to kiss him passionately, not really hearing what he said. She felt herself get carried to the zenith and when he exploded inside her, she felt a burst of happiness overcome her.

He laid himself on top of her, breathing heavily. For a moment, they remained silent. Then Syaoran got up and began to dress, and she soon did, too. She refused to meet his eyes.

She felt awful. She knew they were still married, but somehow, the fact that Keira was just outside the room made her feel guilty.

She knew she looked distraught, and she calmed herself before turning to him. Gone was the fiery amber eyes filled with passion and desire; they were replaced, once more, by cold glassy ones. They stared at her hard, and she felt herself flush.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. She felt her heart break yet again.

_What, you're sorry that you kissed me? You're sorry that you even touched me?_ She felt a lump form in her throat, and her eyes started to water. She furiously blinked back the tears.

Syaoran saw how Sakura's eyes grew misty, and for a moment he wanted to hug her, comfort her…But his pride refused him to do so.

"It's okay," She said in a false calm voice. "You're a good fuck, Syaoran, as always."

Syaoran's eyes flashed red, and he held her fast in the wrists.

"What? A good fuck, Sakura? Is that what I was always to you? Why, did this Xiao Chen fellow never made you come?"

"How dare you!" She said and tried to twist herself away from him, but before she could do so, he let go of her and his face was stony once more.

"Anyway, you are right. It's just for the sake of the good old times, isn't it? Of course, as always…" He shook his head. "I'm only sorry I didn't see the real you the first time…"

Ouch. That one hurt, however untrue it was. What hurt was the fact he never trusted her enough.

"Let us go." She said abruptly, before he could insult her again. "Keira is waiting outside. Or have you forgotten?" She taunted, and then went out before he can manhandle her again.

"Don't look so victorious. It's simply lust, Sakura. I love her…" He said angrily, and her heart shattered all the more.

_Of course, I'm a slut as you said years ago, right? _She thought bitterly, wanting to retort, but thought better of it. _And of course, you were taken by my **super sweet **stepsister, who's such an angel, right, Syaoran?_

She ignored him, and made to move outside the office.

Then, the phone rang.

"Hello, Sakura Wedding Planner and Dress Shop, how may I help you?" She asked, flustered.

"Mom!" A tiny voice said from the other line.

"Xiao Chen, sweetheart! Are you home already?"

"No, I'm still waiting for you."

"Oh, sweetheart…I can't come, I'm busy…"

"So I guess it's Godmother?" He said, and she muttered her assent, eyeing Syaoran warily, whom she knew was listening to their conversation.

"Yes. Don't worry; I'll see you later. I love you!"

"Yup…Bye, mom…"

She put the phone down, and saw Syaoran with a taunting smile in his lips.

"Tsk, Tsk." He said. "You're too sweet. Is he like a child?" She stiffened, then managed a snappy retort.

"No. I treat him like that because I love him!"

He didn't answer that. Then he spoke softly.

"The divorce papers are prepared. I'll send them over, and no one need know about it. All they'll need is your signature, then it's over between us. Legally."

"We'll see."

"Goodbye, then." He said, refusing to answer back.

She opened the door of the office, but he pulled her out.

"You'll say goodbye to us properly." He said, and quickly dropped her hand as Keira came to view. She and the staff all looked normal, so they must not have heard their 'little scene' back in her office.

"Syaoran-kun!" Keira greeted him as if it's been ages since they last saw each other. She ran towards Syaoran and kissed the lips that violated her body's 'privacy' just minutes ago. She felt guilty once more, and quickly looked away, not noticing that Syaoran tilted his head so that Keira's lips touched his cheek instead. Keira looked displeased. She was about to note Syaoran's behavior, when, for the second time that day, the door opened.

"Konichiwa, everyone!" A joyful and familiar voice floated from the door.

Sakura turned pale. It was Kioko, and beside her was…

_To be continued…_

A/N: What a cliffhanger! I know it isn't like me, but I think we've had enough action in this chapter. Please tell me what you think, and this one's quite long, I think… And I have one question about Sakura and Syaoran's 'little scene.' Should complications arise? I mean…in short, should Xiao Chen have a sibling due to that unexpected scene between his parents? Or should I leave it at that, and Xiao Chen won't have a sib yet…Please tell me what you think! Whew…one chapter told again! Bye for now, it's getting late, I better go home!


	10. Chapter 9: And Nothing Remains

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: OMG! OMG! I'm too overwhelmed…Honestly, I was nervous on how my readers would react to that little scene, I hope I didn't scandalize you there…But your feedback was much better than I expected! Thanks, thanks so much! Anyway, I chose to follow two reviewers' advice and changed the rating of the story. I was hesitant at first, that's why I didn't manage to change it, but I was already planning it…Anyway, thanks…I know, I might sound silly, but…Oh, I'm breathless, I even shook a little there… Thanks to the reviewers of last chapter, who continue to encourage me…and encourage me to write and write and write! Thanks guys:

Lil LoveStar – Don't worry, it doesn't have to go that way…And about lemon part, I hope I didn't disgust you there…And here's the follow-up of the cliffhanger, as I said, which was very unlike me… Hope you continue to read this story!

Insanity-ward – Yeah, cliffhangers don't define me, but I guess 'evil' does, so… (Insert evil giggles here) Just watch and learn!

Lil cherry blossom wolf – Here's your wish!

Cheriblossomxz – Thanks… and guess who is with Kioko? Of course it is…

Flamey – Thanks…I'm not really in to lemons, too, but I guess I just experimented on that one. As for the storyline and the plot, yeah, I know I work up kinda fast on the pace, I'll try to slow down, but for now, I guess I'm doing okay, because this next chapter just one of the highlights… We haven't even reached climax yet, but I'll try to slow down, okay? Thanks for the advice!

Charlie and Lola – Yeah, I decided it's too early for a sib in the story, and I realized that that plotline is too…clichéd, that's it. I guess not for this story, I like it to be unique and different… And Lemon and Lime are the terms we use for scenes meant for matured audiences only. Meaning it's usually sex and stuff, that's that.

Arlin – Unfortunately, I decided that Xiao Chen will have a sibling, yes, but only in the epilogue or something. Not for now; there are enough problems to deal with. And besides, we wouldn't want to hurt Sakura's ego by making Syaoran go back to her just because she's gotten pregnant again, right? However, I think I'll place some surprises for later…

AnimefreakKagome – Er, sorry…Xiao Chen will have a sibling, or siblings, if that's what you want, but only in the later part of the story…Don't worry, I'll try to make it more touching than it already is…I'm really, really sorry…

Jero – I'm afraid I can't merge this chapter and the next one, simply because I think this one has enough action to be going on with. Of course, I might be wrong, but…the next chapter is too special, and so is this one. They have different themes, so I guess it could go off-course if I merge them. As for the length, yes, I like short chapters. Sometimes it gets tiring to beat around the bush, or to have such long chapters. I only elongate them when needed, and when I think it's too short. Besides, I was taught in Journalism that "Brevity is a virtue," but that's a joke; I know, of course, that there's no excuse for short chapters, and that the quotation is meant for news writing. Don't worry; this chapter is very much eventful, although it may be short. I also write long chapters, but not too long, it'd bore you, promise, you'll just skim through it…I have stories with long chapters…but I can't do it here.

Frozengreen – Sorry to disappoint you…Ugh, I hate disappointing people and telling it to their face…He'll have siblings, yes, but only later. Not now, hope you understand, I just realized…it's too early and it's too clichéd.

PilotGirl01 – You're smart, I guess, but allow me to defend my side…Lolz…First, they just think and say that they hate each other. But in truth, no…They are in love with each other and will always be. You'd understand what really happened later in the story. And yes, he did call her that hateful word, but…only in anger. And she was also mad then. But that is beside the point. Let's just say they missed each other so. In the original script I made, it wasn't a full lemon; I changed my mind halfway in typing it. I don't know why, I just did, so don't ask me. Besides, she was surprised of Syaoran's actions, and so was he. Let's not worry, shall we? That was just a little part, this chapter, though, is a highlight, but not the climax of the story.

Fan (LT) – Here's the continuation, so don't get mad…And really, I'm embarrassed that I have fans already… (Insert awkward laugh here, blushes) Thanks, really, and I hope you continue to read this fic. Really.

Hikari Blaze – I followed your advice, I was really nervous, though, and it was really my plan, but I didn't get around doing it when I uploaded last chapter because I was in a hurry. Anyway, sorry, he has to be like this…because if he doesn't do this, his true feelings will emerge, and he's kinda proud, as always.

Bellcicle – Um, no, there's already enough complications, as most reviewers thought. Don't get me wrong, okay? Only…I can't please everybody, and I'm sorry to let you down…There'll be more children, but only later… Hope you understand…

MistressMizu – Yeah, as of now, it is my favorite, and I could only hope my readers would share my opinion. Gee, thanks for boosting my confidence of last chapter. But it did go well, didn't it? But I guess everybody's entitled to their opinion...I really can't please everybody, can I? But thanks that you liked it…

Miyu – Oh, the present, anyway, will have to, well… 'Freeze' for a while, to give way to the past…as Sakura and Syaoran remembers it. The next chapter will be how they met, fell in love and all, or it may need two chapters if it's too long…and the next two chapters after that will be Sakura's and Syaoran's perspective of the day they fell apart, respectively. So I'm not thinking much of what will happen next after this confrontation, okay? I'll think about your advice, though. Thanks!

Musette Fujiwara – Thanks, and yeah, they're both jealous little cuties, aren't they? Of course Syaoran's in a denial stage; he won't admit he still loves his wife, and while Sakura acknowledges the truth that she loves him, she won't do anything about it. They're just too stupid aren't they? Just stupid enough for my liking, anyway…And as for the words uttered by Syaoran, yeah, that should have made him realize, shouldn't it? But he's too jealous to think of it as his mistake. Anyway, I placed that one for the benefit of the readers, and not of the characters. Now it's time you see this chapter. After I thank you all, I guess…Ha-ha…

Lotty – Thanks, you boosted my self-esteem there, and yes, in the meantime there'll be no child after Xiao Chen just yet. Hope you continue reading this story!

Mystical Dream121 – Thanks, and yes, no sib just yet. Of course he'll realize it immediately, just find out…by reading.

Hello (Anonymous) – I guess I'll have to agree with you, it'll be hard for me to think of what happens next. Besides, I prefer the road less traveled, so I hate using clichéd stories like the other choice.

Attina – Oh, the words he spoke were the words of the jealous monster within him, and of course, deep inside he's just tolerating Keira; NO WAY is he in love with her. He just knows subconsciously that she would hurt Sakura the most, so in a way he's using her.

Ffgirl-07 – Thanks, here's the next chapter!

Tresz – Lolz! I like your reasoning, but I guess if there's one character I'm not worried about, it's Syaoran. I'm more compassionate towards Sakura; I feel she needs my sympathy better. Alright, if I were a reader of the story and not the writer, all I'd feel for him is anger, and I'd only like to wring his handsome neck. But yes, no child yet, for now, that is.

Yukyungtang – Hey, it's been a long time! And you guessed right, I didn't want to keep it anymore!

Lilbabie – I'm sorry, but he has to, this confrontation is crucial for the story to continue the way I mean it to be…I hope you don't find it too fast; at least allow me to explain first. As I have said, this isn't the climax yet, so don't worry. It's vital because the story can't go on without it, or it might, but the chapters will all be colorless and uneventful if I don't make this twist. If I didn't place it here, we'll have to go to a cycle of preparing another wedding and all, this time Syaoran's and Keira's. Not that it won't be interesting, but it'd be like repeating the first chapters…and I avoid doing such. Hope you understand.

Cyrill-o16 – I already changed the rating, sorry if I confused or offended you. And no, Sakura won't be pregnant just yet. Just yet, although it could make a few interesting turns in the story…

Now, enough, I already occupied three pages just in that word of thanks! Now on to the next chapter, entitled (I conveniently forgot to mention it last chapter, as I usually do…Lolz) "And Nothing Remains."

_**Last Chapter's Cliffhanger:**_

"**_The divorce papers are prepared. I'll send them over, and no one need know about it. All they'll need is your signature, and then it's over between us. Legally."_**

"_**We'll see."**_

"_**Goodbye, then." He said, refusing to answer back.**_

_**She opened the door of the office, but he pulled her out.**_

"_**You'll say goodbye to us properly." He said, and quickly dropped her hand as Keira came to view. She and the staff all looked normal, so they must not have heard their 'little scene' back in her office.**_

"_**Syaoran-kun!" Keira greeted him as if it's been ages since they last saw each other. She ran towards Syaoran and kissed the lips that violated her body's 'privacy' just minutes ago. She felt guilty once more, and quickly looked away, not noticing that Syaoran tilted his head so that Keira's lips touched his cheek instead. Keira looked displeased. She was about to note Syaoran's behavior, when, for the second time that day, the door opened.**_

"_**Konichiwa, everyone!" A joyful and familiar voice floated from the door.**_

_**Sakura turned pale. It was Kioko, and beside her was…**_

_**To be continued…**_

9: And Nothing Remains

Sakura's eyes widened and she suddenly felt faint as Kioko walked inside the shop, holding a harassed-looking Xiao Chen in one hand, and his little bag in the other.

Kioko, however, seemed oblivious of the shock in Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan, you forgot to give me the key to your place! I decided to bring him here, instead, or maybe you can give me your key so he can get some sleep at home?" Xiao Chen broke away from Kioko and ran to his mother.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" She felt herself slide down as she hugged her son. She was barely aware that she was shaking so hard.

"I-I missed you, too, Xiao Chen…" And before she could stop herself, the tears started to fall, and she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

Kioko stared at her quizzically. "Sakura, what…" And then she started to notice Syaoran who stood frozen in a corner. Her eyes widened, realization dawning in her face. She dropped the bag beside her and for a moment stood frozen there, too.

"Ohmigod, Sakura!" She exclaimed afterward, clapping her right hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry!" She stared apologetically at Sakura before glancing back at Syaoran who has managed to walk to them. Xiao Chen, noticing him for the first time, broke away from Sakura despite her silent protests.

"No, Xiao Chen!" She whispered threateningly, but to no avail. Xiao Chen has approached Syaoran, and stopped in front of him. Sakura's employees stared curiously, some with dawning comprehension in their faces. But nobody seemed to be bothered by that, except for Keira who looked very much shocked.

"What—who is he, S-Sakura?" Keira asked faintly. Nobody bothered to turn around, or to answer her question. She stared at the boy and man who were facing each other, and choked a sob.

Amber eyes met hazel ones.

For a moment that seemed like an eternity, the two just stared at each other.

"Are you my father, sir?" Xiao Chen asked politely, breaking the silence and the mounting tension in the air. His eyes continued to stare curiously at Syaoran's face.

Sakura's staff gasped at this. Of course, what they see cannot be denied; Xiao Chen is the very image of his father, except for his eyes. Keira was sobbing, though there are no tears falling from her eyes. Nobody paid attention to her muffled cries.

Syaoran, who seemed to have recovered from shock, dropped on his knees and held the boy's face softly. He, too, began shaking uncontrollably, and his eyes began to water, but he just continued to stare at what seemed to be a miniature version of his self.

"W-What is your name?" He asked in a quivering voice, as tears began to spill from his eyes.

Then, in a loud whisper, the youngest of Sakura's workers, Zahira, said, "Of course! Xiao Chen's full name is Li Xiao Chen! And I always wondered if Sakura-sama adopted—" She didn't manage to finish as Kioko elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up!"

"Ouch, that hurt, Kioko-san!" She said, but stopped whispering altogether.

Xiao Chen's tears had started to fall, too, but he answered Syaoran's question.

"Xiao Chen, sir," He said in a strong voice. "Li Xiao Chen." He had dropped the bomb.

At this point, Keira seemed to have recovered completely from shock, and stopped the fake sobbing altogether.

"Li? What do you mean, boy?" She asked Xiao Chen hysterically, but actually staring at no one in particular. "Is this your idea of a joke, Sakura? Is it some kind of a mean joke?" Then, before anyone knew what she was about to do, she approached Xiao Chen and grabbed the scruff in his neck. She began shaking him hard. "Well? Answer me, boy!"

Sakura's eyes flashed at this, and she saw red.

"Will you stop manhandling my son, Keira?" She shouted angrily, and Keira seemed to cower from the anger in her voice. She backed away, and Sakura took the opportunity to whisk her stunned son from the crazed Keira.

"Son?" Keira said in a bare whisper, looking very much scandalized. "What, you have a son, Sakura? So I was right, after all!" She added dramatically, and quite triumphantly. "This is your ironclad reason for not returning to our home in Tomoeda!"

"You're wrong, Keira," She said in a tight-lipped manner, refusing to reveal anything else. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were beginning to burn again.

"Ha! And you even have the nerve to give him Syaoran's surname! Li, huh? Why, you ambitious little sneak!" Keira ranted on, and for that moment, Sakura saw once more the real Keira, the Keira that she abhorred with such passion. The spiteful, envious and black-hearted bitch who always detested her. Keira's face didn't look pretty at all; on the contrary, the way her face was contorted made her look ugly…monstrous. "Is that what you've been feeding this little boy? That Syaoran is his father? Why, this has to be the biggest lie you made yet! You intend to destroy my life to the end, don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura refused to retort bitterly, though she was tempted to do so. All she said was, "Shut up, Keira." Venom laced her voice, though it was a bare whisper. She stared at her terrified son, whose face looked puzzled, and tears streaming down his face. She hugged Xiao Chen tightly, soothing him, telling him it'll be alright.

"Well, boy, tell the truth!" Keira said harshly, her cold black eyes stared at Xiao Chen with such anger, as if she wanted nothing else but wring his neck and kill him. Xiao Chen shuddered, and Sakura, who let go of him lightly, placed a protective arm in front of him. She stared at Keira, her eyes daring the latter to come any closer. Keira did not, but she continued to speak vehemently. "What has your liar mother been telling you?"

At these words, Xiao Chen's eyes flashed in anger. The fury in his face resembled Syaoran's face so much when he is angry, that Keira looked taken aback, and backed a step away from the boy and Sakura, as if he might hurt her.

Xiao Chen broke away from his mother, ignoring the warning look in her eyes, and proceeded to his tiny knapsack beside Kioko, who was carrying it earlier. He began rummaging through it, as if looking for something. His face lightened up after a while, and he took what seemed to be a thick piece of savaged paper. Then he went to face Keira.

"Mom is not a liar, Miss-Whoever-You-Are!" He said angrily, and even in his small voice, the words kinda sound impressive. "She didn't tell me who my Father was! But I found out for myself, because I saw this!" He said and pointed at the piece of paper in his hands. Sakura paled when she saw what it was. Xiao Chen held a picture.

"Xiao Chen, where did you get that?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

It was her only other picture of Syaoran besides the one she saw Xiao Chen hugging just a month or so ago. But he is not alone in the photo; Sakura was with him, and they both looked happy in it. It was taken in a photo shop, immediately after they wedded. She was not dressed properly in their quick secret wedding, but the shop luckily had a white gown and a wedding veil kept in their stash; and just for fun, she wore them, while Syaoran remained in his business suit. Then he carried her bridal style. She laughed at the last moment before the camera flashed, because she knew they looked silly. It was a perfect portrait of their happiness; but it was viciously ripped to pieces, and there was a small detail, the top-right corner of the picture that was missing. It was roughly held together by Scotch Tape, obviously done by Xiao Chen.

Syaoran went forward and snatched the picture out of Xiao Chen's hands; he stared at it for a while before returning it to the boy, looking livid. If it was because Xiao Chen brought the photo or because of the picture's pathetic state, Sakura didn't know; she just assumed the former reason. He must be thinking she intentionally did this to destroy his relationship with Keira. (A/N: Here we go again, the bad exercise: Jumping to conclusions) She wanted to deny that, but he was not even looking at her; before she could speak up, however, Xiao Chen started talking again.

"I found it in your drawer, Mom…I taped it back, but I didn't do well…There was a lost piece, and I couldn't find it..." He explained guiltily, not looking at her at all.

Everyone turned questioning eyes on her. Some looked on the picture in Xiao Chen's hands, and then turned their eyes back to her. She couldn't look at any of them.

Nobody in the shop knew about her life in Tomoeda before she appeared in Okinawa six years ago. She tried so hard to protect her new world from her past, but she could feel the walls she built around herself and Xiao Chen crash before her very eyes.

Keira snatched the picture from Xiao Chen with shaking hands, and let out a frustrated groan. She dropped the photograph before backing away, shocked, from Sakura and the rest. Then she broke to a run towards the door and outside the shop, now a real sob coming from her. Sakura could not raise her head. She remained in a bow, feeling her heart thudding madly.

She didn't expect this. She _hadn't _expected this. It's utterly impossible!

_Obviously not, _a voice said from the back of her racing mind, _it's already happening, isn't it?_

"What does this mean, Sakura?" Syaoran spoke softly, and Sakura unwillingly looked up to meet his eyes. His voice was of false calm; his eyes that glittered dangerously gave him away, telling Sakura a different story.

Syaoran isn't mad, no, he is _furious._ She knows him too well not to recognize that look in his face. His habits haven't changed a bit; he's still the old temperamental Syaoran she left six years ago. And for the first time, she felt fear…fear of Syaoran, and what he could do.

She bowed her head again, refusing to meet his eyes; she feared what she saw in them. Her fingers clutched Xiao Chen tightly in the shoulders, although she did not notice it.

When Sakura still refused to answer him, Syaoran seemed to lose all control he had. Fury broke from his burning amber eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was quivering with anger and emotions Sakura can't…or _refused_... to recognize.

"Answer me, damn it!" He shouted, forgetting where they were. "We have a son and you didn't even tell me? You refused to let me know about him, when you could have…But no! You kept him from me for — what? — five, six years? How could you?" His tears began to fall at this, while everyone gasped.

For a moment, Sakura cowered, biting her lower lip and refusing to answer back, but she, too, lost all control as memories of Syaoran rushed back at her. Her head straightened up, and her eyes were burning green fire.

"Will you shut up? Don't shout at me!" She shouted, seeing only Syaoran and no one else with her burning emerald eyes. "Y-you have no right to do this…no right to reprimand me like this!" Her tears started falling again, and her voice was filled with so much pain, that for a moment, Syaoran's face softened. "N-not after we went on our separate lives, not after what you did!"

Syaoran wasn't angry anymore; his face looked soft, and he stared Sakura with pained eyes. It seems that the sight of Sakura in tears caused him to recover his sanity. But it isn't just the tears; it was what Sakura last said that caused him to calm down.

"What do you mean, 'not after what I did,' Sakura? Why did you leave me that day? Why didn't you tell me about your pregnancy?" He asked softly, wanting to cross the distance between them, to comfort Sakura and tell her to start over again, with him, with their son. He wanted to tell her how much he wanted to be with her again; but instead, he stood his ground, even though it was killing him.

At this, Sakura snorted, as if what he said was incredulous.

"What, Syaoran? Trying to redeem your self? I guess it's too late, Syaoran…too late, for it's all over and done for…all over and done for…" She said weakly, and she dropped on the floor, nearly hysterical.

Once more, he wanted to embrace her, to imprison her in his arms, to take away her pains…But he knows just how proud Sakura is. He contented himself with a sigh.

"No, you're wrong, Sakura…This isn't over yet. When you are ready and okay, we'll talk again. We owe each other an explanation." He said softly as Sakura's muffled sobs pierced the silence. "And you'll tell me just what you mean by what you said."

"No! Why don't you just go away and leave us alone? You're going to have a new family…And I won't allow you to take Xiao Chen away! Never…never!" She said viciously, and he only looked at her with eyes that pierced her very soul.

"You really think I'd do that?" He looked hurt and as if he wanted to say something else, then he stopped on his tracks. His face became passive, and then he walked up to Xiao Chen, who was cowering in a corner, crying silently from shock. Syaoran's face filled with compassion, and love.

"H-hey, son…" He said, and wanted to kick his self for stuttering. His eyes burned with unshed tears. "I-I'm sorry we met this way…and only now, after so long…I-I…I d-didn't k-know..." His voice broke, and once more that fateful day, Li Syaoran cried like he never did before.

"We'll talk some other time, huh? I…I m-might come over your house… Would you like to meet your grandparents? They'd love to meet you…T-They'd love you, son…" He said after a few moments. Then he hugged Xiao Chen who flung his self to his father's arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, and then broke apart. Then he ruffled Xiao Chen's already unruly chestnut brown hair lovingly.

"Goodbye for now, Xiao Chen, and I'm sorry..." He said then turned to Sakura. "We'll talk again and settle this for once and for all…" He told Sakura as he turned to the door.

"…My wife." He added softly, and walked out of the place.

Syaoran's last words rang like the soft sound of the wind chimes as he left.

Sakura felt so weak…so weak…

She gathered her son who was looking wistfully at the door in her arms and hugged him lightly.

"Sakura?" Kioko said silently after a while, almost cautiously. "Listen, I-I didn't know…I'm sorry, God knows…"

"It is okay, Kioko-chan," She said with a sigh, "I knew this could happen…And it really will happen one way or another, I just didn't know when…"

"I don't know, but one thing's certain: I won't give Xiao Chen to him. Never."

"What he said, was it true? Are you really his—?"

"Wife," Sakura finished for her, "Yes, I married Li Syaoran when I was 19, a fresh graduate of Tokyo University. And Xiao Chen was born when I was 20, when I moved here."

"How long did the marriage last? I mean…"

"It's okay; I know you want to know. It lasted three months; I was a month pregnant when I left him, and he didn't know it. But if you're asking legally, he's still my…husband…"

"But what about your stepsister, Keira?" Kioko asked, looking completely bewildered.

"He came here today to ask for a divorce. Then this happened…" She said without any bitterness at all. She felt numb again. But she's certain that when she sees him again, the wounds that never really healed would feel painful again. "And I honestly, honestly don't know what will happen…"

"But nobody knows of Li Syaoran's marriage! It should have been big news, what with a celebrity like him!" Zahira said loudly, not being able to contain her curiosity anymore.

"Yes," She said with a small, sarcastic laugh. "Only, it was in secret…Besides, I stopped using his surname when I left. For all I knew when we separated, it was officially over between us…"

"Can you tell us what really happened?" Kioko said, and the rest of the staff nodded in agreement.

She stared at the wall opposite her, not really seeing it. She has not even heard of Kioko's last remark, for she was lost…

She was lost in memories, and her eyes grew misty as her past, her past with Syaoran, began to flow freely from her subconscious…Like a river that flowed forever…

And before anyone can do anything, before anyone can catch her, Sakura fell to the floor, unconscious. She was stressed more than anything…

…And lost in her dreams…dreams that involve her mysterious past with Li Syaoran.

A/N: Now, I told you this is an eventful chapter, didn't I? And kinda long, too. Hope it satisfied you. And starting next chapter, we'll be leaving the present as Sakura and Syaoran revisit the past. The next chapter will be entitled "The Mystery," and if it's too long, there will be a part two to follow. After "The Mystery," it will be "Sakura's Story," and after that, "The Other Side of the Story." It is meant to explain to the readers the past completely, but no, I'm only beginning to write "The Mystery," so it'll be quite a while before I can update; I hope you all understand. Please review, okay? Thanks for your time, and for helping me continue this story. Till "The Mystery," then! For now, I'm signing off.


	11. Chapter 10: The Mystery: Part I

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: How overwhelming! Over a hundred reviews, so far, and for only nine chapters! Thanks very much; that really got me going. But I know it must be pretty frustrating to the followers of this story that it took me ages to update, and that's putting it mildly. (That had to be the understatement of the year!) I'm sorry, it was frustrating for me, too, but I had to give justice to the so-called past. Besides, it's not as if I haven't started on it already; in fact, I already have twenty average notebook pages with the written draft of this part alone, and it's not even over yet. The reason behind this very late update is the fact that I can't log in the past week to update. It's always a 'Cannot Find Server' whenever I click 'Log In,' so don't put all the blame to me, okay? So, before you all kill me, here's part one of the past, everyone. Oh, before I forget it; a word of thanks to last chapter's reviewers:

Sakura-jr17 – Thanks; you really think it's 'intense?' Hope you won't find this chapter lame, then!

Enchanted-Princess – Thanks, please continue reading and reviewing my fic!

Mystical Dream121 – Of course we all hate people like her! Perhaps that's why that kind of person exists — to bring hatred to the world and the beloved readers. As for Keira breaking our lovers up, you'll have to find out the hard way, I think; I'm nowhere near telling you. So it's better if you just watch out for it, okay? (Insert evil giggles here)

Bellcicle – Gee, thanks! Yeah, it already has too many complications; but thanks anyway for having faith in me. I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner; Fanfiction had some trouble the past week, I can't log in…I was so mad, mind you. Soooo Mad.

Kute-lido-azn – Thanks! Please continue to support me…

Krn5rul3 – Here's Chapter 10, anyways…Hope you like it!

Lil LoveStar – Soap Opera? Ha-ha! That's putting it mildly! Do you think I could make a career out of this, like be a scriptwriter or playwright? Lolz! As for the reviews, you contributed to it, thanks much!

Anime-lover-forever2007 – Do you mean it, like, I kinda put you on the edge of the seat? I'm honored to be able to do that to my readers! Thanks, I'm overwhelmed, really!

Insanity-ward – Of course, Syaoran's very sweet, and… as for loving my story, thanks, thanks, and if it was passionate, it's thanks to you readers and some stroke of inspiration. And here's the update, at last, I can hear your exasperated sigh!

Ffgirl-07 – Oh, don't get paranoid about Keira, I hate violence, for one. I doubt if there'll be as much as a gun shot in my story — action movies are not my cup of tea, see. I love melodramas like this one, though…Hopeless romantic, self-confessed, that's what I am.

Hikari Blaze – Don't tell me you still hate Syaoran? C'mon, don't be too harsh on him…Lolz! As for Xiao Chen, sorry, I don't know Takato…though I would like to get to know him…

Liloazngurl03 – Everything will be alright; that's Yoh Asakura's philosophy in life. I guess I took a leaf outta his book, so I let the problems be solved one by one. So no sweat, don't worry, coz all things will fall into place at the right time.

Glykera – Thanks!

Buu – Thanks for the compliment on Xiao Chen; but no, Sakura has enough problems to be going on with, and another child won't help at this point of the story…Sorry to disappoint you, but there'll be another kid or more, but only in the later part of the story…

Lotty – Of course, he loves her still, and vice versa. As for the reason, that'll have to wait…about two or three chapters after this one.

? – Hey, Anonymous, thanks, and here's your wish!

bAbYgUrL08 – I guess all the answers to your questions lie in the future part of the story; sorry, I'm evil, find out the hard way by speculating while reading the story…Ha-ha!

Animefreakkagome – (Blushes) Gee, thanks…here's another one, a bit later, though…Don't get mad, okay? And don't go berserk on me! Lolz…

Cherriblossomxz – Yeah, Xiao Chen got that from his father, isn't it obvious? As for Syaoran dumping old Keira, let's see… I might have written something about it in this chapter or the next, depending on how I cut the past up.

MistressMizu – Thanks, I can't believe people have begun to like my writing style, finally…as for the emotional chapter, there's only one secret: I just tell the story to myself, pretend that it's real, so that I can feel the emotions that's within the tale. There's also the fact of using appropriate words; you might not want to confuse readers with highfalutin words…

Miyu – Oh, Syaoran's no fool, that's what I can only tell you. As for Sak's revenge, I dunno about it…but we'll see, we'll see.

Yukyungtang – It's been a while, there! Anyway, last chapter was longer than I anticipated, and yes, the hard part is over. It is over, but the story's just begun…

Jero – Thanks, finally, I had your praise! I hope you'd like this explanatory part, though…

Musette Fujiwara – Do you think I overdid myself this time? Hah, that'll be the day…Yeah, stupid little pride, don't you think? When all along love is there? Yah, right. As for the _real _Keira Kinomoto, you'll be seeing a lot of her in this part, promise. Then you can go on hating her in the reviews…

Now, enough word of thanks, on to the part one of a much-awaited explanatory part of the story!

Legend: Scenes in _Italic _writing are parts of the past, normal typing involves the present. Hope you don't get confused!

10: The Mystery: Part I

As Sakura slept in a bed due to exhaustion, Touya stared at his sister's serene face, his own features grim and tired at the same time. He had rushed to her aid when she had fainted, and now, she was safe on a bed in her house. After reassuring Xiao Chen that Sakura is all right, he sat down beside her bed, thinking of how much trouble her husband caused; even more than he's worth. That guy was lucky they didn't meet that day, or else, he might have earned himself a punch in the face. When he bore witness to the two's wedding years and years ago, almost reluctantly, he only had Sakura's best interests at heart. He never dreamt that _this_ would happen…They were very much in love then, very much in love…

Unknown to him, however, Sakura was revisiting the past…walking down the memory lanes of yesterday…

_Sakura waited impatiently for Tomoyo, her best friend since childhood, underneath a cherry tree in the campus grounds of Tokyo University. Eighteen years of age, with smiling emerald eyes and fiery auburn hair, she is two years her best friend's junior; she had been accelerated twice in the past, being extremely smart and witty. Now a senior, she will be graduating with a degree in BA Journalism next summer. She has lost her liking for writing a year ago, but her father, an accomplished archaeologist and a college professor, refused point-blank to fund her studies if she shifted to Interior Designing. He didn't want to waste money on such a 'basic' and 'common' skill and knowledge, according to him. Tomoyo, however, was studying Fashion Designing. She's having the time of her life, while Sakura dully waited for her under the cherry blossoms in a heated afternoon. _

_"Sakura!" A honey-laced voice she knew and abhorred so well called her. She didn't bother to turn around as Xi Keira, her stepsister, walked towards her. Keira was a year younger that she is, but is only starting college herself. Even though she isn't even Fujitaka's daughter, she has been her father's favorite, and is studying 'Modeling' in Okinawa State University, a good few miles from Tokyo. It was much nearer to Tomoeda, and though Keira isn't dumb, she isn't bright either, and had failed the entrance test to Tokyo U. Sakura silently envied her for being able to study her chosen course, no matter how impractical it is. Fujitaka was willing to waste thousands of yen on this girl for 'basic' and 'common' knowledge, as he had refused to do the same for Sakura. _

_"Keira," She said with utmost dislike, not bothering to face her. "What brings you here?" There is a deeper reason for her resentment of Keira. She was the biggest phony Sakura had ever known, and she fed Fujitaka lies about Sakura and her whereabouts. Fujitaka assigned her to check on Sakura every now and then, with Touya working abroad on some big company. Keira always tells their father that Sakura dated, partied all night, and gets home drunk every other day. Fujitaka, unfortunately, always believed the coal-eyed girl who can never do anything wrong in his eyes. _

_Of course it wasn't even true; Sakura would even get lost still in Tokyo if you left her alone. Aside from being dreadful in directions, she rarely goes out of the dormitory where she and Tomoyo stayed. Keira knows a lot more about Tokyo, since she was the one who went to wild parties almost every night, and even though she wasn't staying in Tokyo, Sakura knows she's almost always around. But she never bothered telling Fujitaka this; for him, Keira was the sweet, modest and perfect 'little girl' of his. _

_He never really used to distrust Sakura so. It all started when Sakura caught Keira making out with her then-boyfriend, Kakashi Fujiyama. _

_…Sakura heard distinct but almost inaudible moans come from Keira's room beside hers. She was studying Calculus, and wanted some peace; she has exams the next day. She went outside her room and rapped the door hard, preparing to reprimand Keira as soon as she opened the door; but Sakura got the shock of her life instead. _

_Keira was almost naked except for her panties; she held her bra on one hand. Then a man's voice floated from her bed. _

_"Keira, who's that? What's taking you so long…C'mon, hurry up, I can't wait to get inside you…" Said the voice obscenely. Sakura clapped her right hand over her mouth, horrified. She wanted to throw up right then and there; the indecency of this girl! _

_"W-What are you doing, K-Keira?" She managed to stutter out, though what Keira was doing was quite obvious. _

_"Oh, sweet little stepsis," Keira answered coolly, not bothering to cover herself up. She knew why she's this brave, as Fujitaka was on an out-of-town convention. "Nosy now, are we? Why, are you really that naïve? It's quite obvious! Hic!" She hiccupped, and Sakura knew she was drunk. Then Kakashi stood up from the bed, completely naked, and Sakura stared, wide-eyed, as he French kissed Keira. Then, he began sucking Keira's breasts, and to her amazement, Keira giggled. _

_She took a step backward in disgust. _

_"Father will know about this, Keira, I assure you," She warned. "He's coming home tomorrow, you wait." _

_"Dying to squeal, aren't we, Sakura?" She said in between moans, as Kakashi removed her panties and entered her from behind. "Oh…Kakashi, you're killing me…Stop…S-stop, onegai!" Her body lengthened and arched as her boyfriend began to thrust inside her… "Wait!" He stopped, but remained inside her. "But he'll know, Sakura, he'll know! Don't worry…" She said, and Kakashi began thrusting inside her again. Indecent moans filled the house. _

_Horrified, Sakura closed her eyes and ran away. _

_"Perverts!" She shouted as tears streamed her face. "Liberated exhibitionists!" She added and entered her room. Before she could lock it, though, the two were after her. _

_"Want to join in the fun, dearie?" Keira asked softly, as Kakashi barged into her room. He ran towards her, and Sakura thought she knew how a monster must look like. _

_He jumped to her bed, and started to kiss her all over. Keira only laughed in the doorway. He began to undress her and Sakura shuddered in disgust. She was powerless, powerless…He began kissing her neck, and Sakura pushed him away from her. But he was a big man, and soon enough, she was naked, except for her panties. She didn't notice that Keira was already dressed. She thought she was going to be violated completely as Kakashi poised himself above her and prepared to enter her, when a man came bursting inside her room. No tears came down her face anymore; she was too shocked to feel anything. She felt numb…numb… _

_"What's this all about?" It was Fujitaka, and his eyes were merely slits. He looked furious, but Sakura did not care. She was safe…safe… "I left for a convention and this is what I see in my return? How long has this been going on? I trusted you, Sakura!" _

_"F-Father…" That was when the tears started to fall. How was she to tell him she was nearly raped, and that he only arrived in time? _

_"And Keira's own boyfriend, too! Have you no decency, my child?" He said in fury. "The poor girl's crying on her room, telling me how you seduced her drunken boyfriend, and how she could only watch in your sexual displays!" Slap. Before she could say anything to defend herself, her father had hurt her already. "Get dressed! Get dressed, you slut! Are you even my daughter? As for you, boy," He spat out at Kakashi, who was cowering in a corner. "Never set foot in this house again, you hear? And you leave Keira well alone!" _

_Sakura followed her father's orders, but before she could reach her bed to sleep, all thoughts of Calculus forgotten, everything went black. _

_… _

_And Touya was the only one who believed her. Touya managed to get back at Kakashi for nearly raping her and the one to comfort her when he got home the next day and found out what happened. _

_Keira's voice brought her to the present. _

_"Father wants you home," She spat the words out as if they were poison. "Touya's coming home this weekend, he wants you there." Keira never called Touya 'oniichan.' And Sakura knew why; Keira was 12 when she came to Japan and was adopted, and she had a big crush on Touya. She even went as far as deliberately seducing him. Touya only scoffed at her and ignored her; he also hated her for doing things that made Fujitaka hate his real daughter. _

_Sakura's face lightened up. _

_"Oh, no need to force me, I'll come home," She said brightly. Keira stared at her with dagger eyes before she turned and left. Sakura was glad to see her back turned at her. _

_"Sakura!" A voice called down from the stairs of the main building, and Sakura turned. An amethyst-eyed, raven-haired girl was descending the steps, accompanied by a bespectacled blue-haired young man she had not seen before. He had to be around 22 or 23, and he was definitely a student. All lonely thoughts forgotten, she went and met them halfway, a small smile on her lips. The blue-eyed man was smiling too, and Sakura noticed that he also had eyes of dark blue. She stared at her best friend, who was blushing lightly and looking quite embarrassed. _

_"Hello, Tomoyo-chan," She said when she reached them. She was grinning slyly, but Tomoyo did not meet her gaze. "And I don't think we've met, Mister…?" She turned to the man, and offered him her hand, which he took with a smile. _

_"Eriol Hirigazawa." He said, "And you are…?" _

_"Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo's best friend." She said. "You're not a student here, are you?" She asked softly, and Eriol laughed. _

_"No! I already work. I was driving my way to work, when…I, er, splashed a water puddle on Miss Daidouji accidentally. I felt responsible for her mess." He paused, smiling more widely. "I guess I should be going. Can I offer the lovely ladies a lift?" He asked with a small bow. _

_Before Sakura could say anything, Tomoyo blurted out, "No!" Then she blushed. "Uh, I mean…We can manage, but thanks for the offer, Mr. Hirigazawa." She added quickly. _

_"Oh," He was clearly disappointed, but he nodded. "Well, then, I shall be going. And please do think about my offer, Miss Daidouji." Then he turned to leave. _

_Once he was out of sight, Sakura elbowed her friend and gazed at her questioningly. _

_"Well?" She demanded when Tomoyo did not say anything. "What was he talking about?" _

_"Oh, Sakura-chan! He's just sooo kind," Tomoyo piped up, "I was out early since my last subject instructor didn't turn up, and I was waiting under the tree…Then his car came rushing past by, and I got splashed…It rained earlier, didn't it? But instead of walking away, he offered me help! Then…" Tomoyo paused dramatically and Sakura wanted to kill her. _

_"Don't kill me with suspense, Tomoyo-chan!" She nearly shrieked the words out. _

_"After a few minutes' chat, he invited me to a dinner date!" Tomoyo was nearly skipping. "Only, it's a double date, so I told him I'd think about it. So, will you come with me, Sakura? Please, pretty please?" _

_"When is it?" She asked cautiously. If it's on Saturday, she'll have to decline, since she needs to come home. _

_"Friday night," Tomoyo said. "But if you don't come, I won't come, too!" _

_"Oh…I guess…Why the hell not?" She answered with a grin on her face. Tomoyo smiled brightly then hugged her. _

_They let go of each other, staring at each other hard. Then they both laughed like crazy. _

_Hmm. Not a bad day. Not a bad day at all. _

**_Friday Night _**

_"Oh, Sakura, aren't you nervous?" Tomoyo asked, twiddling her thumbs. "I'm all fidgety!" _

_"Relax, Tomoyo-chan! For the nth time, you look great!" _

_They were half an hour early. Eriol and his 'friend' will come at 8:00, and it's only 7:28. _

_Sakura supposed she's also nervous, but only because she didn't know what to expect of Eriol's friend. _

_She sighed, and tried to fix her hair again. _

_--- _

Meanwhile, as Sakura lay asleep, one soul remains restless.

Syaoran stared at the wine glass in his hand. It was his fifth, and the newly-opened bottle of tequila was now half-empty. But still, sleep wouldn't come…

_"Eriol, I told you, I can't come!" He protested to his cousin. He wore a resigned lopsided grin as Eriol shook his head. _

_At the age of 23, he, Li Xiao Lang, Syaoran to friends and family, the executive vice-president of LGC, and the next-in-line leader of the Li Clan, is a certified playboy. He just refuses to be serious about anything at all. He has never fallen in love, but he isn't a virgin anymore. He doubted if there was 23-year old virgin in the world nowadays. _

_"No can do," Eriol said, laughing. "Enough of this fake sulking just because some girl refused to go to bed with you!" _

_He was talking about Lizzy, a girl he met at some bar who refused him point-blank when he asked for a date. That sure deflated his oversized ego. _

_He scratched his chestnut brown hair irritably at the memory of his shame. But his amber eyes twinkled with mischief just the same. Maybe going out wasn't such a bad idea. _

_But Eriol saw the look in his eyes. _

_"Now, no fooling around, though, I just like you to meet the charming friend of my girl-to-be, so don't go around breaking anyone's heart tonight." _

_Syaoran sighed. Now here he sat in a limousine, Eriol all clammy and fidgety beside him. _

_"You look great, okay, Eriol? Enough!" He said and shook his head in a carefree sort of way. _

_Half an hour later, they stopped at a dorm near Tokyo U. Syaoran's jaw dropped. _

_What, we're dating college students? _

_Eriol went out of the car and his sinking feeling didn't stop. He followed Eriol almost reluctantly. He liked sophisticated girls, and not kids! _

_But he forgot all these when two pretty ladies emerged from the doorway. His jaw literally dropped. _

_One had amethyst eyes and raven hair, but she wasn't the one he was drawn to. It was the other girl with auburn hair and bright green eyes who caught his attention. _

_Now he knew what an angel must look like. _

_He hoped silently that Tomoyo-Whoever was the raven-haired girl, or else… _

_Then Eriol escorted the amethyst-eyed girl down the stairs, and he felt his breathing ease. _

_The three approached him, but he didn't notice it. He continued gaping at the girl like an idiot. _

_Then, Eriol cleared his throat loudly. _

_"Huh?" He said stupidly, blinking hard. _

_"Hello, I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Said the girl-angel who offered him her hand. He stared at it stupidly, until Eriol cleared his throat again. He turned to look at his cousin's face, and saw that he was having silent fits of laughter inside. Annoyed of his own actions, he turned to Sakura. Instead of shaking her hand, he took it to his lips and kissed it lightly. It was smooth and creamy. He wondered how it must feel to be caressed by… _

_Urgh! Quit it, you horny school boy! _

_The girl looked taken aback, but smiled just the same. _

_"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kinomoto. Li Xiao Lang at your service, but you may call me Syaoran." He said softly, smiling as he let go of her hand. _

_"Oh," She said, and smiled serenely. "If that's the case, then you may call me Sakura." _

_Not a bad beginning, he thought, grinning widely. Not at all. _

_And I won't regret this night. Never. Ever. _

A/N: So, how was it? The past took a lot more space than I anticipated, so change of plans, okay? It's not just some two-part story anymore. Three or four parts should do it, I think. Now I've got to dash, I wanna catch 'Gokusen' on TV. Do tell me what you think, okay? I'll see you in part two!


	12. Chapter 11: The Mystery: Part II

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: How overwhelming! Over a hundred reviews, so far, and for only ten chapters! I accidentally deleted my draft! Ugh! I hate myself! Oh, before I forget it; a word of thanks to last chapter's reviewers:

Sakura-jr17 – Thanks; you don't think it's surreal? Whew!

Mystical Dream121 – Sorry if I'm a bit late, hope you like this part 2!

Bellcicle – Thanks for the criticisms, I overlooked the blue-eyed thingy. As for the tenses, just think that the past is actually the present, unfolded before our very eyes. Like, we were there when it actually happened, and it's not just told to us by the characters. Get what I mean? I really hope you do. And it's alternatingly the flashbacks of Sakura and Syaoran. As for the age thing, Keira is younger than Sakura by a year. I guess you're thinking about Keira's remark, 'sweet little stepsis,'? It's only a matter of expression, besides, Keira's European biologically, and she's much taller than Sakura, whose parentage is purely Japanese. Hope that made things clear... Thanks anyway, and keep reading and reviewing!

Krn5rul3 – Thanks! Here's Chapter 11, anyways…Hope you like it!

Lil LoveStar – She'll get what she deserves, promise!

Anime-lover-forever2007 – You don't think it's impossible, then? And are you still at the edge of your seat? Bit overwhelming...

Insanity-ward – It's okay, people usually get shocked with stuff like that. But as I said, it's normal for me; sorry for confusing, shocking, offending or disgusting you. Hope you continue to read my fic!

Ffgirl-07 – Thanks!

Hikari Blaze – Don't hate him, I can't… As for Fujitaka, give him a break, I wanna redeem him later in the story…

Liloazngurl03 – It's okay, I'm a big fan of happy endings…This is definitely one of them; somewhat a second chance at love.

bAbYgUrL08 – Keira'll get what she deserves, thirteen years worth of revenge. Ha-ha! As for the lemony part, that was a spur-of-the-moment thing…It wasn't in the actual draft.

Animefreakkagome – Of cpurse I'm alive, very much alive and kicking…Sorry for leaving you hanging there, I blacked out for a week, I think…And yes, I'm fine, thanks. Here's the second installment of the Mystery.

Cherriblossomxz – I give you the right to hate Keira; as I myself might strangle her if she continues to get away with evilness. I'll get her in the later chapters; like, thirteen years' worth of Karma. As for Fujitaka, I'll redeem him, I hate doing this to him. He's so nice in the series; I just abhor myself for violating his character. It's not too late, anyway, and I didn't get round writing it.

Winniekins – Thanks!

Anime-lover-forever2007 – Thanks, I'm overwhelmed!

Amigirl – You'll find out soon enough, it's in the beginning of this chapter. I mean, the beginning of what's gonna happen next.

MistressMizu – Thanks, I thought people won't like it; I thought they're expecting some Lizzie Bennet – Mr. Darcy thing, or maybe Hermione Granger – Ron Weasley stuff…They might be good, but clichéd. I've already used the Pride and Prejudice stuff in Beloved Enemy, and Best Friend stuff is old hat. Guess that's that, though…Keep reading, okay? Thanks!

Miyu – Hate Keira all you want, but wait till Fujitaka has said his piece. And I think I'm gonna make Keira explain why she did all the horrible things…As there's a reason for everything.

Yukyungtang – It's been a while, there! But you better study, I don't wanna be the reason for an "F." Thanks anyway!

Eternalsolaris – Thanks, I'm awed…As for the guilty party, find out by reading the fic. I'm not divulging any info here.

Rema – Sorry if you find it weird, I got it from some analysis that women's brains are three years or so older than guys; meaning 15-year old girls think like 18-year old guys. Besides, I want someone who can protect, love, pamper, guide, indulge and tolerate her. And I'm not the only one, anyway; some novels I've read go as far as 20 years age gap…which is overly discomfiting. No offense taken, anyway, and please continue reading this one!

Tenkouken - Thanks... (Blushes) Hope you continue reading this fic, no matter how sad it sounded at first!

Now, enough word of thanks, on to the part two of the much-awaited explanatory part of the story!

Legend once more: Scenes in _Italic _writing are parts of the past, normal fonts involve the present. Hope you don't get confused!

11: The Mystery: Part II

Syaoran knows he fell in love with Sakura the moment he saw her descending the steps of her dorm. Back then, he dated different women every night, and only mellowed down a little when Lizzy turned him down. But when he met Sakura, he stopped dating other women altogether. Perhaps in his subconscious, he knew she was the one for him. And they had such a perfect start for a perfect love. Nothing seemed to go wrong.

He sighed.

'_But where,' _He thought painfully, _'where did our love for each other go wrong?'_

"Ah!" He screamed, before forcefully throwing the wine glass in his hand to the wall before him, where it shattered to pieces.

They met nearly seven years ago. They met and fell in love.

They fell apart six years ago.

And now, he's just found out that they have a son.

And it's driving him mad.

He turned to his desk. There lay his divorce papers, prepared by Hisashi Yamazaki, the Li Family Lawyer, who promised to remain discreet about it. The papers to his and her freedom.

But did he really want to be free? And did he really think he'd be free of Sakura once they were divorced?

'_No. She pesters me like a computer virus. And both in my heart and mind, too…'_

Without really thinking, he gathered the papers and went to the kitchen. He turned the food processor on, and threw the papers in, where they were torn to pieces in an instant.

After turning it off, and without bothering to trash what remained of the divorce papers, he went to his room, shut his eyes, and tried his best to get some sleep.

---

Meanwhile, as Syaoran tried with all his might to sleep, Sakura remains motionless in bed, with Touya beside her, not knowing that she is relishing the colorful past.

_She stared absentmindedly at the ceiling. Last night was wonderful beyond words. She and Tomoyo split up together with their dates; Syaoran hated double dates. There's just not enough privacy, so he says. So, as Tomoyo and Eriol decided to go at Yoshi's, a famous restaurant located a little farther somewhere in south Tokyo, She and Syaoran decided to go at Nadesico Yuri Reztoh, a few blocks away from the dorm. The limo drove away, leaving the two of them there. After dinner, they went to a cool place named Gyro Petit, some bar a couple of minutes' walk from Nadesico Yuri._

_In that few hours that they talked, she learned a lot about him. He was the next president of LGC, one of Japan's largest corporations. He's the only son of Yelan Li, and has four elder, pretty sisters. He's got a brown belt in just about every Martial Arts there is (So it sounded to her; she's not in to Martial Arts much), but most especially in Kung-Fu. He loves Japanese and Chinese Cuisine, but also Italian and Western food._

_Then he walked her home, and asked permission to kiss her goodnight. She was surprised that he asked; and though it was a bit too fast for her, she agreed, expecting a light kiss on the cheek. But instead, he kissed her lightly on the lips, before biding her goodnight._

_She didn't even notice how she got in, or how she fell asleep. She felt like floating._

_On the bed beside hers, Tomoyo also looked a bit dazed. She came home a bit earlier than Sakura (Which was saying something, as Yoshi's is farther than Nadesico Yuri Reztoh and Gyro Petit.), but when Sakura got back, she vaguely noticed in her stupor that Tomoyo was in the same state. She needn't ask, for she already knew why._

_She, Sakura Kinomoto, eighteen years of age, was falling in love for the first time. And it seems that Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend, twenty years of age, was also falling in love._

_All thoughts of last night flew off when she heard the doorbell ring. In their dorm, security is a little bit... well, lax. Anybody could answer the phone; open the door, just like an ordinary house. She expected that the couple of girls who live there are still asleep, so she grudgingly stood up to open the door herself. Tomoyo didn't budge, and with a resolved sigh, she got out of bed reluctantly._

_'Who'd be visiting this early?' She thought darkly, muttering to herself. But all angry thoughts disappeared, to be replaced by excitement and irrepressible mirth when she saw who it is. _

_It was Touya, and she didn't mind at all that Keira was there, too, scowling, since her brother is there._

_"Oniichan!" She shrieked, forgetting that other students were sleeping, and nearly strangled her grinning brother as she hugged him tightly._

_"Ow, kaijuu, stop strangling me, or you'd have me killed accidentally!" He said good-naturedly, and mimed choking as she continued to 'strangle' him._

_"Why didn't you wait for me at home? You know I'll always come... You don't seem to have rested yet!" She said incessantly, ignoring what Touya just called her. Touya looked very tired indeed and was still in his business suit. He seemed to have come home in quite a hurry, but Sakura wasn't complaining. She only wished he didn't look exhausted._

_"I wanted to tour around this place with you, squirt," he whined, "I missed our trips a lot. You'd come with me, won't you?" He said, with pleading, hush-puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes, but took her brother's hand and pulled him inside, shutting the door before Keira's scowling face. _

_"…As if you don't know Tokyo well enough! You even know this place better than I do, I bet!" She said, shoving her brother in to the receiving room. _

_"Ah, don't argue with me, kaijuu, I'm dead tired already for that! But I can manage the whole day out, anyway…" _

_This time Touya didn't get away with the teasing. _

_"For the last time, Oniichan, I — am — not — a — kaijuu!" She screamed, and stamped at her brother's foot. _

_"Ow, ow!" He shouted, "That hurt! Why not get ready, I wanna go now!" _

_She stopped what she was doing, and grinned at Touya, before running upstairs. _

_"Give me five minutes!" _

_"Knowing you, it'll be noon by the time you're done! Are you still late for school, Kaijuu?" Touya shouted at her back, but she was already upstairs in seconds, and had not heard her brother's remark. _

_Fifteen minutes later (though she only said five), Sakura went down after saying goodbye to Tomoyo, who blushed a little when she heard that Touya was downstairs (She used to have a crush on Touya, but apparently, grown out of the feeling. Sakura thinks she's only embarrassed now because Sakura knew it). _

_"Ready?" Touya asked her, and he seemed a bit younger with that playful smile in his lips. Nobody would think he's nearing thirty. (A/N: in this fic, he's ten years older than Sakura, making him already 28.) _

_She nodded, and they headed towards the door. _

_--- _

Syaoran could not sleep still. It had to be a record, as he already had almost half a dozen shots of tequila, but still, he remained restless and disturbed. He tossed and turned in bed, adjusted his air-conditioner to the coldest temperature, but still remained uncomforted. He can't help but think about Keira, too. In a way, he felt guilty about what happened between him and Sakura while they were supposed to be talking, but all in all, the relief he feels now defeated his anxiety; for just a few hours ago, he had seen the real Keira that Sakura told him about many times before. How could he have been so blind? But then, Keira can charm the wits out of people if she wanted to, but that doesn't change the fact of her being a scheming, spiteful bitch.

And he knew… he knew that... It will be a mistake to marry her.

_He smiled to his self as he parked his car near the Tokyo Shino Dormitory. He knew it was too early to call, but Sakura and he agreed to meet at eight o'clock today. He just didn't want to be late; never mind Eriol teasing him like hell about being a teenager on his first date. If he wasn't so eager to leave, Eriol will have a black eye by now. But he was too excited to be annoyed. He grinned for no reason at all as he walked out of the car. _

_He froze at the sight he saw from the distance. _

_Sakura was hugging (Was she? It looked like she's throttling his neck) a tall, black-haired man who looked much older than she is. Another girl was standing beside the two, looking impatient and annoyed. He stared as Sakura pulled the man inside and shut the door, his heart filled with jealousy and fear. _

_Frowning confusedly, he walked slowly towards the girl who looked infuriated when Sakura shut her out of the dorm. _

_"Ahem." He cleared his throat, and the girl turned around. She didn't look Japanese at all. She had white-blonde hair and coal black eyes. She was also very tall, about 5'7", unlike Sakura, who only stood at approximately 5'3". But still, as he was three inches over six feet, he towered a bit over the girl. _

_Her eyes stared at him appraisingly, then widened with recognition and excitement. _

_"Oh, it can't be **the **Li Syaoran?" Her voice was shrill and girlish, and he didn't like it a bit. And though she was very pretty, he found her gaze uncomfortable and her face, which was very pale, as though she rarely went out of the house, rather unattractive. But then, he can't go about judging people by looks alone, so he offered her his hand as he introduced himself. _

_"Yes, I'm Li Syaoran. And you are?" He asked politely, hoping he didn't sound rude or disinterested. _

_"Oh, I'm Xi Keira Kinomoto, glad to meet you!" She said in Japanese, with a perfect Japanese accent. Then her name registered in his head. _

_"I can say the same," he remarked, pulling his hand away, before asking, "Kinomoto, you say? How are you related to Sakura Kinomoto?" He didn't notice that her eyes sharpened at the sound of Sakura's name. _

_"We're stepsisters," she said nonchalantly, and then went on in much warmer tones, "How come you know her? She didn't tell me about that… Mind you, she doesn't treat me like family." Her tone turned indifferent again at the last remark, but he didn't even notice her talking, for at that moment, Sakura walked out of the dorm with the tall raven-haired guy. She stopped short when she saw him outside, and her eyes widened. _

_"Syaoran!" She muttered in surprise, and then added in apologetic tones, "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot!" He noticed that the guy was eyeing him with mingled curiosity and dislike. _

_'So, the feeling is mutual, then?' He thought darkly, and eyed him with equal intensity. _

_Sakura cleared her throat, blushing. _

_"Oh, I'm really, really sorry…Only, Oniichan came and…" Her voice trailed away when she noticed that the two were staring menacingly at each other. She tugged at the sleeve of the man beside her and stared warningly. The man dropped his gaze, but held Sakura protectively by the arm. _

_"Um, as I was saying, this man, um…My brother, I mean, came home earlier today and paid me a visit. _

_"W-ell, he also wanted to go out with me today. Oh, I forgot! Brother, this is Li Syaoran, a f-friend of mine. Syaoran, meet my brother Touya Kinomoto." She introduced them, and he merely noticed that she hesitated in saying 'friend.' _

_As Sakura stared at both of them expectantly, and somewhat warningly, they grudgingly shook hands and let go immediately. _

_"W-well," Sakura stammered out, "Since both of you want to explore Tokyo today…" _

_"…Why don't we three go together?" _

_Syaoran wanted to argue at once, and Touya looked utterly revolted at the idea, but Sakura seemed oblivious of their reactions. She looked very happy indeed at the 'ingenious' idea of hers, and both of them didn't seem to have the heart to argue. Just the same, only Sakura liked the idea, nobody else did. _

_They had fun in the Tokyo Amusement Park, especially the horror house. He learned that Sakura didn't like scary stuff, and took advantage of it completely, even though Touya stared at him occasionally with what looked like warning and assessment combined. _

_All in all, his little 'date' with Sakura didn't go as planned, what with big bro Touya on the guard. For instance, instead of dining in a posh, romantic candlelit restaurant, Touya asked to eat on some fast-food chain. And they went on public places, like the park and the movies. He didn't even get the chance to hold her hand. _

_Then at five o'clock, Touya insisted on going home. By the sound of it, Sakura was going back to Tomoeda that day; she said her brother was only staying the weekend, before leaving again to go back to business, and she wants to spend time with him at home. The two looked very close to each other indeed. Keira Kinomoto, on the other hand, didn't want to come, and insisted to go home earlier than the two to Tomoeda. The sibs didn't even argue with her decision; they even seemed glad to be rid of her. Syaoran felt pity for the girl; she was an outcast in the family, so it seemed. But he also wanted to spend time with Sakura, rather than think about the problems of other people. _

_'Oh, well, I've got other chances,' he thought to himself, somewhat trying to console his self. And he rolled over his back and went to sleep. _

_--- _

_Time, a most amazing abstraction, flowed so quickly upon them that nobody could believe it really passed them by. _

_After a few more dates (alone this time, to Syaoran's relief), Syaoran asked Sakura directly to be his girlfriend. Sakura, however, has not given an answer yet, as she still feels confused about this whirlwind romance. She certainly loves him, but still, something held her back from answering at once. _

_Now, however, a month after they first met, she wishes to give him her answer. Touya knew about it; she had phoned it to him once she has decided. And although he disapproved of Syaoran at first sight, he wanted her to be happy, and told her to do what she thought was best. _

_She wore a plush pink dress, once again Tomoyo's experimental fashion. Her hair was slightly curled, and she wore an expensive set of emeralds. It was a family heirloom, given to her by her mother years and years ago, telling her to 'keep them safe' and 'use them well.' She wore next-to-nothing makeup, only powder, blush and lip gloss. She had naturally luscious red lips, and she didn't like makeup much. _

_"You look fab, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she stared at her reflection. Tomoyo was several steps ahead of her. She was now officially Eriol's girlfriend, twelve days to be exact. She feels so glad for the two, but she can't help but get nervous about her own love story. She hopes that nothing goes wrong this night… _

_When the doorbell rang, she nearly jumped. She opened the door, only to fall back once more. It wasn't Syaoran. _

_It was her father, and beside him was a triumphant Keira. _

_During the past month, Keira was proving to be a pest. She always trails Sakura on her dates with Syaoran on weekends; only lately, Tomoyo has managed to mislead Keira. Sometimes she even whines about coming with her. Sakura wasn't dumb; she knew that Keira wanted Syaoran for herself, and she was also expecting something like this, but not tonight, definitely. _

_She backed away from her father, who looked very grim indeed. His eyes were mere slits; Sakura vaguely remembered, in her panic, the only time she saw her father like this before: the night Kakashi Fujiyama nearly raped her. And he came close to hurting her so much then… _

_"So Keira was telling the truth again. I've had enough of your wildness! If your cousin tolerates you, well, I won't!" He said darkly, and pulled her by the wrist, almost dragging her out. "Partying every night, attending frenzied parties and what more? I won't be surprised if you attended orgies already, but it won't happen again! Now, get inside the car, and don't test me! I'll have your clothes delivered at home, now let's go!" When Sakura would not get in the car, he shoved her bodily inside, and entered the car himself. Keira, however, was fumbling with the door handle beside her. _

_"Father, is it okay if I stay behind? I only remembered…I need to do something…" She said in an honest, soft voice, and she tried to open one car door. Sakura was infuriated as she understood why Keira did this; she knew Syaoran was coming, and wanted Sakura out of the way. She could only imagine Keira telling him how she decided not to meet him, and as Fujitaka opened the power-lock of the car to let Keira out, a sheer recklessness and rebellion overcome her. Pushing her luck as her father started the engine; she pushed the door open and ran outside. Keira looked infuriated, and her father shouted "Sakura! Get back in here!" but she didn't care anymore. _

_"I'm not coming with you no matter what!" She screamed and just ran away. Tears streamed down her face, smearing her makeup. She didn't want to cry, but she can't help it. How can someone so lovely be so evil? Why does Keira love to make her suffer, make her look bad in her own father's eyes? And why did she want to take away everything, everyone that Sakura has? She can't understand…she can't… _

_She needed to find Syaoran, quickly… _

_Then, she nearly collided with a tall someone. _

_She looked up and felt relief sweep over her. It was Syaoran. She was safe from her scheming stepsister. _

_--- _

Syaoran felt loneliness sweep over him in the dark night. It was a cloudy night, and not a star was in sight. The moon hid in the shadows. He stood up from bed and opened the blinds in the window to gaze at the night sky. It was like this night, that Sakura came to him…crying…

_Syaoran didn't say anything as Sakura continued to cry at his chest. He felt so much pity, and so much love for her. He wanted to kill whoever made her cry; but he didn't even know why she was crying. She certainly wasn't telling. And he can't bring about asking her about it. He just sat there, comforting her. _

_It was only an hour after he drove to the dorm and saw Sakura running like mad, and crying so hard. She didn't even see him as she nearly ran in to him. But everything that happened earlier seemed ages ago. _

_Now, here they were, in one of Tokyo's largest parks. He didn't know how to make her stop crying, but just as he was about to remark on this, Sakura stopped sobbing. _

_She dried her eyes and smiled at him. _

_"T-thank you, Syaoran," she stammered, her voice so hoarse from all the crying, but he didn't mind; it still sounded like music to his ears, "I don't know what would have happened if it had not been for you…" _

_He just hugged her, and didn't say anything. _

_"Ano, Sakura…" He said, and he was about to ask why she was crying, when she suddenly turned her face up. Her face was a mess; her makeup melted from her tears. But she didn't look ugly at all, he thought, but still very much beautiful. Before he could think of anything else, however, her lips met his. _

_To say that he was shocked is an understatement. Sakura was kissing him! _

_Before he could respond properly, however, she had already broken away. _

_She couldn't meet his eyes, and she was blushing. _

_He laughed, and she looked up at him. Then, she also started to laugh. _

_It seemed ages ago that she was crying, and he was mesmerized. _

_He never thought a time would come when he would find a kiss satisfying him, but it did… _

_For the kiss assured him that she was his. _

_He wondered briefly if Sakura would allow him to do more than kissing her, and immediately felt ashamed at the thought. _

_He loves her, and he would never cause her pain intentionally, or take advantage of her deliberately. He could give her so much, sacrifice so much, and ask for nothing in return. _

_For he loves her…more than he could ever love himself. _

_And for now, he was content to know that she might be feeling the same for him. _

_…And nothing else mattered anymore. Nothing else. _

_Nothing else. _

A/N: So how was it? Sorry it took me long again, I'll try to update earlier, though I can't see how I can do that…Anyway, we're not even halfway on the Past! So I'll see you in part three! You think it's only Sakura's family (Except Touya, of course) who will prove to be pains in the neck, think again! Syaoran has his troubles, too! Find out soon! Signing off…

Witch-Mistress-Animaru


	13. Chapter 12: The Mystery: Part III

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Word of thanks, word of thanks as always. Ugh, writing isn't really that easy, but not as difficult as enrolling in a top university along with hundreds of students like yourself! The past two days were difficult for me, I never felt so exhausted in my life! But I'm not here to talk about the hard time I had in the enrolment and the orientation whatever… (So enough whining and get a grip of yourself!) (Duh, as if, c'mon, we, rather, I, really had a hard time!) (C'mon, quit that or they'd stop reading your fic!) (Ugh! Stop it! I'll begin, all right?) Oh---kay… enough, sorry about that… Finally! After an internal battle between me and me, we have arrived at the thank you portion of My Husband's Wedding, which, in my opinion, is as important, if not more, than the story itself. It's the time I communicate with the readers who are responsible for the 150+ reviews this story has achieved for only 11 chapters so far… Anyways, thanks to last chapter's reviewers:

Kianvelez – Hey, hey, hey, a new reviewer! Welcome to the world of witch-mistress-animaru! And welcome specifically to the My Husband's Wedding family of reviewers…He-he. Hope you continue to become a member in my own community…Lolz! Thanks for the contribution to my reviews…

Lil LoveStar – You are! (Looks quizzical) You mean it's really great? (Eyes widen) Hah! Thanks, thanks, I'm overwhelmed…Anyway, the reason for this late update is that I was busy enrolling these past few days…You know, there are things more important than writing fics, although in my opinion I'd rather write the whole day, but…my future depends on it; besides, I'm going to take a subject that's gonna help me give you better fics…

Musette Fujiwara – Yeah, it's been quite sometime that I thought you already grew tired of me and this fic. Er, no, I'm sorry, but in the present side of the story, I just thought of it, Touya's gonna do something bold and daring…Didn't I say I'm gonna redeem Fujitaka? No more bad Fujitaka very soon. As for Keira, I told you, she's so gonna get what she deserved, and it's sooner than you think…And again, no, no babies yet, so we have to forget that for now. We have enough problems as it is…Anyway, thanks, nice to see you back here.

Pia - Hey, don't rush, I'm not going anywhere, and…here's the next installment.

Liloazngurl03 – Oh, don't worry much about Sakura's family for now…

Anime Flower – another new-blood reviewer! Thanks, hope to see you around here more…

bAbYgUrL08 – Well, this isn't soon, I'd admit…but here you go, sorry for the lateness…

insanity-ward – Ought he be hated, Fujitaka? I don't think so. Don't be harsh on him, though I understand you. You'd love him soon enough.

Shiningstar01 – Here's the update, miss (I presume) anonymous, hope I see you around here for the next chapters!

Animefreakkagome – Is it touching? Well, I guess, if you're speaking that way…Here's the update, not soon, however, but still…an update is an update, right?

Hikari Blaze – Here's the update, and I'm glad you finally liked My Husband's Wedding's Li Syaoran…

MysticalDream121 – Yeah, exactly, she's essential in this story. As for the truth about Keira, you'll have to ask Touya to do it soon… (Insert evil laughter here!) Hee-hee… I mean me. It'll be soon.

Pratyhi5 – Newbie! Welcome to the home of MHW…hope you'd try and settle here every good chapter…

Anime-lover-forever2007 – We'll know pretty soon why…don't get tired of waiting.

Sakura-jr17 – Yeah, I was hoping Keira's evil enough for everyone's…no, not liking, but…hating!

Bellcicle – Oh, I truly understand…And I only explained and defended my errors, no harm done, I'm not at all offended…Lolz…Hope I didn't worry you.

Amigirl – Thanks, here's the update…

Miyu – Yeah, one problem down, but not truly beaten yet. Take note of that statement. Really…

Ffgirl-07 – Yup, I think so…find out for your self.

Krn5rul3 – Thanks!

Yukyungtang – Quite a long time, isn't it? (Blushes) You mean I help you? I really am overwhelmed…

MistressMizu – Quite okay with me…And yeah, the past is a very long installment. Much longer than I anticipated, in fact…

Announcement! I have made an outline for the next stages of the plot, and I must tell you, we're halfway to the end if I follow the chapter outline…I have a possible number of the next chapters to the epilogue up to 17 more! Yipee! We still have time, then!

Now, enough of this, and on to part III!

Legend for the third time: The past is in _italic font, _the present in normal fonts.

12: The Mystery: Part III

_Time passes us quickly, everything that transpired in the past year seem to be a blur._

_It is the graduation rites in Tokyo U.'s University Graduation for those students who graduated with honors. All the departmental graduations happened a week before. This event is much bigger, much more important._

_More on Sakura and Syaoran, they have been together for a whopping seven months, a record for Li Syaoran. _

_However, it is time to set aside this relationship, as the Fashion Design honor students approach the stage._

_Syaoran stood in the crowd, catching attention in his business attire. He barely had time to get here, and he had no minute to spare and to change his clothing. People were staring at him, but he didn't mind. Eriol was also beside him, looking both proud and anxious. Tomoyo was approaching the stage. The applause was deafening as the students got their diplomas. He turned to Eriol once the crowd silenced._

"_Eriol, are you serious about Tomoyo?"_

"_Wha-? Oh, I seriously don't know, Xiao Lang. You know I never rush things, I let destiny take course…We're definitely still young. I mean, look at her, she only just graduated…" Eriol said wisely. "But if you're asking me if she's the one for me, I like to think so, and I hope she'd be my wife…someday." _

_Syaoran sighed resignedly._

"_Uh-huh." He said, trying to sound nonchalant, but his tone was worried just the same. "I could say the same for Sakura. I mean, I truly love her…but…"_

"…_The Elders want you to marry Yang Zhen Yi." (A/N: Sorry, can't think of any Chinese names at the moment!) Eriol finished for him. He nodded mutely._

"_That's right, and quite immediately…But not if I can help it. And if they still persist, I'll marry Sakura soon."_

"_Syaoran," Eriol started, sounding worried. "Don't you dare rush things… There are more ways than that to stop the Elders in pestering you."_

_Then, in the stage…_

"_Daidouji, Tomoyo Sai Amamiya," the host called on. (A/N: Sorry, I wanted to add at least another name to both Sakura's and Tomoyo's names.)_

_They both focused on the stage until Tomoyo went down and got back on her seat. _

_An hour later, the Journalism honor students went onstage. Much as Sakura got bored with writing, it is inevitable that she got better grades than most of her class. _

"_I'm planning to offer her marriage on our anniversary, September 9. That's four months from now." Syaoran said softly, not looking at Eriol at all._

"_But," Eriol protested, "She's only eighteen, for gosh sakes!"_

"_Nineteen," he corrected grimly, not even smiling. "On April 3, she'll turn nineteen. That's only two weeks from now."_

"_Okay, then, nineteen," Eriol said in an exasperated and resigned voice. "But being a year over marrying age is still relatively young!"_

"_I can't afford to lose her."_

_Eriol didn't know the answer to that one and he stopped talking at once. Sakura went up the stage next and Syaoran never felt more proud in his life. Even in his own graduation, he never felt this way, and he knew why._

_After all, she was his. His Sakura…_

_---_

_Sakura's Birthday_

_She was at home, browsing pages, looking for a job. Touya was on the other room, watching TV. He took a 'well-deserved' break from work, according to him. But in truth, he met some pretty girl in the neighborhood. He'd never admit it, but Sakura knew it to be true. Her father went to work, at a university in Kyoto. Keira, however, was off to summer school for getting abysmal grades._

_She was actually waiting for Syaoran to arrive. He'd only been in her house twice, and she was the only one home then. Although he already met Syaoran, the latter wasn't formally introduced as her boyfriend then, for they only met. _

_Keira, Sakura knew, was trying to attract Syaoran, thinking he was still only courting Sakura. She always threw furtive glances at Sakura, looking sulky and jealous all the time._

_Fujitaka had forgotten her birthday. She felt a pang of jealousy towards Keira, who always received lavish gifts from him. But then, ever since she deliberately escaped him the night she answered Syaoran, he became cold and distant all the more. It felt strangely painful, but she'd rather choose it than remarks and physical pain inflicted to her._

_The doorbell rang, and her thoughts were cut off. It was Syaoran, and she greeted him. She kissed him lightly on the cheek, and pulled him inside._

_Touya emerged from the other room, scowling at the sight of Syaoran. _

"_Oniichan, you've met Syaoran, hasn't you?"_

"_What's this baka doing here, squirt?" He asked hotly, referring to Syaoran like a piece of ugly dirt. Syaoran's eyes looked strangely sharp as they stared at her brother._

_She strongly suspected that something unpleasant transpired between the two when she left them to get drinks the day they first met._

"_Oniichan," she said, glaring at Touya warningly, "Syaoran's my boyfriend, For…eight months this April ninth, actually."_

"_What!" Touya exclaimed, looking outraged. _

"_Come off it…" She said._

_Touya continued to glare at her, when he suddenly turned back._

_"Yeah, right. I'll be upstairs if you need anything." He said flatly; then he began muttering incoherently as he went up the stairs, leaving them alone. _

_She cooked him fettuccine, his favorite, and they spent two hours talking about nonsense and sweet-nothings. _

_"S-Sakura," He stammered out, suddenly serious, "I know it's a bit early…" Her smile was wiped off her face. Was he leaving already? _

_"I can't think of any gift, any gift at all…other than this…" Then he pulled out a velvet jewelry case from his pocket, and opened it. Sakura gasped. _

_Inside was a white gold tiffany ring with a single emerald at the center, and little ambers all around it. She stared at it, transfixed. _

_"Will you marry me?" He asked, blushing like mad. _

_"Oh," she managed to say. "So soon?" _

_He nodded, before continuing. "Yeah…but not immediately, of course! But you'll meet my family soon…Just…just say yes, then…" His eyes pleaded. _

_She gazed at him unblinkingly before finally nodding. _

_His face lightened up. Then he bent down and kissed her hungrily. It was nothing like the kisses they've shared, and she felt a little shocked and anticipating. It was passionate and tenderly sweet at the same time. For the first time, his tongue entered her mouth. She opened her eyes in surprise, and saw… _

_…Touya. He was standing in the staircase, looking livid. She pushed Syaoran away as Touya went down, clearing his throat loudly. _

_"Go 'way, Li," he said menacingly. "You don't make out with my sister here." Sakura blushed, but Syaoran nodded in agreement. _

_"Gomenasai," he said to Touya before kissing her at the cheek and leaving._

_"Later, Sakura," he said before closing the door._

_"Do you love him, squirt?" Touya asked gently, a moment later. _

_"Of course I do." She said defensively. _

_He sighed. _

_"My little sister isn't so little anymore…Well," he sighed, before ruffling her hair lovingly, "You have my blessing. Only don't let me find out that he hurt you, or I'll kill him myself." _

_"Oniichan!" _

_"Just kidding, but if I had my way…" He shook his head and looked at her. "So, what did he give you, some stuffed toy?" Sakura shook her head and showed the ring in her right hand. _

_"A ring? That's quite expensive…" _

_"An engagement ring…" She said in a small voice, correcting him. _

_"What? You're too young, Sakura!" He protested. "You—you accepted? Are you out of that bright mind of yours?" _

_"It's not as if I'm married already!" She said, giggling. _

_"Are you meeting him later?" _

_"Yeah, him and his family." _

_"So it's getting serious." He said without smiling that she suddenly felt nervous. "Listen, baby, I…we only want what's best for you. Don't rush in to things, okay? Dad loves you, no matter what…We love you." _

_She nodded her head, and he left._

_--- _

Sakura awakened with a start. She looked around wildly, and saw her brother sleeping beside her bed, looking very much exhausted. She suddenly stared at her right hand. The ring was no longer there. She remembered that she left both rings to him when they went on separate ways. But still…she felt bound to that ring…

She sighed and stared at her bare fingers, losing sight…

---

_"Ready?" Syaoran asked her as he helped her enter the car. _

_She nodded nervously and she held his hand as he switched the engine on. _

_She was fidgety all throughout the ride, and kept on biting her fingernails. _

_"Stop doing that, sweetheart," he said gently. "It's alright, don't worry." _

_"Oh, sorry…" _

_They have arrived at a large mansion in Tokyo. She suddenly felt the social gap between them widen. Li Syaoran was filthy rich. _

_"Young Master Li." A man in his late forties greeted them. _

_"Wei, this is my fiancée Sakura Kinomoto." The man looked surprised, but welcomed her just the same. _

_They went inside, and Syaoran steered her to a rather large door, and knocked three times. A stern woman's voice floated from inside. _

_"Enter." _

_He pushed the door open, revealing about a dozen people seated in a long table. They were mostly old men, but there were two girls their age, one who looked shocked indeed. A woman sat at the end of the table, and Sakura supposed she was the one who had spoken. _

_"Xiao Lang," she said, her gaze falling upon Sakura. Sakura bowed as Syaoran introduced her. _

_"Mother, everyone," he acknowledged the woman and the rest with a glance, before continuing, "This is Sakura Kinomoto, my…fiancée." There was a slightest hesitation in his voice, but he continued it. _

_The old men all stood up, and the blue-eyed girl stood up with them. They looked outraged. _

_"What's this?" The old man in the far end of the table spoke, looking mad. "Tonight is your engagement to Yang Zhen Yi! Have you no shame?" _

_"What kind of sick joke is this?" Another asked angrily. _

_"Silence!" Syaoran's mother has also risen from her chair. "Please, Elders," she said, "Please calm down." Then she stared at her son intently, looking furious, but also questioning. "Explain." She ordered. _

_"Xiao Lang, you cannot do this!" The blue-eyed girl exclaimed. "Mom and Dad are coming now!" _

_"Zhen Yi, please calm your self and sit down." Syaoran's mother said, and the girl followed, although looking still much tensed. _

_"I will not marry Yang Zhen Yi." Syaoran spoke in a resolutely clear voice. "I have decided to marry Sakura, and you can't stop me." _

_"What do you mean?" His mother asked, sitting down herself. _

_"I love her…I do." Sakura reddened at this, but nobody noticed. Then, the ruby-eyed girl stood up and went up to her. _

_"Hello," she said with a smile, "I'm Li Mei Lin. Syaoran's cousin." She added when Sakura looked confused. _

_"Mei Lin!" Syaoran's mother shouted across them. _

_"Sorry, Auntie Yelan," and she indeed looked apologetic, "But I think it's quite alright, really. She seems nice…" _

_"I think so, too, but…" Yelan Li sighed. The Elders began to leave. She pointed at them resignedly. _

_"You will marry Yang Zhen Yi, or we'll disinherit you!" The Elder who first spoke shouted before marching off the place. _

_Sakura suddenly felt weak, but Syaoran continued to support her. _

_They, too, walked out of the room… _

_…and out the door of acceptance. _

A/N: So how was it? I told you, he also has problems with the family, the Elders in particular. I think I'd finish the mystery next part, but then, I'm not sure…See you next time, and hope it's soon enough! Please review!


	14. Chapter 13: The Mystery: Part IV

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Yeah, I know you're all mad, don't take it out on me, though…Okay, I admit, it took me a long time updating. Only, I don't have much time to update. So, this'll be quick, as I'm in a hurry…Thanks guyz, and sorry for being such a pain in the neck, I mean, I left you hanging for awhile there, didn't I? Well, let me make up for it. May I announce that this is the last of the Mystery? Yoo-hoo! Hope that somewhat makes up for my weeklong absence…But, okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Don't get mad! Anyway, thanks to:

Ffgirl-07

Enchantress Sun – Don't worry, I won't have the Elders stand in the way of a happy ending…

Firegoddess372 – Sorry for the late update…but this is ASAP for me, that is.

Sakura-jr17 – Ha-ha! Thanks anyway, and whatever Syaoran is now, he isn't before…

Black'shadows05 – Oh, don't worry, thy soon will be…Didn't I say this is the last of the mystery? But no, two more chapters after this before we arrive in the present.

Kianvelez – They soon will be…promise…

bAbYgUrL08 – Well, yeah, I can't have Touya contradicting his sister's actions. I want him to be supportive…as for Fujitaka, he'd be back in action soon…but not as the bad guy anymore.

Anime-lover-forever2007 – Oh, I hope not to upset you then! Sorry for the late update…

Ruler of all evil – Ah, you confused me with the all caps, but…hey, it's been a long time… And don't worry, "everything will be alright…" Everything will fall to place soon enough.

Lil LoveStar – Oh, I can't help it, it's not as if I'm the greatest writer in the world, and we all have our insecurities. But as I think, I can't please everybody, so that's that. If you say it's good, then it's good. I have confidence in it…but not much, I guess. Enough! Here's the next chapter!

Yukyungtang – Thanks!

Meow-mix23 – It won't be sad soon enough.

WolfBlossom89 – No, he won't. I suggest you reread last chapter, I swear there's something about your question there…Like, he ripped (Er, I mean…shredded by the food processor) the divorce papers already? Hee-hee. Now, enough, and the next chapters waitin'!

MistressMizu – Yeah, I was confused at that…Thanks anyway! I really don't know where the rings go, see? Thanks for correcting me! Sorry for the late update!

Insanity-ward – Yeah, they are…I must admit, last chapter pulled off better than I anticipated.

Musette Fujiwara – Oh, no worries there. As for the narration…Thanks! Gee, I'm…overwhelmed…

Cherriblossomxz – Oh, life's getting better, alright. I have…uh…three, two weeks before school starts…As for that, the Elders didn't know that they kept seeing each other after that episode. What's more, they thought Syaoran accepted engagement to Yang Zhen Yi…when all along he broke it already, unknown to the Elders. He-he…

Animefreakkagome – Oh, ha-ha, killing them won't help my plot at all…Just kidding. Actually, I'm thinking of how Syaoran's family would react when they find out about Xiao Chen.

Bellcicle – Okay, here's next chapter!

Shiningstar01 – Thanks!

Amigirl – Thanks too!

Miyu – Wow, short review for once…not that I'm complaining, but still… alright, a review is still a review, right?

Liloazngurl03 – Oh, not Yelan please, she also likes Sakura…but the Elders…

Hikari Blaze – Yeah, he's a great brother…I patterned him from someone close to me…Shall I say my big bro? He-he…funny and yet protective. That's nice!

Hello (Anonymous) – Oh, you'll find out in the next two chapters the reason behind the separation. (Doesn't that rhyme?)

NOW! Enough! On to Part IV!

Lemon Alert! If you aren't up to lemons, I just remembered, there's a lemon part in this chapter. Read at your own risk…

Legend for the nth time: The past is in _italic font, _the present in normal fonts.

13: The Mystery: Part IV

_August 9_

_Syaoran was preparing for a meeting after a heated argument with the Elders about Sakura. _

'_It all comes down to this. It's not as if their reactions are unexpected…Actually, I already knew it, but that doesn't make it any easier for us._

"_Hey, couz, (Short for cousin)" Mei Lin called to him, "Still no go with the Elders?" She said sympathetically. "I like your girl. I mean, can't you do anything about it? I swear she's a lot better than that Yang Zhen Yi brat." She added, but he didn't answer. "Can't you get married already, as in secretly?"_

_He stopped packing his briefcase, and looked at his cousin grimly._

"_That's the plan." He said seriously before leaving._

_---_

_Later_

"_Sakura…" Syaoran never felt more wretched, frustrated so much…The Elders just wouldn't listen to sense. He can't bring himself to think life without her. She was crying quietly beside him, and he knew she also felt trapped._

"_Please, S-Syaoran…I d-don't want you to be… disinherited." She stammered out, amid hiccups and sniffs. "If you…h-have to m-marry Yang Zhen Yi… go…go…go ahead. I won't get in the way…" Syaoran let out a frustrated groan and put his arms around her._

"_Hush, sweetheart… Hush now…" He said softly as he cradled her head in his chest, kissing her hair softly._

"_Why can't we be together?"_

"_No, don't say that…Don't say that please…" He said, and then added grimly, "They won't force me to do something against my will…not if I could help it."_

_Silence, then…_

"_Why…Why don't we go and get married today? I've been thinking and planning about it all week…I've got us a license already…Just in secret, so it'll be solemn. So that they couldn't tear us apart…"_

"_You…you mean it?" Sakura asked in a hoarse whisper._

"_I knew it'd come down to this. Rev. Fr. Kenji Yamamoto can perform the ceremony." _

_And she nodded. She just nodded as tears welled in her eyes._

_Syaoran brought out two rings, white gold and with a cluster of emeralds and diamonds in the center. Syaoran made quick phone calls, and nearly an hour later, Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya and Mei Lin arrived to serve as witnesses. Sakura informed Yukito who arrived last in the Tomoeda Church._

_Touya didn't want to agree, and was most reluctant to serve as witness. Eriol seem to share his opinion, but they grudgingly agreed in the end. _

_Everything happened so fast._

_After half an hour, it was official._

_They were married. Married…_

_But it was the least of their worries. Sakura wanted to go home first, to inform her father about the celebration. Syaoran agreed, but only because he could see the excitement in Sakura's eyes._

_She got home with Touya, but Fujitaka looked grim as ever. She stared at Touya, who was frowning thoughtfully. Keira was standing near the stairs, and when she saw the two, she bolted upstairs and shut the door of her room._

"_So…" He said in a false calm, like the snarl of a lion that precedes the attack, "You've been mistreating your stepsister while I'm away, huh?"_

"_Father, what—?" She said, completely bewildered. Beside her, Touya also looked confused. But before Touya can even protect her, the attack has begun._

"_You have no right, even if Keira's not your biological sister! How dare you abuse her verbally, physically even?"_

"_Father, please! I don't know what you're…" Tears began to leak from her eyes._

"_Out!" Fujitaka shouted, angrily. That was when she noticed three bags full of clothes that she recognized as hers. They weren't neatly done, and some pieces peeked out of the containers. "I won't tolerate a brat like you! From now on, you are not my daughter! I have no use for someone who mistreats other people!"_

_That was the last straw for her…and to Touya too, it seemed._

_Before she could even lash out her anger, Touya had started to speak._

"_You dare believe that adopted daughter of yours, Father?" He said in a menacing whisper. "When all along she fed you nothing but lies? You believe her against your own daughter? For years, I have seen and endured the way you mistreat your own daughter. But this time I won't have it! Can you even think what Mother will say about this?"_

"_You…How dare you, Touya! I thought you'd have better control on your sister, but you tolerated her! Enough…I want her out of the house this moment…And if you don't want to follow, shut up, Touya!"_

"_Then I'd rather follow than see you being led by the nose by Keira, Father. Call me rude, but I'd had enough." Touya walked up the stairs and slammed his door shut. She could hear him rummaging his closet._

"_Out." Her father said calmly, and threw the bags at her._

"_Did you even love me, Father, like a father does his daughter? I never felt that love! I've been judged and condemned without proper trial, and you never listened to me! You let that brat Keira destroy our family! You think she's so good, so perfect…when all along she's a conniving bitch! Now, she got what she wanted, but I haven't lost!" She ranted, and before Fujitaka could stop her, she went on, "And if you think I'll come back, begging you to take me in, you're wrong! I'll go; I'll go…And don't expect me to return!"_

_A few moments after that, Touya went down with his things and went out, saying, "I hope you know what this means, Father, and I hope you realize the consequences of what you've done. Just think of what Mother can be thinking now…"_

_Sakura followed, not looking at Fujitaka, her head held high. _

_Then she went to Syaoran's flat and moved in with him._

_---_

Syaoran awakened with a start. He felt oddly flushed, and he felt shame overcome him. He's been having wet dreams, and he felt his thingy grow huge as delicious thoughts of Sakura kept on coming back to him.

Then his thoughts strayed to what transpired earlier.

It felt like the first time they did 'it.'

He frowned thoughtfully.

If Xiao Chen was his son, then…

…Sakura has a lot of explaining to do.

_---_

_-Lemon Alert-_

_Syaoran went home that day only to find Sakura asleep in his bed. He had given her the keys to his flat earlier, and now, here she is. It looked like she had slept due to exhaustion. Her cheeks are tear-stained, and he knew her eyes are swollen. But still, she looked lovely as ever. He felt warmth and tenderness fill him as he stared at the sleeping lady who was his wife._

_He had given her the noblest thing of all: His name, his love…_

_And he also wanted to give her pleasure. _

_He groaned inwardly as he felt the stirring of his loins._

_He stripped and headed for the shower._

_---_

_Sakura awakened at the sound of the shower. _

'_So he's home…'_

_Suddenly, the shower's door opened, and she felt herself go rigid. She pretended to be asleep._

_She felt him come closer, and he sat beside her._

_Then, one hand began to caress her face. She moaned sleepily, so that he thought she is still asleep._

_But when he began kissing her, she knew she can't pretend much longer. His hands went down on her pajama top, trying to take the buttons off._

_Sakura moaned innocently and stopped pretending to be asleep at once. She returned his kisses with innocent hunger and passion as he continued undressing her. _

_Once her top was removed, Syaoran went on to unsnap her bra. Her hands automatically went down to hide her nakedness, but he held both her hands by the wrists and placed them on top of her head with one hand. _

_"God, you're so beautiful, Sakura…" He said as he began kneading the two mounds with his hand. Sakura moaned in pleasure, and arched her back unconsciously. Syaoran kept on kissing her on the lips hungrily. Then he began a trail of butterfly kisses on her jaw line, her neck, and the back of her ears. Sakura felt goose bumps all over. Then his mouth covered the peak of her breasts and began sucking on her nipples like a baby._

_"Oh, Syaoran-kun…" She moaned as she arched her back, and Syaoran gave her a not-so-gentle bite on her nipple. Sakura bit her lip as pleasure-pain came in wave after wave. When he left her breasts, he started to leave love bites wherever his lips went. His hands fondled and caressed her breasts, and kept whispering sweet-nothings and dirty talk to her ear. Sakura was senseless with pleasure._

_When his hands left her breasts, Sakura let out a groan of protest, but Syaoran silenced her with a passionate tongue-kiss. Then his hand went down and pulled her pajamas and panties down. Once again, Sakura felt shyness overcome herm but forgot it soon enough as he inserted a finger inside her. Sakura froze, feeling the pain rush in. Then Syaoran began fondling her breasts with one hand as the other was busy thrusting in and out of her womanhood. The pain ebbed away quickly._

_"Oh, Syaoran-kun, you're killing me…" She moaned senselessly as his finger thrust in and out, fondling her womanhood. She felt herself explode, and she felt embarrassed. _

_"Gomen ne…" She said, but he didn't stop. The foreplay was long and she felt herself reach the peak again. _

_"Syaoran, onegai…" She nearly screamed, and she began making noises she never thought she could make in her life. He chuckled in a raspy voice full of passion and desire. _

_She pulled the sash of his robe away and began to undress him. Her eyes widened. He is huge. Would he fit inside her?_

_He seemed to notice her doubts, and he began caressing her again. _

_"Syaoran, allow me to return the favor…" She said shyly, and he chuckled once more, but obliged. Her hands began to roam is magnificent body, and she kissed him here and there._

_Then she lowered herself and took his thing to her mouth and gave him a blowjob she never thought she could do. _

_He stiffened, and then let out a groan of pleasure. When he seemed to be at the end of his tether, he pulled her up, his skin brushing against her as she slid up to level with him. Then he placed her beneath him and poised himself above her. _

_A terrifyingly familiar scene surfaced in her mind, and she had the urge to push Syaoran away. _

_Before she could do so, however, he had already entered her. She would have screamed in pain, but her lips were locked with Syaoran's, his tongue imitating the act that they were performing. Her fingernails dug against his back, nearly drawing blood. _

_Then, the pain disappeared, replaced by an addicting sensation. He began to thrust faster and faster, and her fingers played with her breasts and the curls of her womanhood. _

_Suddenly, something exploded inside her as Syaoran carried her to the zenith and back. _

_For a moment, he lay on top of her, breathing heavily, then he suddenly shifted their position without breaking their bodies' connection. _

_She felt his manhood grow erect inside her again. _

_"Syaoran-kun!" She screamed passionately. _

_This time she was the one who moved against him, and for the second time that night, he carried her all the way to cloud nine. _

_They made love so many times that might, that by the time they finished, she could barely lift a finger due to exhaustion. She slept beside him; he was hugging her spoon position, and he didn't bother to disengage from her. They slept with him still inside her. _

_They had a perfect honeymoon… _

_And for the meantime, nothing else mattered, but their love for each other._

A/N: So, okay, it had a rather long lemon, but it was only normal, since they're newlyweds. Do tell me what you think, okay? And sorry once more for the late update! See you in "Sakura's Tale: That Fateful Day."


	15. Chapter 14: Sakura's Tale

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. No words can make it up to you, I know. I'm really, really, sorry for the very late update. Even if I say that I've been busy, I know it's just not enough. Finally, I had the time to update. But...yeah, we shouldn't begin statements with apologies, indeed, but there's no other way. So here's the next installment of this novel. And thanks to the following people:

Lorraine Shiloh – Hehe…You sure took time to read my novel. So I'll go read yours… Miss you a lot, I really do. So how's college life so far? I know you're gonna read this so I won't ask you to continue reading. Miss na kita Ecka!

Li Lin – Yeah, he's OOC…but he won't be for long anyway. Please don't get tired of reading my stuff, even if it takes me ages to update!

Lil Cherry Blossom Wolf – I had to change the rating because I don't want it to get deleted due to wrong rating…sorry for super late update!

Ookami Otome – Yeah, that's my problem, tenses. Thanks for reminding me! And for Sakura's relation with her father…revenge is in order, and I'm brewing one against Keira!

WolfBlossom89 – Thanks! Please don't get tired of me, my story, lame excuses for super duper late updates! Thanks again!

Musette Fujiwara – You'll see soon just how conniving a bitch Keira is…and I'll get the sweetest revenge for our lovers. There are clues here, you should see them…you know, tiny hints to what Keira really did unbeknownst to our lovers…

bAbYgUrL08 – It's in here, the "what really happened?" thingy. And also in the next chapter. Sorry for the oh-so-late chapter, I've been too busy!

Cherriblossomxz - Yeah, you should hate her, and pity the father for being so blinded…sorry for the late update!

Meow-mix23 – Hope you didn't get tired waiting, it's as early as I could manage, sorry…please continue reading it!

Cherryblossom-crystal – Oh, but they don't see Keira as a witch. You are a witness to how pretentious she really is…and yes, she's due to suffer soon…just wait a little longer. Watch out for it!

Lil LoveStar – You'll find out soon enough. And sorry for the late update!

Kianvelez – I hope this fic isn't influencing you in a bad way…and yes, I know what you mean about them. But I can't help but place lemon here. If you want, just skip those parts…Just a suggestion, but I won't suggest ever for you to discontinue reading my fic…har-har!

Ying fa18 – Gah! Here's the question of length again! I can't make the chapters longer than necessary, that'd be overstating the story, and this chapter is guilty of being short, but it's eventful. I can't promise longer chapters, but I promise a good story, okay?

Sakura-jr17 – Ha-ha! You envy Sakura for Touya? And, oh, God, no! I am not writing from experiences, though I'm a bit impressed and embarrassed and shocked that some readers think I do. God! Are they that…uh…real? I'm still the old-fashioned, conservative type of girl, I swear! And I believe in marriage before that thing! Ahh! I'm getting hysterical here! And I have my big brother, who's very like the Touya in this story. I guess I patterned him subconsciously.

Hikari Blaze – Sorry for the late update, and here's one of the most interesting part. Though for you to understand completely, watch out for next chapter, and you'll understand everything…

Amigirl - You'll see it here!

Magicianprincess - hope I didn't keep you waiting too long! And thanks!

Insanity-ward - thanks, and we're getting to the present soon...

Liloazngurl03 - You'll see why, if you read this chapter and the next one!

Miya Miho - Hope you continue reading my fic, thanks!

NEOGALAXY - No, what happens next is awful...I just don't know if it can make you cry...please continue reading!

ffgirl-07 - Thanks! And sorry for the late update...just no excuse can make up for it!

Miyu - Sorry for keeping you hanging there for weeks! And thanks for your praises, I'm overwhelmed! Oh, you want a Touya-Sakura fanfic? Now, that's interesting...but...I kinda like SS stories so much!

Eternalsolaris - I'm getting there, don't get impatient. And as for Keira, I'm also getting there. The revenge thingy. That's thirteen years worth of suffering, but I guess it'd never be enough...

ken - Thanks!

Anime-lover-forever2007 - I'm sorry for the late update, and I liked your reaction for the sexy stuff! Haha!

MistressMizu - Yeah, just to show how smitten he is towards Sakura still! And...here's the answer to A LOT of questions.

Now enough words of thanks, and on to the next chapter!

Legend once more: _Italicized fonts _for the past. Normal fonts for the present.

14: Sakura's Tale

_Sakura woke up as sunlight hit the windows. Syaoran was beside her, naked as she is, and they were still both connected..._

_It had been their habit, and he never disentangled himself from her. It brought about an odd sort of comfort to both of them, so no harm done. _

_It's been three months since they got married, but still, no signs of children at all. It was frustrating for both of them, as they both long for a child. She sighed, and gently nudged her sleeping husband. When he didn't move, she got up, removing him from her._

"_Syaoran-kun, aren't you supposed to be at a meeting today, huh?" She said in a teasing voice._

_He groaned, and then pulled her closer towards him._

"_C'mon, it's already seven in the morning," she said as she kissed him gently on the lips._

_He got up reluctantly, and without bothering to clothe himself, he headed for the shower room. But halfway there he stopped and came back. He pulled her up and carried her to the shower. He pushed her against a wall and entered her, making wild love to her._

"_Syaoran-kun!" She shrieked._

_---_

_Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered that day's wonderful morning. She can't help but redden every time she remembers the wicked things they do together._

_Today, they were married exactly three months ago, and she baked him his favorite chocolate cake that they could share during break._

_The Elders had no idea how they both defied them. She grinned wickedly to herself._

'_Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm homebound..._

_Staring blankly ahead, just making my way through the crowd...'_

_She sang happily, as she walked out of their flat._

_Half an hour later, she walked towards his office, smiling happily..._

_...not knowing that their marriage was about to end._

_She went directly to his office's door. The secretary wasn't there, and she was silently glad because Kimberly Oda was Keira's high school friend, and she didn't like her one bit...and vice-versa._

'_Probably out for lunch,' she thought._

_Smiling, she opened the door, ready to surprise him. Instead, she got shocked._

_No, not shocked. Just numbed._

_For Syaoran was there, all right._

_But Kimberly Oda was straddling his lap, kissing him passionately, only wearing dark red lacy underwear, and nothing on top._

_For a moment, she thought she might faint._

_Moments later, she was running like hell out of the place._

_Before she could hail a taxi, though, everything went black._

_And she didn't see a pair of coal black eyes staring at her, looking deeply amused._

_When she woke up, a bit disoriented, she was already in a hospital._

"_Hello, glad you're awake!" A cheerful voice called to her. _

"_W-Where am I?" She asked shakily._

"_Tokyo Hospital. Your husband was quick to get you here." The nurse added, smiling at her._

_At the mere mention of 'husband,' a boiling rage swept over her._

"_Wha—"before she could say anything, another nurse entered the room._

"_Oh, Mrs. Fujiyama, you're awake already?"_

_Then another person entered the room._

_Kakashi Fujiyama. The person she despised the most, aside from Keira._

"_You?" She asked, enraged. _

"_Hey, hey! Don't strain yourself! I brought you here because you fainted. You owe me one!" The nurses tactically left as he spoke._

"_Yeah, but that won't make me forget what YOU did!"_

_He didn't answer._

"_That's all done for. Are you aware that you are pregnant? I hope you don't mind when I told them we're married..."_

_Pregnant? Now, more than ever? Oh, God. She wanted to faint all over again._

_She decided to forgive Kakashi because she felt too drained out to get mad again, and learned that he wasn't all bad. Besides, it was a long time ago...though she still felt resentment towards him for loving Keira so much to the point of destroying her life. He even offered to take her home._

_He kissed her on the cheek before leaving, but she didn't notice. She was too shocked, too numbed, and too mad._

_With a heavy heart, she entered the house._

"_Who's that guy?" _

_She turned. There was Syaoran, the worst lying bastard she ever met._

_Without even thinking, she began to hit him hard. He looked mad himself, but she didn't mind. She hated him too much to care._

"_I hate you, you lying, cheating bastard!"_

"_Don't put the blame on me, bitch!"_

_She froze. He seemed to freeze, too._

"_What? What did you call me? How dare you!" She said and continued hitting him._

"_Stop it!" He shouted, and she cowered a bit. _

"_How many men?" He whispered ferociously, his pincer-like grip bruising her arm. "Just how many men can satisfy you, you slut?"_

_Her eyes widened at what he wanted to imply. She felt pain sting her heart, but chose to ignore it._

"_Don't you put the blame on me, cheat!" She screamed, somewhat hoarsely. Her eyes felt stingy, but she stopped the tears from falling. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving your damned whorehouse, you bastard!"_

_He looked stunned this time. She took her chance to run upstairs and fiercely began packing her things._

_An hour later, all her bags packed, two photo frames broken clutched in her left hand, she walked out of their house, head held high. And him not bothering to stop her..._

_...as she walked out of his life._

_Everything they built together shattered, crashed down in just a day._

_Just one day destroyed them both._

_The tears just won't stop falling. Her confusion blinded her. It all happened too fast. And her feet carried her to her brother's new home, and Yukito was also there._

_Heartbroken, hoarse-voiced, she told them what happened. Both wanted to get back at her husband (It seemed foreign to her ears already), but she stopped them both. It's just not worth it. Not worth it at all._

_She stayed the night there, but left immediately the next day. _

_She decided to leave Tokyo and Tomoeda behind her. She went to Okinawa, a relatively far place, looking for a fresh place to start._

_But the tears never stopped from falling. Her heart never stopped breaking._

---

Sakura felt her eyes burn. Tears had leaked out of her eyes. She had been crying in her sleep.

She stared around the room, and felt déjà vu wash over her. It's like waking up six years ago and finding herself pregnant. Only, it's Tonya who is with her. Not some other person. She looked at the clock beside her. It's only four in the morning.

She sighed.

Then she remembered what happened yesterday, and cold fear gripped her.

'_What happens now hat happens now?' _Will he take Xiao Chen away?

Her tears fell again...

A/N: Ah! It's too short, I know, don't blame me for it! It's a rushed update...Anyway, next chapter will be entitled "The Other Side of the Story." It's like this one, only, it's Syaoran's POV. And it'll explain the scene with Kimberly Oda. And right now, I think you're getting the hints to why Keira should be hated more than ever. If you didn't get it, I'm not about to tell you. You'll find out next chapter. It's not just coincidence or anything that some characters are in there... Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 15: The Other Side of the Story

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, you shouldn't start statements with an apology, I know, but I can't help it. So first things first, damn the rules, I'm apologizing for keeping you hanging there for a while, especially on some climactic scene, and for more than a month, too! Sorry, sorry, sorry; I never had the chance to type this up until now. For the avid readers and followers of this story: I'm sorry, I really am. This time I'm going beyond what I used to do, that is, the wordy thanks and stuff. This'll be quick…Just thanks to:

Emily (Anon.), lollipopper, babiepinkpenguin, sailortao, StarLi8Shadow, Kim (Anon.), Succulent Strawberry, Sarah (Anon.), Syaoran101 (Anon.), eesul, SPAngelz, xiiaOpinkk, Baka Deshis, juju (Anon.), kaipanther, Lil LoveStar, Hikari Blaze, ffgirl-07, Jenice (Anon.), Panny-Son-Briefs, kianvelez, lt.soniablade, jlooo (Anon.), rular of all evil (Anon.), blah (Anon.), ori-chan, Ying fa18, Lil cherry blossom wolf, Sakuralover, Carmela-chan, magicianprincess (Anon.), horsegirl (Anon.), coriel (Anon.), xKawaiixIndox, liloazngirl03, J. F. Mitchell, amberjade (Anon.), bAbYgUrL08, MistressMizu, NEOGALAXY (Anon.), darkazureblossom, Amigirl, WolfBlossom89, Sabrina (Anon.), AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, Pinkii (Anon.), Crystal Butterfly, Sakura-jr17, insanity-ward, anime-lover-forever2007, rika411, Animefreakkagome, krn5rul3, cherriblossomxz, Sakura Yingfa Li, Ookami Otome, yukyungtang, miyu (Anon.), Musette Fujiwara, Feeding Ground…

…and my good friend Lorraine Shiloh. That's all guys, on to the 15th chapter I know you want to read NOW.

Legend Again: _Italicized _fonts for flashbacks; normal fonts for present setting.

15: The Other Side of the Story

(Li Xiao Lang's Tale)

Syaoran stood up abruptly from bed, nearly knocking over the lamp beside him as he shrugged off the covers. Sleep just wouldn't come to him, though not for the lack of trying. Somehow, Sakura's image six years ago kept on creeping to his mind, her eyes puffy and red, but her head held high as she walked out of the very same house he was in.

"Why?" He wasn't even aware that he had spoken aloud as he walked to and fro, pacing restlessly about his room.

'_Why did you cheat on me, Sakura?'_

He remembered it so well…so well that he could almost see himself engaged in a shouting match with an outraged Sakura. The image was so vivid, as if it happened only a few moments ago, and not six years back…

The day they fell apart…

_It was their third month anniversary as husband and wife. He did not forget it, of course. He only pretended not to remember in the morning, but he actually expected Sakura to burst in to his office any moment, carrying something to eat, something for them to share during his lunch break._

_But the woman who entered isn't his wife, but his…sister-in-law, Keira Kinomoto._

"_Hey, Syaoran," she said in a girlish whisper which made him silently wince inside._

"_Keira-san," He acknowledged her formally, barely nodding his head._

"_I just thought I'd drop by here…I-I know you have a thing going on with…with my sister, but…" There was hesitancy in her voice, but her eyes kept averting. Should he even listen to her?_

"_Keira-san, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but Sakura and I have been together for—" Keira cut him off._

"_I know, you've been together for a year…more than a year, perhaps, but…" She feigned a shudder before continuing, and finally, she had Syaoran's attention. "Y-you don't know!" She exclaimed suddenly, earning a frown from Syaoran._

"_What do you mean, I don't know?"_

_That was when she pulled out what seemed to be a bunch of smooth, glossy paper. Pictures…_

"_I've known her since we were kids; she's barely a year older than I am. Even D-Dad…Dad thinks she's hopeless. God knows I asked Dad not to chuck her out, but…"_

_But Syaoran wasn't listening. He was staring at the pictures. Sakura…with about a dozen different men. Smiling the same way she smiled at him, promising carnal delights and a night of loving. He felt a rage as he stared at them, particularly at the one where she was naked in bed with some Japanese guy. (A/N: Guess who…)_

"_She's been cheating on you all year long…She's…she's sick. Nymphomania of some sort, I think. She flirts with them, maybe even slept with some of them…See that guy, that black-haired one she was in bed with? He used to be my boyfriend, Kakashi Fujiyama. It was horrible; I broke up with him because of her…"_

'_But,' reason called out to him, 'Sakura was a virgin when you took her, wasn't she?'_

_Wasn't she?_

_But isn't virginity restoration quite easy to get on with?_

'_No…'_

_That was when Keira spoke again._

"_I'm…I'm sorry. I suppose you wouldn't want to talk about it, but…someone's got to tell you, and I'm sorry it had to be me…If you need anyone to talk to, just…just call me." She then handed him a small calling card, before she turned and left._

_For the 2nd time that day, the door opened, and Kimberly Oda walked in. For a moment he was confused, for he fired Kimberly the day before, as a gift to his wife who is overly jealous of the English widower. Besides, she was deliberately seducing him. He just hated promiscuous women like her._

"_Oda-san, what are you…" He drew in breath as she began to strip in front of him, her voluptuous curves showing. Leaving only her undergarments, she walked towards him and straddled his lap before locking her lips with his._

_That was when the door opened, revealing Sakura frozen like a statue. It took moments before she was able to move, and when she did, she broke to a run away from his office, and he could have sworn he heard a sob. He wanted to follow her, but…the pictures kept coming back to his mind._

_He pushed Kimberly Oda away quite forcefully, but she didn't seem to mind._

"_Get out." He said in a would-be calm voice, and repeated it when she only smiled._

"_Destroyed you both, didn't I? You deserve it for firing me, for rejecting me…" She said chantingly, dressing as slowly as possible. _

"_Get out!" This time, he didn't even hide the rage in his voice that the woman scurried away from him, like the devil himself was after her._

_When sense came back to him, he came out of his office, hoping that Sakura wasn't able to find a cab._

'_No matter what Keira and the pictures said…'_

_But what he saw made him freeze. Sakura got a cab, alright…and with her was…_

…_Kakashi Fujiyama, the man who she was in bed with in the pictures, who was carrying Sakura in to the car._

_His heart crushed…_

_He went back to the building and tried to focus on his work, but he was too hollow, too drained to even realize the day had gone by._

_Most of all, he dreaded going home._

_When he got there, though, the house was empty. Sakura wasn't home yet._

_He waited, and waited. Finally, after what seemed ages, he heard a car stop in front of their house. He peeked out the window blinds._

_It was indeed Sakura, with Fujiyama still._

_And this time, he saw red._

_When Sakura opened the door, it seemed a different Syaoran was speaking._

"_Who's that guy?" He asked almost calmly, and he silently hoped that she'll put some sense back to him. He didn't want to hurt her…_

_But instead, she went up in front of him and began to assault him physically, and he felt rage take over his sanity._

"_I hate you, you lying, cheating bastard!"_

"_Don't put the blame on me, bitch!"_

_She froze momentarily, hurt and surprise etched over the lines of her young, pretty face. He was also silently stunned. Did he just call the woman he loved 'bitch?'_

"_What? What did you call me? How dare you!" She said and continued hitting him._

"_Stop it!" He shouted, and in his dimming vision he saw Sakura cower a bit._

"_How many men?" His voice dropped to a ferocious whisper, his pincer-like grip cutting through her arm. "Just how many men can satisfy you, you slut?"_

_Her eyes widened before she shouted,_

"_Don't you put the blame on me, cheat!" She screamed, somewhat hoarsely. "I'm leaving. I'm leaving your damned whorehouse, you bastard!"_

_He felt sense trying to resurface, but he can't…and he wouldn't…stop her._

_An hour later, she was gone._

_Everything went with her._

_He was destroyed._

_Then he saw the card Keira gave him, nearly crumpled and barely readable…_

…_and dialed._

He shook himself out of his stupor. He felt his cheeks wet with tears.

He was crying.

'_Why, Sakura?'_

"Why everything?"

-The End-

A/N: …Of the mystery; that is. Listen, I'm really sorry for the super late update, again, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Bye for now!

Signing off, witch-mistress-animaru…


	17. Chapter 16: Syaoran Pays a Visit

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Hello there guys, I won't apologize this time. There are many comments I've heard, so far, but yes, I certainly am determined to finish this novel of mine to the end. For one reader who commented that I shouldn't place anything in here but the novel. I beg to disagree. This is my realm, anyway. I respect your opinion, but I hope you understand that this is the only way I communicate with my readers. To rob me of it means robbing me of my freedom to speak. You can always skip it, anyway. But no one is ever going to stop me to utilize this author's note to express my gratitude to my reviewers. I hope I made that clear. Sorry if you find me wordy, but this is who I am and if you can't accept that, my apologies to you again. Now, back to my usual commentary…By the way, this will be the longest note I'll ever give, for I intend to share with you my plans so far. In the rough draft of this novel, we have 12 chapters to go including this one; that makes 27 chapters. After which, I plan to continue Fated or Beloved Enemy, or I could start with a new fanfic. The choices are: Beloved Enemy (Which, by the way, just may be the longest novel I have written…more than 30 chapters, I mean.), Fated (Well, kinda vague but I can see the makings of a good story here.), or I could start on When Summer Ends, which, just in case, could be my very first ET fanfic. It has an SS sequel, entitled Finding Love. I think I might have mentioned them in one of the chapters of this story, just check…For the synopsis of these stories, When Summer Ends and Finding Love I have written in one of the chapters of My Husband's Wedding, and as for Fated and Beloved Enemy, these are already published in the FFnet community. Please help me and check them out, then tell me which fanfic I should do first. Thanks. And please, could you suggest pairings other than SS and ET. How about Sakura-Yukito? Touya-Tomoyo, Touya-Meiling, Kaho-Touya, Yukito-Kaho, Chiharu-Yamazaki, Rika-Mr. Terada? Yukito-Tomoyo, Yukito-Nakuru, Touya-Nakuru, Yelan-Fujitaka, Fujitaka-Nadesico, Fujitaka-Sonomi? How about an SSET love quadrangle? Can you help me out with that?

Anyway, thanks to: **ladyblossem, Lily (Anon.), Animefreakkagome, Clan4eva09-filipina-baller, SwEeTxChErRy, VcChick, ruler of all evil, Sakura-jr17, Sarah (Anon.), Tiffany (Anon.), Mz.Young, Katrina (Anon.), AirStriker, eesul, WolfBlossom89, coriel (Anon.), meow-mix23, annie (Anon.), MistressMizu, lollipopper, cherriblossomxz, kianvelez, insanity-ward, kiisachan, rika411, lil cherry blossom wolf, darkazureblossom, Crystal Butterfly, xKawaiixIndox, ori-chan, NightMiko (Anon.), magicianprincess (Anon.), miyu (Anon.), ffgirl-07, J.F. Mitchell, Sakuralover, MizEvilBlossoms, liloazngurl03, Lil-BaByAnG3l, Musette Fujiwara, white wolfox, yukyungtang, syaoran101 (Anon.), Hikari Blaze, Sakura Yingfa Li, polly hi5, anime-lover-forever2007, SPAngelz…thanks a lot!**

Onto the next chapter…we're at the present now!

16: Syaoran Pays a Visit

Two weeks quickly passed since the dreaded 'incident.' Sakura heard nothing from Syaoran, not even a phone call or something. And each day that has passed since then, paranoia crept up her veins, making her overly anxious and scared. She honestly believed — no, she _knew _that Syaoran was brewing something. He had to be.

_But what if he's planning to take Xiao Chen away from her — legally?_

She can't take that. She just can't.

That bland Tuesday morning, she took Xiao Chen to school, and then went straight home. She just wasn't up to managing her shop that day. Kioko was there, anyway. The shop could do without her for a day. When she got home, she phoned in to a very distressed Kioko that she wasn't feeling quite well, hoping she sounded sick. Kioko, who might have suspected something, didn't argue with her. After all, she was the boss.

So now, here she is, alone in her house, feeling all bored and sulky for no reason at all. She just finished cooking for Xiao Chen and plopped down on the couch, flipping over the channels on the TV, all thoughts of Syaoran gone from her conscious. That is, until the doorbell rang.

_'It must be Xiao Chen,' _she thought before leaping out of the couch and opening the door. The smile on her face vanished quicker than it came. It wasn't Xiao Chen. It was _him,_ for God's sake.

Syaoran, in the flesh, was standing in her doorway.

"Oh…Hi, Li-kun…"

"Syaoran," he said grimly, and she looked up at him quizzically. "Call me Syaoran," he explained in a bored tone, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have a son; we're married still, so it's hardly appropriate to call me by my surname."

And what could she say to that?

"Oh…yes. Okay, if you say so. But please do come in." She said, holding the door ajar and stepping aside to let him in. She didn't want them standing awkwardly outside; in any case, she just might lose her temper again and have a shouting match with him, and she didn't want to do it in the middle of the street. At least they have a bit of privacy inside.

"Why suddenly meek?" He demanded, taking her completely off-guard.

"What? Oh, it's…just your imagination, perhaps. But…uh, you're here because of Xiao Chen, right?" She asked cautiously, trying not to show him how tensed she was with him around.

"Yes, among other things."

"He's not home yet, but he's bound to be soon," she said in a light voice before adding slowly, "You…you won't take him away, will you?" Panic she never felt before rose inside her chest despite her calm voice.

"No," he said with a frown. "What gave you the idea?"

"I…well, no one…it's just that…" She stammered, although relief flooded her. She didn't know why, but she just trusted his words.

She refused to answer his question, and he studied her face before he spoke again.

"No, I have no plans of taking him away. In fact, it never crossed my mind until you mentioned it." Then he added, "Actually, I'm asking…no, I'm _telling _you that you will move back in with me next week."

"What!" She exclaimed, totally confused by this declaration.

"Yes, and I'm not giving you any choice…or I just might do what you feared." He threatened.

"Wait!" Her mind was whirling. He's suggesting — no, he's commanding that they live together again? The impossibility of the man!

"What about — Keira?" She spat out the revolting name out of her system.

"Oh, she'll understand." He said in an off-hand voice that angered Sakura more. She didn't need to know that he, Li Syaoran, had already broken the engagement with Sakura's stepsister, much to the rage and devastation of Keira.

"That's it? She'll understand? She'll understand?" Sakura felt hysterical. "You'll put me in such a vulnerable situation where I might get chucked out of your and my son's life and there's no security that that abominable woman I call stepsister won't be coming back to kick me out of the picture? How dare —" She was silenced when Syaoran pulled her to him and kissed her so gently that the tears brimming in her eyes finally fell. After a few moments, they broke apart, speechless.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked bitterly, brushing the tears off carelessly. "I and my son lived a perfectly peaceful life until you came along."

"If I give you my word that I won't send you away without as much as a notice or anything will you stop asking ridiculous questions and come willingly?"

"Answer my question."

"You forget that he, too, is my son…"

"But I was perfectly capable of bringing him up!"

"You don't understand," he shouted, "I want my son, don't you get it? It's not a question of you being an abysmal parent, but it's a question of whether I'll have him or not, and I want to have him! And I can see there's no other way you'll let me have him than to bring you along with him!"

Sakura felt sanity creeping back in. _This is madness,_ she thought before shaking her head. But somehow, Syaoran's honest words hurt her.

So that was who she was to Syaoran. _What_ she was. Some excess baggage mean needed to achieve the ends, his son.

It's her and Xiao Chen, or nothing. And he chose the former.

Once again she felt bitterness rise up her throat that she forced a throaty laugh so as not to choke.

"Very well," she said coldly, and silently congratulated herself for not trembling. "I'll come. But I will not be serving your bed as well!" She stopped dead on her tracks, realizing what she said, and understanding what it implied.

_'Where the hell did that come from?'_ She thought angrily to herself as she blushed furiously.

Syaoran's amber eyes turned stony.

"Fine with me," he said indifferently. "But we will be sharing the same room. No doubt about that. That is, until we can do something about this arrangement."

"No!" She said vehemently. "Won't — won't an adjoining room do? I mean, Xiao Chen and I could stay in one room and no one need know…" She added in a small voice.

"Do I disgust you so, darling wife?" He taunted, and then he nodded grimly. "Very well… Adjoining rooms, as you wish, if I can help it."

"Will you wait for Xiao Chen?" She asked, and by God, she sounded hopeful! She wished he didn't notice it. But it was true; it was as if she was yearning for him to stay even just a moment longer.

But he shook his head. She felt disappointed at this, but tried not to show it.

"No," he stated flatly. "Pack your things now, Sakura. And I mean NOW. My chauffeur will come in —" he checked his watch, "— exactly an hour after I leave. You should be done packing by then. If not, just take what you need and what you can in an hour of packing, and I'll send someone to pick the rest up tomorrow." He stated this as if it was mainly business, and not a personal matter.

"But," she protested, "I thought it is still due next week, this plan of yours?"

"I changed my mind. Prepare now and stop asking insignificant questions." With that, he turned to the door and left, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Sakura completely confused and bewildered.

A/N: So how was it? It's fine, I guess…an anticlimax for the climactic present setting scene where Syaoran found out about Xiao Chen…where, I believe, we left them hanging. There'll be loads of climactic scenes in the last few chapters, where the real fun begins…for me, that is. For now, press that button and review! Har-har. I'm signing off.

P.S. I'm turning 16 soon. Just thought to let you know. Whee! What a nice college life for me…I hope the interview tomorrow turns out okay…


	18. Chapter 17: Together Again

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: This had to be the quickest update I made for — what, three, four months? It's just that I can't help it, without anything to do, and the stories in FF community that I'm actually looking forward to finishing aren't even close to updating…ha-ha, so thank the authors of those stories for this truly quick update! Hey, can you keep a secret? I know this isn't allowed, but please, I really want to answer some of your questions as shortly and as quickly as possible. I hate not being able to answer; it's so smothering for a wordsmith like me. Before I give my thanks, here's my answer, in general, to all of you who asked. Sadly, I'm not likely to divulge information as to where this story is leading, though I may drop_ hints _and _teasers_ from time to time (that's evil little me speaking, ha-ha.):

About the author: Well, I'm turning 16 a few weeks from now and if anyone bothered reading my profile you'd know I'm a Filipina (That's not sarcastic, mind you, just stating the facts, ). I'm a freshman college, in one of the Universities around here…taking up Broadcast Communication. Ha-ha. Now if you're asking why I didn't take Creative Writing or something like that, tell me and I'll tell you personally the reason why (It's too long, that's why I can't tell it here). In the Philippines, there's no middle school; we jump straight from elementary (Do you call that primary?) to high school. But you're right, I'm a bit young for my education; some of my batch mates are already 16, 17…and heavens, 18! I'm the youngest from my batch, but I know there's one person in my university who's actually 14, turning 15 this year! It doesn't matter anyway. The interview I was talking about was a requirement for one of my classes; well, it went…great. I brought some celebrity along, ha-ha, and my classmates liked it. Truly.

About the story: I noticed no one felt sorry for Syaoran. Ha-ha. Reading between the lines, he feels so damn wretched having missed the first few years of his son's life. But anyway, bet you didn't notice that. And no, they never stopped loving each other; they're just idiots who let their pride talk for them. Ah, the glory of being a writer, you can make these elements work; you know…well, we'll have fun in the chapter after next. That's when we'll see their life together…and then we add a few twists and turns again. Never too happy, are they? As for the plot, well…I didn't get to watch Bridget Jones' Diaries, so you can't accuse me of plagiarism. I wasn't even aware of that movie having that sort of plot, J.F. Mitchell. But let me tell you this: I've read enough romance novels to know that was a cliché. Ha-ha.

Remember last chapter when I said it was the longest author's note? I lied. This one's longer. Ha-ha. Now, thanks to**: MizUnapprochable, Lil LoveStar, eternalsolaris, gege ) (A), thereviewergirl, insanity-ward, Lil-BabYAnG3L, yukyungtang, xKawaiixIndox, bellcicle, ori-chan, anime-lover-forever2007, MistressMizu, juju (A), Sakura Lover, Tachiko, Lyphta, meow-mix23, SwEeTxChErRy, J.F. Mitchell, kaipanther, Hikari Blaze, magicianprincess (A), Crystal Butterfly, teenureen, Illyria (A), rika411, Elisandra1, blueducky511, AmberJade (A), Sakura YingFa Li, ladyblossem, Animefreakkagome, pollyhi5, lollipopper, xfamtasygirlx (A), Musette Fujiwara, miyu (A) and mary (A). **

Now, here goes Chapter 17!

Another note: Again, this might disappoint some of you…since this isn't filled with drama or angst or anything like that at all. Consider this a part 2 of the denouement. Ha-ha.

17: Together Again

(A.K.A. Facing the Clan…)

An hour later, Sakura stood outside the door, their baggage beside her, and Xiao Chen on her right.

How easily Xiao Chen accepted the news; it was as though he already expected this to happen. And, truth be told, he seemed really pleased by his father's decision. This knowledge only annoyed Sakura more.

True to Syaoran's word, a gleaming black limousine pulled up the driveway and stopped in front of them a few minutes later. The chauffeur took their bags and they began to make their way to Tokyo, where the Li Mansion was located, and so was Syaoran's bachelor flat. But as they got to Tokyo, she noticed that their route was toward the _Li Mansion._

"Aren't we supposed to go to…uh, to his private place?" She asked the driver anxiously as they neared the mansion.

"Ah, no…my orders were to get you straight to Li mansion. I suppose the family will get to meet you." Noticing the worried frown in her face, and her pallid complexion, the driver added quickly, "Do not get worried, Mistress Li. Master Xiao Lang will be there as well."

Sadly, this knowledge only bothered her more.

Besides, she dreaded facing his family all over again. Although the circumstances may be different now, still, their last encounter wasn't exactly a good one; in fact, she and Syaoran walked out on them. What did they make of her, especially the Elders?

Then the driver spoke again. "As for your permanent residence, I believe it will be Li Mansion. I know it is not my business, Mistress, but if it will stop you from worrying perhaps I can tell you. Well, I overheard Master telling Lady Yelan of his plan to sell his bachelor's pad; he is very much married to you, after all, and he seems to think that keeping the place will bring a nasty impression upon other people."

"What!" She exclaimed, but the man did not speak again, apparently realizing he had said too much.

All through the ride Sakura was fidgety, and the only thing that seemed to reassure her is her son's presence beside her.

Xiao Chen was very much oblivious of his mother's discomfort, however. He kept on wondering aloud and bugging the driver who only looked amused and quite entertained by the master's son. He answered Xiao Chen's questions patiently, and even ruffled his hair to Xiao Chen's annoyance.

Too soon they were already in front of the looming Li Mansion, and the driver drove the car swiftly to the garage, which could have held a dozen cars the size of the limo but was empty save for two luxury cars; one of which was a Jaguar powder blue in color, and the other was a shocking pink Porsche. She could guess it belonged to the Li women, her sisters-in-law.

They took their luggage, the driver helping them get it out. And soon enough, they were walking inside the hostile walls of the mansion, Sakura dragging Xiao Chen up to the front doors since her son was absolutely fascinated by the fountain in the center of the garden and apparently had no intention of going in.

Terribly anxious, Sakura knocked on the gigantic oak doors. An old, familiar face opened the door.

"Welcome," Wei's formal and passive voice said. "Welcome, my Mistress. And…_ah..._" He added, noting the presence of Xiao Chen. "This must be young Master Li. The likeness cannot be mistaken."

"Konbanwa, Wei-san." She answered, as it was nightfall already.

He acknowledged her greeting with a polite, formal nod before he spoke again. She had the feeling she wasn't really welcome here.

"They all await your arrival in the Grand Hall, Madame. As for Master Xiao Lang, he will be down in a minute. I suppose you would like to…" he chose his next words carefully… "…change to a much more suitable attire?" But even so, she felt her cheeks heat up as she noted on how shabbily dressed she was.

She nodded, and he led her over to a large room.

"Wei, when you say 'they,' do you mean —" but he cut her words as they arrived in front of a door in the far end of the second landing.

"This is your and Master Li's room." He said, but before he could open the door, it was thrown ajar by…Syaoran, who was wearing a fitted black shirt that showed his well-muscled abs (proof that he wasn't confined to his office alone) and a pair of blue jeans. This somewhat struck Sakura as strange; even six years ago, she was used to seeing him wear anything but casual. It was discomfiting; so unlike him.

Xiao Chen at that moment seemed to have decided to make his presence known to the adults who seemed to be idiots gaping at each other, for he threw himself to his father's unknowing arms and gave him a hug.

Sakura went out of her trance at once.

"Dad…I missed you," he said shyly before breaking away.

"I—" Syaoran cleared his throat, "—miss you too, Xiao Chen." He said before scooping the boy to his arms.

Then he turned to Sakura, who was still looking a bit stunned.

"Shall we, Sakura?" He asked, offering her his hand, but she shook her head. And the magic was broken.

"I…I'd like to change first, if you don't mind." She said shakily, feeling a bit embarrassed in her worn-down skirt and thoroughly-washed blouse. He studied her dress appraisingly, before nodding briskly.

"You better do. But make it quick; they've been inside for ages." She nodded apprehensively, and then slammed the door shut.

She chose a green blouse and pink Capri pants, a creation of Tomoyo. It suited her perfectly, and brought out the color of her eyes more. Then she placed floral-designed hairclips on her shoulder-length hair. She applied a bit of baby powder and lip gloss; she has always hated make-up, but she felt like she needed it. Taking a final glance on her reflection, she shook her head and walked out of the room.

Syaoran's approving nod seemed to reassure her, and this time she took the hand he offered, and they walked hand-in-hand toward the dining hall, Xiao Chen on Syaoran's shoulder. They were perfectly unaware of the family portrait they made.

Sakura tensed as Syaoran pushed the door open. This was déjà vu, save for the fact that it was for real, and not her imagination.

"Good evening." A cool woman's voice said from inside the room. "Xiao Lang, at last you had the sense to show up here. If you must—" Yelan Li froze when she noticed that he wasn't alone. "Heavens! What is the meaning of this?" Her gaze focused on Xiao Chen, and Sakura could've sworn that the woman was close to fainting. "T-That boy…who is he? He…he looks like…" She was unable to finish this as she stared, this time, at Sakura. "And you…you look familiar…God!" She added; recognition was all over her pale face.

The Elders, who were seated around the table, stood up abruptly and turned accusing eyes on Syaoran. For a brief moment, no one seemed to have the courage to speak.

"First, you call all of us here without as much as a day's notice, but bring about unexpected guests, too!" One of them, the one seated at the other end of the long table, found the courage to speak and soon there was an angry buzzing and murmuring about them.

Then, one of them seemed to have recognized her.

"Good God… is she — she is Kinomoto Sakura, I cannot be mistaken!"

"The boy, look at the boy!" Another one shouted, seeing the likeness between father and son.

"Silence!" Yelan Li stood up at this point. "Gentlemen…please, Elders. Do sit down." She was shouting, but there was pallor in her complexion, and she seemed to be shaking. Then she turned her eyes on her son. "I must ask you to explain this to us. Even I cannot understand. What does this mean?"

"Yes, I must…I know." Syaoran said in hollow tones. "But I must correct you, Elder Kai." He addressed the Elder who spoke her name. "Not Kinomoto Sakura, but Li Sakura." Silence followed his words, then a few shocked gasps from the Elders as comprehension dawned their faces, but Syaoran did not stop there. "And this boy…this boy is Li Xiao Chen, my son and the heir to the Li Empire."

The Elders looked shocked and highly affronted at this declaration. Mei Lin, though, was smiling slightly, and she didn't even bother to stand at all. She, of course, knew about Xiao Chen, but her lack of outraged behavior seemed to have caught the boy's attention. He smiled his recognition as he saw her.

"Aunty Meiling!" He exclaimed, oblivious of the disbelieving stares he got from the Elders. "You are here, too!"

Yelan Li turned an accusing eye on her niece, who looked away guiltily.

"This is an outrage! What of Xi Keira? You very well know we are particularly fond of that girl — especially since you turned Yang Zhen Yi because of her! Surely—" Syaoran shook his head to silence the old man.

"I don't think you understand. I told you, I married Sakura six years ago."

"Ah, yes! The boy found a way to defy us, and look where it landed him!"

"Hmph! We expected better of you than to have disobeyed us!"

"Most outrageous, my dears…most outrageous…"

The muttering has started again, and Yelan intervened before it got worse.

"Silence, if you must! I still don't understand." She turned to Syaoran, who looked very awkward, indeed. "How did you manage to hide her for so long?"

"It's complicated, Mother, but…I plan of us moving in here." The Elders were indignant at this idea, but Yelan Li nodded.

"That is very well. This is the reason you wish to sell your private place?" When he nodded, Yelan Li walked towards her grandson, who backed away a bit. Sakura vaguely noticed that she was shaking.

"I have a grandson?" Her voice was filled with so much anguish that Sakura felt so guilty. "And you didn't bother to tell me?" Sakura started at this, for Yelan was looking at her directly, speaking to her, not to anybody else. "Why?" She turned this time to Syaoran, who only shook his head. "Why did you keep him from me?"

At this point, Sakura started to speak.

"He…he didn't. We separated, to tell you the truth." She said in a small voice, her cheeks reddening as she spoke.

"Aha!" An Elder exclaimed, wagging a finger at them dramatically. "So you admit the mistake Syaoran made of marrying—"

"Elder Kohashi! If you please…" Yelan said sharply, and the Elder shut up.

"Hello, there…" She said gently to Xiao Chen, who was now eyeing her with curiosity and not fear. "Xiao Chen…you have a lovely name. Do you know me?" The boy shook his head.

"I…I'm your grandmother…"

At this point, Yelan Li broke to uncontrollable sobs, and Mei Lin went beside her to pacify her. Yelan Li hugged Xiao Chen, who only looked confused at what was happening. But he, too, hugged his grandmother back.

The banquet continued without much speaking afterward; for once, the Elders were not even arguing amongst themselves.

Finally, it was over, and the two of them were alone. Syaoran carried a sleeping Xiao Chen to the room beside theirs, and Sakura went inside theirs with increasing apprehension.

"What…what about our…agreement?" She asked, breaking the mounting silence between them.

"I'm sorry; I can't overrule Mother's decision." He said sharply. "Your bags are all here?" She nodded meekly. "Go and change, I'm going to take a shower." He looked so irritable that the best thing to do was agree. With that, he went inside the shower inside their room, slamming the door shut.

_Oh, dear, what now? _

A/N: Next chapter, "Life With You."


	19. Chapter 18: Life with You

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Thanks, thanks, thanks. I'm actually at the shopping center right now, and I'm about to watch a play 7 this evening. How's that? I don't know how I'll get home, or what time I will arrive home…sometimes I wish I could've just applied for a dorm or looked for a boarding house or something. It doesn't matter, either way. I'm about to be a godmother soon, just two days before my 16th birthday. Ha-ha. Just thought I'd share that with you. As for MizUnapproachable's question, well, graduate ako ng St. Louis College Valenzuela…where did _you _graduate? It's nice to know I have Pinay readers…at least you can relate to some hints of culture in this fic…

Thanks to: BattousaiGrl, Sakura-Jr17, JADE, SPAngelz, Ying Fa18, Tainted Veela, Black-Kat-585, VcChick, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr, xKawaiixIndox, insanity ward, little me., firegoddess372, Crystal Butterfly, Tenkouken, Anime-Lover-Forever2007, ori-chan, cherriblossomxz, ffgirl-07, kaipanther, rika411, Abby (You're Filipina too? That's great!), MistressMizu, meow-mix23, Lil LoveStar, TRC3T, Lil-BabYAnG3L, Sakuralover, lyphta, miz-annonymouz04, StarLi8Shadow, Wolfblossom89, lollipopper, eternal solaris, SwEeTxChErRy, animefreakkagome, eli, yukyungtang, MizUnapproachable, Sakura Yingfa Li, kianvelez, Musette Fujiwara, lil cherry blossom wolf, thereviewergirl, Sabrina, Miyu, and… Lorraine Shiloh: See you on September 10! Ha-ha…

Warning! Intense Lemon Scenes in this chapter. If you aren't up to that, I suggest you skip this chapter and just wait for the next. Ha-ha. But seriously, you've been warned.

18: Life with You

Even a week after she was 'forced' to move in with Syaoran, Sakura still seemed to be in a daze with the sudden turn of events. She found it hard to believe that only a few months ago she was living a peaceful, normal life with her son in the outskirts of Okinawa. It felt like ages.

She barely saw Syaoran during the day. He woke up and left early everyday and went home extremely late. They shared the same room, but Syaoran has taken the liberty to give her the bed and he slept in the couch; sometimes in the comforter.

Xiao Chen, on the other hand, seemed to be having the time of his life. He was being pampered by everyone, especially by his grandmother and five aunts, who, upon knowing about Xiao Chen have paid the mansion a visit. And though the Elders were all apprehensive and hostile at first, they started to warm to Xiao Chen, and yes, to Sakura. It was impossible to live with the boy and not like him. Sakura felt that the family had gotten over the initial shock and began to accept them as a part of the family.

News writers and reporters had had a field day when Syaoran formally broke his engagement with Keira the day after they moved in the Mansion. He also announced his 6-year old marriage to Sakura, and his son to boot. For the next three days, paparazzi hounded the family like pompous guard dogs, and they circled the Li Mansion like a vulture does its prey. Some even camped outside the front gates, hoping to get a glimpse of Syaoran's family. Eventually, the news died a natural death; perhaps they got tired of waiting outside the hostile walls of the Li Mansion.

Sakura, however, had begun to miss her life before all _this _happened. She missed the shop, and she missed her friends. Most of all, she missed her work and all its hypes and her shop. Or maybe she just hated sitting around the mansion doing nothing. But knowing that the circumstances have changed, she knew she had to ask for the approval of the family.

Yelan Li was against the idea. Somehow, Sakura had the feeling that Yelan knew more than she was letting on about the situation between her and Syaoran, and obviously she wants them to do something about it. She thinks that Sakura going to work again will only worsen things.

"You really should just stay here," she said after Sakura had confided in her about her plans of handling her shop once again. "And take care of your family. It'd be much better, in fact, if you try and do something about your relationship with my son." She smiled upon seeing Sakura's expression. "Yes, I know…do not ask how or why. But if I can't stop you, then you better talk to your husband about your plans." She added, then turned and left Sakura to ponder on what she said.

So now, here she is, after a raging battle in her head, impatiently waiting for Syaoran to arrive in their room. She has rehearsed her lines a dozen times, practicing what she was about to say to him, but somehow knowing that it could go very wrong indeed.

It was way past ten o'clock when the door swung open and revealed a very haggard Syaoran. He reeked of alcohol.

"You're still awake?" He said, looking quite surprised. He swayed a little and she rushed to him.

"Um…I was waiting for you to come home, actually." She said as she supported him to the couch.

Syaoran nodded disconcertedly as he stared at her.

'_Better hurry on with the script,' _she thought.

"Anone…Syaoran, I was thinking of re-handling my shop back in Okinawa, and I…" She stopped short, for Syaoran wasn't even listening. He moved towards her in alarmingly great strides that she stopped talking altogether, her eyes wide.

"You're drunk." She stated dumbly, being loss for words. Syaoran was now in front of her, causing her to tense.

"Well," he said casually, "I've had quite a few drinks — celebration, you know? We had a successful business deal." He even grinned down at her, reminding her of the Syaoran she used to know, way back six years ago.

"Oh…I-I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow morning…" She stammered out, walking past him hurriedly as she felt the tension between them thicken. Then his hand shot out, holding her tightly in the wrists.

"Sakura," he whispered. She turned reluctantly. "I missed you…for six years I have."

"You're just drunk. You'll forget all this in the morning." She said, her voice trembling as she tried to withdraw her arm from him.

"I don't think so…" He slurred the words out and pulled her to him that she nearly shrieked with surprise. He put his arms around her which made her stiffen.

"Let me go, Syaoran," she said, although she really didn't mean it. There was no conviction in her voice, but she did try to struggle, causing them to lose balance and fall on the floor, him on top of her.

----LEMON ALERT-----

For what seemed to be an eternity, they just gazed into each other's eyes. Then he leaned forward and kissed her lingeringly in the lips. She didn't even try to move away.

"I'm not drunk," he stated in a hoarse voice after they broke apart, gasping for breath. "I want you to understand that I know what I'm doing…I want you so badly, but I'm not about to force you to anything…" The sincerity in his voice was so clear that her eyes misted.

"…I really want to start all over again…With you…and my son…_our son…_"

Still, she couldn't find the right words to say.

He reluctantly got up, but she pulled her to him and kissed him passionately.

He groaned agonizingly before pulling her closer to him. Their tongues lashed against each other, and he began to undress her hurriedly.

She didn't know how they managed to make it to the bed, but somehow they did. At other moments she would have turned red with embarrassment by the way she acted…so…so…_wantonly. _But at the moment she didn't care.

Moments later, both of them naked as they were born, his hands began to roam her body, while their lips were locked in a fiery kiss.

He began kneading, teasing, fondling. Waves and waves of pleasure shot straight to her center of femininity, causing her to gasp erotically.

Then his other hand went down _there_, and she gasped as his fingers found her and entered her in one fluid motion. His fingers rotated, twisted and turned inside her that would have sent her screaming if not for the fact that their lips were still locked together.

Then his lips began to follow his fingers. He bent low and kissed her taut nipples, encircling them with wet butterfly kisses that made her yearn for more. Then his head went lower…lower…he was between her thighs…

"Syaoran!" She screamed as his tongue snaked and lashed at her clitoris; all the time holding her hips firmly so she wouldn't wiggle too much. She squirmed with delight.

He chuckled throatily as she pulled his hair to yank him up. He did so, and she pulled him closer as she arched her back to accommodate him.

He entered her slowly, filling her up inch by inch until she felt….full. He moved as slowly and she felt her frustration mount up.

"You…you love teasing me, don't…you?" She gasped out as he petted her _there,_ and he laughed throatily at this.

"What…makes you think so?"

"Damn you…Syaoran!" She shrieked; her body stretching as she longed for fulfillment.

"You like it quick, don't you, sweetheart?" He said, but increased his pace. She felt herself spiral up to the throes of fulfillment…

…Then, in one last thrust, he sowed his seed on her and cried out her name.

"Beautiful," she murmured sleepily as they both gasped for breath. In a moment, she had fallen asleep.

Syaoran nuzzled her towards his chest, his arms enclosing on her protectively.

----

That night, they did it twice more, when she awakened to Syaoran's teasing hands on intimate parts of her body. It was dawn when they finally fell into sleep.

----

Syaoran woke up early in the afternoon with Sakura snuggled up beside him, sleeping soundly. He smiled gently as warmth touched his heart, flowing up to the tips of his fingers. He gazed at her, the one woman he loved, and will always love.

_Let the past be past, _he thought happily. No matter what happened, he was willing to forget everything and start over again.

With that in mind, he went back to sleep, hugging her protectively.

----

Sakura felt, in the past few weeks, that she had been living a normal life with Syaoran. She now had no intention of returning to manage the shop in Okinawa. Kioko was there anyway. She devoted all her time to her husband and son.

She and Syaoran didn't argue anymore. They talked without shouting themselves hoarse, and he stayed home as long as he could. He rarely left on weekends lest he was meeting someone important. They spend most of them with Xiao Chen, taking him to parks and carnivals and malls.

And it all felt so real.

Yelan Li did not fail to notice the change in her, and this was proved true when she approached Sakura in the garden.

"I am very glad that you listened to me. I like you, Sakura; you are good for my little wolf." She said with a knowing smile, leaving Sakura very much embarrassed.

It all seemed too good to be true. She thought something was bound to go wrong any moment.

For nothing good, she thought, ever lasts forever.

How very right she was.

A/N: I had to write this in a computer shop, I was very much embarrassed when it came to the lemon part that I changed the view to 50. Anyway next chapter's going to be very much action-packed, entitled: "Troubles Again." See you then, I have to dash now!


	20. Chapter 19: Troubles Again

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Yay, I'm officially sixteen just yesterday. And I got my wish gift: A set of Tarot cards from my indulgent big brother. (Love you kuya! Ha-ha, as if he'll be reading this...) Anyway, thanks for the wonderful handful reviews of last chapter. Lemon again, ha-ha. But this chapter is quite safe... (Sorry to disappoint lemon-lovers out there...) Here goes my litany!

Thanks to: **Sakura-Jr17**, **Black-Kat-585**, **VcChick**, **insanity ward,** **firegoddess372,** **Crystal Butterfly,** **Anime-Lover-Forever2007,** **ori-chan,****cherriblossomxz,** **MistressMizu,** **meow-mix23,** **Lil LoveStar,** **Sakuralover,** **Wolfblossom89,** **animefreakkagome**, **MizUnapproachable,** **kianvelez**, **Musette Fujiwara**, **thereviewergirl**, **Miyu, bellcicle, Lauren, coriel, NekoKahime, TRC3T, Kogome-cutie, teenureen, Lyphta, Filipina-baller09, neogalaxy, Hikari Blaze, J. F. Mitchell, ashley-chan, syaoran101, and pollyhi5.**

Note: My Husband's Wedding will have a sequel. And I'm warning you that a character will die in this story to give way to the sequel. It just...came to my mind. Kaho is 5 months pregnant in the chapter that she shows up again. Okay, okay. I give in. The sequel will be Touya-Meiling. Get it? And it'll be totally independent of this fic, and vice-versa. But I'm including connections in the story every now and then. The epilogue of this story will also be the epilogue of that story. Just watch out for it, after I'm through with this one.

Endorsement! Please Read and Review my other fanfic, Beloved Enemy. It's really my first fan fiction ever made (Even before this one), so please help me with it...

Now onto this chapter!

19: Troubles Again

Trouble started a month after Sakura and Syaoran made up.

Syaoran started to go home late again, and was barely home during weekends. And though he wasn't really cold to her, he wasn't really warm either.

At first, Sakura didn't really mind, although of course it affected their still-thriving relationship. She wanted to confront him, but insecurities got in the way. What right did she have to reprimand him? She was, afterall, just an 'excess baggage,' to put it simply. Okay, given the fact that their relationship was almost normal again, it's most probable that he is only making the best of the situation, ergo, their bargain. And she certainly didn't want to argue with him anymore.

It was a week after the start of this change in Syaoran that she accidentally overheard Yelan Li's conversation with the Elders.

She was about to enter the drawing room when she heard the agitated voices of the Elders, so nearly shouting.

"...Don't know what he is doing, Yelan. Your son is very much unpredictable." Elder Kai's voice floated quite clearly to her. She froze.

"Elder Kai, if you please. We must not jump in to conclusions. I must say,if Xiao Lang is hiding anything...we will know, won't we?"

"Yelan, Yelan,Yelan...do not be so naive! He has hidden his marriage from us a good six years!"

"But...this is different..."

"I must impress upon you the seriousness of this! What of his wife? His son?" Elder Kohashi interjected rather calmly. "I must admit I'm beginning to like the poor girl, and if he's cheating on her --"

Sakura couldn't bear to listen anymore. She walked away as fast and as quietly as she could from the room, her eyes brimming with tears. She went to her son who was playing in the garden.

"Xiao Chen, would you care for a walk?" She asked him, and when he nodded, she took his hand and walked out of the mansion.

She didn't know where to go, and she just decided to go to the mall and go shop, to take her mind off things. Syaoran had given her a credit card of her own that she has never used before now.

_'Must not jump to conclusions...'_ she kept muttering to herself like a mantra to stop her from bursting to tears then and there, at the center of the mall.

She tried out quite a number of dresses but immediately brought them back to the rack when she learned their price. Finally, she settled on a pink floral dress that was on sale and a pair of white sandals.

She bought Xiao Chen a pair of cute pants and a shirt with the picture of his favorite cartoon character. She also insisted a pair of shoes before he dragged her off to the toy section.

As they made their way to the toy section, a familiar and unpleasant voice called her name, dripping with sarcasm.

"Sakura," she turned in time to see Keira approach her with cold black eyes and a sarcastic smile on her lips. She was suddenly anxious, but not afraid. Keira will not dare make a scene in such a public place.

"Keira," she acknowledged her stepsister with calculating eyes, her tone indifferent but wary altogether. Her hands had clasped instinctively on Xiao Chen's shoulders protectively. She felt her son shudder under the gaze of Keira. His last meeting with her was nothing short of torture; she was extremely nasty with him.

"So..." Abandoning all pretense, Keira's voice became a low menacing hiss. "So, you found fit to go and live with my Syaoran, huh, bitch?" Her face contorted to a furious snarl that made her suddenly ugly. Sakura actually wanted to cower away from her, but she stood her ground.

"I didn't ask him for it, Keira." She said, almost stuttering, hoping they weren't attracting attention.

"Oh, yeah, you didn't. But showing him your son was more than an invitation, as you well know, clever stepsis."

"Listen, Keira, and listen well." She bit back. "He was mine first, as you well know. And we are _married_." She said the last word with relish, as if gloating on that fact when she was actually shaking inside. But she will never give Keira the satisfaction of knowing that she was afraid of her.

But instead of her expected indignant reply, Keira let out a harsh laugh.

"You think that I don't know that? Oh, I do, stepsis." Her voice gained that poisoned-honey (Think: Dolores Umbridge of HPOP) quality again. "But may I ask you...Is he really yours to keep?" Her black eyes glittered maliciously as she laughed yet again.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't intend to hand him back to you that easily. Savour your precious moments with him, you know? It's just borrowed time you've got."

"I don't think so, Keira." This time her voice quavered slightly.

"Oh, I think you do," Keira said with triumph. "Really, honey, will he stick around with you when he can have other — fresher, I might say, women like me in his midst?"

"Stop those bitter lies, Keira, they won't get you anywhere!" She said, now positively trembling.

"They aren't lies, Sakura, but they are taking me somewhere indeed." Keira's eyes were positively dancing with mirthless joy. "Somewhere, indeed...I have touched a sensitive nerve. But, then...it's true, isn't it? Poor, poor Sakura...shunted to one side when Syaoran comes running back to my arms. Left out...without a son...without a family...left with no one. No one at all." She said cruelly, her mouth twitching in an unpleasant smile. "Just as it should be."

"No, he won't do that — he promised me!" Sakura nearly shouted the words. Suddenly, all her insecurities went back to her, making her more vulnerable than ever.

"And you believed him, his empty words of assurance? How naive you are. He was just coaxing you to give your son to him without fighting him." Keira looked so gleeful that it hurt. "I know all this, since he trusts me enough to tell me his plans for you. And it'll be soon, you know? Trust me."

"Get lost, Keira!" She spat out and she began to walk away, Xiao Chen's hand in hers, before her tears threatened to fall. The memory of the conversation she overheard kept coming back to her.

_"...Don't know what he is doing, Yelan. Your son is very much unpredictable." _

_"Elder Kai, if you please. We must not jump in to conclusions. I must say,if Xiao Lang is hiding anything...we will know, won't we?"_

_"Yelan, Yelan,Yelan...do not be so naive! He has hidden his marriage from us a good six years!"_

_"But...this is different..."_

_"I must impress upon you the seriousness of this! What of his wife? His son? I must admit I'm beginning to like the poor girl, and if he's cheating on her --"_

_"...if he's cheating on her..."_

_"...cheating on her..."_

_"...cheating on her..."_

_"...cheating on her..."_ It rang and rang, like an annoying clang of the bells...

**_No! It can't be..._**

****

"I pity you, Sakura," Keira's voice called on her back. She didn't turn. "Never did Syaoran love you. He only took pity on you, and now, I must say I also do. If I were you, I'd try and salvage the only thing that you will be left with...your pride."

She just kept on walking.

"You won't let him hurt you again, will you? Or are you a masochist, waiting for him to throw you out? I told you, it's only a matter of time. Go! Before he turns you away...Then at least you'll have your pride left..."

She didn't hear Keira anymore. She hailed a cab out of the place.

She tried to stop the tears from falling. But they did anyway. Xiao Chen looked most distressed and tried to comfort her in his own way. But she wouldn't be comforted. The moment they were in the front of the Li Mansion, she paid the driver their fare and ran in to the house with Xiao Chen beside her.

Wei was stationed at the door to welcome them, but he looked definitely concerned on her distress, and almot made to follow her when she ran upstairs, leaving Xiao Chen downstairs.

Yelan Li followed her with a worried frown on her face.

Sakura, meanwhile, started to pack her things in haste, carelessly throwing her clothes to the bags. Tears streamed down her lovely face. She was so absorbed with what she was doing that she didn't notice her mother-in-law's presence in the room.

She was already zipping the bags when Yelan spoke.

"What has caused you this distress, Sakura?" She asked in a gentle motherly tone that made her cry even more. "Why are you leaving?"

She only shook her head in response, and Yelan Li sighed.

"Why not wait for my son to go home? You can't just...just leave, like this. You know you can't."

"No...I can, Mrs. Li, and I will...please, Mrs. Li..." She said as she choked a sob.

"Please call me Mother." Yelan said, trying to hold Sakura off as Wei phoned her son downstairs.

"It doesn't matter. I'd like to thank you, ma'am, for being kind to me the past month. It was wonderful — I almost had a family. But now I've got to go..." She was now scribbling furiously in a sheet of paper. After a minute or so, she folded it carefully and placed it underneath the lamp along with her credit card.

"So...I guess this is goodbye then... Mother..." She felt her throat constrict at the words but she swallowed the painful lump that formed there. "Take good care of Xiao Chen...and yourself." She carried her bags out and walked downstairs to the door...out of the mansion.

And Yelan Li's heart broke for her.

-----

_Syaoran_

He sat in his office, doodling over work, but his mind was somewhere else. His face flushed with excitement.

Tonight, he will finally say it to her. He has overcome his fears and he will tell her what he feels.

How much he loved her. How much he cherished the past month with her. It was all ready. Even the surprise he has been preparing to show her all week long.

Suddenly the intercom rang and cut off his thoughts.

"Sir?" His secretary's voice said hesitantly. "Mr. Wei is in the phone. Shall I put him through?"

"Okay, you do that." He said, frowning. Why the hell is Wei calling him during office hours?

"Wei?" He asked as soon as he heard Wei's voice. Dead silence, then Syaoran began to pale. "What!" He screamed to the receiver. "Why did you let her go?" Tears began to pour from his eyes as his voice broke. "I'll be home right away." He slammed the phone to its receiver and ran out of the office, uncaring for the astonished looks of his employees, seeing his tears.

_'No! I won't let her go! Even if she doesn't love me anymore...'_

_Why did you leave, Sakura?_

A/N: That's it. Next Chapter: Broken Hearts


	21. Chapter 20: Broken Hearts

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: The semester is drawing to an end. This is my only time to update, sorry if it's a bit late. I had a lot of things to do. This is going to be short, anyway thanks to:

**Black-Kat-585,** **VcChick,** **insanity-ward,** **firegoddess372,** **Crystal Butterfly,** **Anime-Lover-Forever2007,** **cherriblossomxz,** **meow-mix23**, **Sakuralover,** **kianvelez,** **Musette Fujiwara,** **thereviewergirl,** **Miyu,** **NekoKahime,** **Filipina-baller09,** **Hikari Blaze,** **ashley-chan,** **syaoran101,** **bellcicle, eesul, Little Silver Kitten, krn5rul3, lady lotus, Ying Fa18, jade, sakura1007, cutietornado25, CuteMonkey13, lollipopper, cherrylove05, Mz. Young, ori-chan, Lil LoveStar, rika411, battousaiGrl, sammy, kaipanther, NightMiko, Elisandra1, and Feeding Ground.**

On to Chapter 20!

By the way, if all goes according to plan, we have seven more chapters after Broken Hearts. And yes, I'm sure I'm 16. Ha-ha. Killing Keira? No, I have another thing in store for her. Sorry about the impending doom on the married couple Touya and Kaho. I have to do this, you know. Not for the sequel's sake, but for the sake of a new love for them both. I don't want an imaginary character for Meiling…I meant a non-CCS one. Sorry for that. As for my other works, I currently deleted all of them save for this one. They'll be back, don't worry.

20: Broken Hearts

_Sakura_

The tears can't seem to stop from falling. As early as now, she's already missing them already. By them, she meant Xiao Chen and Syaoran. But she knew she just had to do it.

The driver of the cab she was riding was astounded by her state, but obligingly took her where she wanted to go, no questions asked. She just gave him the address of the first place that came to her mind: Her brother's house located at the far end of Tokyo.

'_Why can't I have my happy ending?' _She choked on a sob at this thought, before falling to a daze as they drove past streets and highways.

---

_Syaoran_

Uncaring for all the attention he was attracting, Syaoran ran to his car, slamming the door shut as he started the engine. He drove like a madman heading to the Li Mansion.

It was a wonder how he managed to make it in record time without meeting an accident, tears straining his vision. There were near misses when he swerved like a drunk driver on the road. When he arrived at the mansion, he didn't even park his car neatly in the garage as he ran toward the house's gate.

When he got inside, he saw his mother cradling his son in her arms. The poor boy was crying. Yelan herself was teary-eyes and her voice as she consoled her grandson was quite croaky.

"Xiao Chen, please stop crying," she begged, gently patting the boy's head. "She will be back soon, I promise."

"I want my mother!" He wailed, shattering his father's heart in the process.

Unable to take the scene anymore, Syaoran cleared his aching throat and called his son. Yelan let go of Xiao Chen gently and turned to stare at her son. Xiao Chen's eyes were red from crying, and he ran towards his father in a sob.

"Would you really have asked Mama to go if she didn't leave now?" His tone was gentle, but his eyes held an accusing glare.

Despite his pain, Syaoran frowned at what his son had said.

"No. Why would I do that? I love your mother…and you. I love both of you. Where did you get that idea?" He added, turning questioning eyes to his son.

"It was that horrible lady," Xiao Chen said. "She upset Mama so much with her lies!"

Syaoran dried his eyes as he started to listen to Xiao Chen.

"Who are you talking about, son? Who lied to your mother?"

"The one with yellow hair and dark eyes…She said you would send Mom away and that I will remain with you and her. She was lying, wasn't she, Dad?"

He didn't need to hear anymore. It was clear who it was: Keira Kinomoto, the spiteful, abhorrent woman who seemed to cherish a deep anger for her stepsister. He felt his anger boil from beneath the surface. He was going to deal with her later.

"No, she was lying, son. I promise to bring your mother back as soon as I could."

Syaoran walked up the staircase and entered their room. He shivered as he met the cold air coming from the air conditioner. Or was it because of the sudden emptiness he was feeling? The room looked suddenly bare and lifeless; knowing that Sakura wasn't there anymore, it was just a… room.

He could still smell her. But she wasn't there anymore. That thought alone brought him so much pain that he had to take a deep breath to ease his breathing.

He let out a strangled sob as he saw a piece of paper neatly folded under the table lamp. He opened it, revealing Sakura's handwriting. It was obviously done in a hurry, and there were blots on the piece where her tears had fallen.

**_Syaoran, _**

**_I know that by the time you are reading this, I am already somewhere else. I can't tell you that I'm alright, that would be one big lie. But you must not worry about me, I'm okay. Or at least I will try my best to be. I do believe this is for the best. You will have a new start with Keira, and I…never mind. Do take care of yourself and Xiao Chen. When the time comes, I'd come and visit occasionally. When that day comes maybe we can both reach an agreement of some sort? I will be honest with you. I love you, even if you don't return that feeling. _**

**_Sakura_**

Syaoran crumpled the paper with a cry, trying his best to stop his tears from falling.

_She didn't want to leave…_

"Xiao Lang…" Yelan Li spoke a bit sternly, "If you really want her back, why don't you do something about it?"

"You're right, Mother." Syaoran spoke suddenly that Yelan almost started. He headed for the telephone, muttering to himself.

He dialed a number almost furiously, and when the line was picked up, he started talking so fast.

"Yes, Inspector Watahari, Li Syaoran here. I have a new assignment for you; as quickly as possible, if you please. Hai, it's really simple…"

"…Find my wife." He slammed the phone down to its receiver, looking quite tense.

_Now it's time to deal with Keira._

But he need not have worried. About five minutes later, his cell phone rang. It was Keira.

"Hey, Syao-kun, care to meet with me today?"

"Okay." He answered, not daring to say anything else, or else the anger in his voice would have betrayed him.

"Meet you at the coffee shop NOW." Keira emphasized the last word before she went out of line. Syaoran gripped his mobile phone hard before he pushed the 'end' button.

He took Xiao Chen from his Mother and made his way to the shop. Keira was already there, sipping on her frappe coolly.

She was surprised when she saw Xiao Chen, but she hid that with a smile.

"Oh, there you are, I was wondering whether you'll come at all…Hi, Xiao Chen, isn't it?" The boy gave her a deathly glare. "Anything you want, dearie?" He was suddenly revolted. Why did he ever get involved with her?

"No, thanks. I suppose we won't be long."

"Oh, but this is the first time we went out as a family. It has to be special." She laughed at this, and he suddenly wanted to strangle her.

"And it will be the last." All pretense leaving him, his voice was oozing with savagery. "What did you tell Sakura, Keira?" Somehow, he still wanted to give her a second chance. But she only laughed at his words.

---

Sakura had arrived at Touya's doorstep. She absently pushed the doorbell button twice.

Kaho peeked out and let her in, looking very much surprised as she threw herself to her sister-in-law's arms.

"Sakura! What…why?"

But Sakura didn't answer. Her eyes held a dreamy, glossy quality, like she was somewhere else but there.

Touya looked as surprised as his wife as he saw his sister, but he took her bags inside, lost in deep thought.

He didn't say anything, not a single word, but he was already speculating what must have happened, and who was behind Sakura's current state.

---

"That's — absurd. I didn't even see my stepsister after that last time in her shop! Surely you don't want to talk to me just about _this_?" Keira said incredulously, trying her best to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters. "She cheated on you eons ago!"

"Tell me more, as you seem to know a lot about it. And yes, I want to talk to you about _this,_ very much so." He said, using the same tone she used for 'this.'

"So, you're saying that she left, huh? Sounds like skirting responsibility to me. Two birds in one stone, you see; she's disposed of her son and perhaps she's off to…" Syaoran stood up abruptly; he was shaking so much with rage that she stopped speaking altogether.

"I wanted to give you a chance but you didn't take it. I would have forgiven you, but not this time." He turned to his son, who was deathly pale by this time. "Tell this _nice_ lady what you told me earlier, Xiao Chen."

---

_Touya _

He watched his sister eat. She was like a walking zombie. From the moment she had arrived, she had not said a word at all. She didn't smile, but she didn't cry either. She looked…empty. And he knows that he can't let her live the rest of her life like this. Like an empty shell. A pointless, meaningless existence.

Then and there, Kinomoto Touya made his decision.

_Father has got to know. I don't care what happened, I'm sure it's **her** again. Keira has gone way too far in destroying Sakura's life._

Without a word, he stood up abruptly and headed for the door, leaving his wife bewildered, but eliciting no reaction from Sakura.

---

"And you believe him?" Keira said with a laugh, but she stopped laughing when she saw Syaoran's expression. "This must be another of Sakura's…" She stopped speaking, paling when she noticed that Syaoran was looking more and more grim as she talked.

Syaoran stood up.

"You can't do this to me! You believe that brat, Syaoran? He hates me!" She said hysterically, shedding off tears. They were starting to attract the attention of the other patrons.

Syaoran pulled a sniffing, sobbing Xiao Chen to his arms.

"Excuse me," he said coldly, "But this 'brat' happens to be my son. Goodbye, Kinomoto-san. I hope we never meet again, or I just might strangle you."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out of the shop, leaving Keira sobbing with anger and humiliation.

_That night _

Syaoran tucked his son to bed, bending forward to kiss him lightly on the forehead.

Xiao Chen was already sleeping soundly; he had a terrible ordeal and it was understandable.

He left his son's room and went to his own, fighting the air of solitude trying to envelope him.

He sighed, fighting back the tears yet again. Then, his phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Li, Inspector Watahari here." He stood up, all thoughts of sleep forgotten.

"Yes, any news so far, Inspector?"

"We found her."

"For God's sake, where? Quit the suspense." He said impatiently, straining his ears as he waited for Inspector Watahari to speak.

"She's at the other side of Tokyo, where her brother Kinomoto Touya dwells."

"Give me the address." He ordered as he took a notepad and began scribbling as the inspector dictated the address of Touya's house.

---

Meanwhile, Touya had reached his destination.

Tomoeda, Japan.

Where a man called Fujitaka Kinomoto lives…

He approached the door with apprehension.

And he knocked.

TBC

A/N: That's it, see you in"Fujitaka." Please review, thanks!


	22. Chapter 21: Father and Son

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Okay, I will be honest. I am only writing this since I began to feel guilty that I have kept you hanging last chapter. Also, I hope you will be bothering to read my rather long author's note this chapter since I'm going to have major announcements along the way. **First: There is a major change in the plot.** I realized as I re-read my plans that they were rather anti-climactic. I'm quickening the pace of the story. It shouldn't happen that way; it would have been disappointing in my part if I would be unable to turn emotions to words. I guess we're cutting down the plot to lesser chapters (aw…) but don't worry! I'm going to be back soon after. **Second: I have started a C2 community just for the heck of it.** Yah, yah, sounds depressive, but I have. Those who I can count on as staffers who are really interested, can you please help me out? E-mail me if you can be a staff member in my C2 community, please. **Third: I want to thank the people who, even if they haven't reviewed this fiction, have added this to their favorites list or their author alert list. Also to the C2 communities that have added me to their archive, thanks. I have been overwhelmed when I read the stats. THANKS! Fourth:** **I want your honest, honest opinion on what I should do after this. **Should it be the **Meiling-Touya sequel, Beloved Enemy, Fated, When Summer Ends, Finding Love** or whatever? I also have a new story in mind, my first try at a fantasy. But never mind that. It will have to come later. Now we're back to my usual gratitude roll call. Ha-ha. Here goes!

**Thanks to:**

**RP asher, Leifang, strawberryz, Animefreakkagome, rika411, cherriblossomxz, bellcicle, Lil-BabYAnG3L, Lil LoveStar, meow-mix23, liloazngurl03, SakuraLover, xxlilaznchckxx, miz-annonymouz04, Sakura1007, Mystical Beckie, lollipopper, eesul, TRC3T, Crystal Butterfly, nightmiko, ori-chan, Lauren, Elisandra1, x0xEmeraldx0x, Lyphta, kaipanther, firegoddess372, anime-lover-forever2007, Filipina-baller09, Lady Lotus, J.F. Mitchell, eternalsolaris, Neogalaxy, miyu, Ashley-chan, pollyhi5, MistressMizu, cherryblossom10, Hikari Fate, teenureen, ffgirl-07, Musette Fujiwara.**

Whew, finally I'm done! On to the next chapter, supposedly titled "Fujitaka," but I merged it with "Touya's Decision" so…

21: Father and Son

(Yeah, a bit mushy and clichéd, but who can blame me? Now enough chatter! Action's waiting to happen. First part's mostly narration.)

Part 1: Fujitaka

He was lost in thought, staring out the bleak darkness of his window. His brows were creased, his palms clenched tightly on his side. His auburn hair, so much like his daughter's, already had streaks of white and gray and his unsmiling brown eyes were hidden behind square-shaped spectacles. Already in his mid-fifty's, Fujitaka had not found the solace he thought he would have when he reached this age. The darkness, the sadness in his eyes said it all.

Fujitaka was a lonely man. He was a widower twice in his life and a father of two grown children, and yet, he dwelled alone in this dark, gloomy exterior that was his house, found in a dark corner of Tomoeda, Japan. No laughter of grandkids. There was only silence. No light, comforting feeling in his chest. There was only emptiness as, not for the first time in his life, he took time to revel on the past.

Not really seeing the soft rustle of the leaves of his beloved cherry tree, his eyes only gazed at the endless darkness. Was it only yesterday that his children were playing tag around that tree? Ah, that sickening pain in his chest just won't go away. It got heavier and heavier by the second, to the point that he could not breathe.

He took a deep breath, a tear trickling down his cheek as he revisited his life. Was it just worth it to keep on hurting his self each night? Maybe it was. His life wasn't so dear at all.

His first wife, Nadeshiko, had died when his daughter was only three years old. She had been bedridden ever since she gave birth to Sakura. After three painstakingly long years, she succumbed to death. Yet, he never blamed his daughter for that. It was Nadeshiko's decision to have another child after ten long years. He loved Sakura so much, as she was her mother's very image. And yet, he did not know where she is right now. His only daughter was estranged to him.

Of course, he knew that Touya knows her whereabouts, but he had not gotten around asking him. They weren't exactly on speaking terms, either. Touya lived in Tokyo with his wife.

God, did he deserve all this?

Then, of course, was his stepdaughter Keira. She was ever-sweet and caring, but she has not been in touch lately. Not that he really cared, but she was the closest he had for a daughter. He could only settle for second-best. She was recently engaged to a famous Chinese national, but last he heard the man had cancelled the engagement.

He was the same man who used to date his daughter. He wondered what happened to them, but it was six years ago. It was impossible that they still had a connection.

As for his second wife, Theresa, it was not really of much importance. His marriage with her may be the biggest mistake he had made his whole life. He only married her for one reason: She reminded him of Nadeshiko…his beloved wife, his only love. Was it his fault that she looked so much like her, that they could have been twins? He suffered so much, and he knows she did, too, so he just made the best of it, until Theresa's death about two years after the marriage.

God forbid, but he was silently glad of her death. At the same time, he can't help but feel guilty. He somehow felt responsible for her death, just like the way people did when they wish for something ill and it happens. So, he did the right thing: he adopted Keira, legally this time, and gave her the attention he knew she needed. But he lost his real children in the process.

Sakura began to pull away and rebel when she was 16. Above average in terms of brains, she entered college the year before, and she spent most of the year at a boardinghouse with her cousin Tomoyo. Since he could not keep an eye on her, he asked Touya to do the job. But Touya had a job to handle, and with him going back and forth from China and Japan, Fujitaka knew he could not risk losing his baby girl. So he asked Keira to do it.

Her reports have gone from bad to awful, and it just seemed to worsen each time. Night parties, orgies, or whatever they call it, was what Keira had reported. So he decided, once and for all, to go and see for himself if it was true.

That was the time he found her in bed, in a disgraceful state, with the boy he recognized as Keira's boyfriend. Then he realized it was true after all. He didn't know what to think. But he knew he must safeguard her even more.

A few years later, he learned about the new boy. Li Syaoran. He was filthy rich and well-known all over Asia. Also, he was a certified playboy, definitely older than Sakura. He was certainly out of her league. He didn't want her to suffer a broken heart, and so, he came to Tomoyo's house and fetched her. But she did not go. She seriously believed she was in love with that godlike kid. And he couldn't really blame her. But he had to do something.

Then Keira came home one day, on the verge of tears. She told him how Sakura had insulted and belittled her. He didn't know if he would believe it, but then, did he really know Sakura still, and what she is capable of? So he waited for her.

She came home that day so happy, his anger was about to melt away. Her eyes were shining like they never did before. But remembering Keira's words, he did as his thoughts dictated him, never once pausing to ask her anything, anything at all.

And that was the last he heard of his only daughter, Nadeshiko's only living reminder.

He sighed as he whisked another tear away, and as a painful lump formed in his throat.

"Sakura…"

Tonight was another sleepless night full of nightmares and what ifs.

Another ordinary night for a lonely man. Or was it?

Footsteps. He heard them resolutely, echoing from a distance. It was an occurrence that never happened before. His heart began to beat wildly as he stared at the wall clock. It was already 10 in the evening. Could it be a burglar, an intruder perhaps? Just a week ago, a nearby house has been robbed in the middle of the night.

The sound was drawing nearer. He held his breath. Then, someone knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" He asked hoarsely, but there was no reply. The knocks came again, more urgent this time. "Who's there?" He repeated, much louder this time.

"Open up, father, it's me." A muffled voice he knew so well called from outside. Was he dreaming or something?

He opened the door and there stood his only son. Apparently, it was not a dream…

Part 2: Confrontations and Disillusions

For a moment, there was stunned silence as father and son sized up each other. Then without another word, Fujitaka abandoned all pretenses and hugged his estranged son.

"Touya…"

"Yes, Father." Touya cleared his throat. "It is I." (A/N: Hey, I'm sorry if this dialogue will lack emotions. They're males, not at all showy, you understand? Sorry, again, okay?)

"C-come inside. I thought it was a burglar or something." He held the door ajar and allowed his son to get in. "What brings you here in the dead of the night?" His voice was back to normal, concealing all his excitement at the sight of Touya.

"I won't beat around the bush, Father. I came here because of Sakura."

Fujitaka went dead still. "Sakura?"

"Yes, father. And Keira." He stared grimly at his father before continuing.

"I think you ought to know. Sakura has been living in Okinawa for six years, and she has a shop in Tokyo right now."

He stared blankly at his son.

"And she has a five-year old son." Crash. The mug he has been holding fell to the floor at this news. "And she is actually six years married to Li Syaoran, Keira's supposed fiancé."

"Quit toying around, Touya. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have a grandson and she is married to the father."

"She — she married that rich kid?"

"Yes, she did. Then they separated. Afterward, they made up again a few months ago. But earlier this day, she arrived at my doorstep, with her luggage, without Xiao Chen, and looking like she's been through hell. She didn't talk all day, neither does she say or do anything."

"Well, it's her fault, going through a marriage with someone she doesn't really —"

"Will you listen to yourself? You are already thinking the worst of her even though you didn't hear the rest of the story yet! What kind of father are you?"

Silence. Fujitaka's eyes widened at Touya's words.

"How you dare…how you could…"

"Spare me, father. You need to know this." He stopped muttering and told his son to continue.

"I don't really know much about her relationship with her husband, but I know how much they loved each other. Actually, I was surprised since last I've heard, they were doing very well indeed."

"And all that brings you here?"

"I think I know the reason behind Sakura's current state. And I believe I should tell you about it, since I don't think you deserve to be in the dark still, Father."

"And all this concerns me?" He asked, incredulous.

"No, Father, not you, actually. It's our dear stepsister Keira."

Profound silence as they stared at each other for a long time.

"Okay, let me get this straight, son," he said, "Sakura's marriage just failed and you blame it on that poor girl?"

"Oh, it turns out that the 'poor' girl isn't so poor at all." Touya's tone was sarcastic, and his eyes looked angry.

"That girl always had it for Sakura. Call it jealousy or whatsoever, but since they were teenagers, I am aware of how she had fed you lies about Sakura."

"What are you talking about?"

"You asked her to keep an eye on Sakura, but she was the one who needed discipline. All the things she told you about Sakura weren't true, Father. In fact it was otherwise: Keira was the one who partied all night long and attended less-than-decent gatherings all over Tokyo."

"And what proof do you have of this?" He demanded hotly. "And I happened to witness Sakura in a compromising situation with Keira's boyfriend years ago!"

"I saw her at it, and I wanted to tell you at the time but I knew you won't believe me. As for that particular episode, didn't you even think if Sakura was _forced_ in to that situation? What if she was nearly raped? And it was a near miss, I tell you, father."

All strength seemed to have left him.

"Why are you telling me this only now?" He said, all attempts at courage having failed.

"Because this is my last chance, Father, to let you see how evil Keira is. She was also the root of Sakura and that Li kid's separation six years ago, I learned from someone I know. And now she has succeeded in tearing them apart again. And I'm not the one bestowed with the power to take it back." He stared meaningfully at his father. "But you are, father. You can make her suffer too. Since apparently, she also cares about you, but only you."

"I also consider her my child, Touya, I can't possibly do what you want."

"Believe me, you can, father. Do it for us — me, Sakura, and your grandson."

Still, Fujitaka remained motionless.

"If you don't believe me, father, why don't we pay a visit to her husband tomorrow? You can meet your grandson then."

"God — I don't believe this. Why only now? Why not then, Touya?"

"I didn't have the chance, and Sakura didn't want another problem. But this time, I decided that she has gone way too far in trying to destroy Sakura. I had to do something."

Silence enveloped them again, until Touya stood up abruptly.

"Are you going?"

"I guess so. Kaho might miss me. She's overly sensitive, you know? Being pregnant and all."

Suddenly, Fujitaka's eyes watered. He missed so much of his children's lives, and now was the chance to catch up.

"Is it okay if…if I go with you?" He said, sounding hopeful.

"Of course, Father. I was hoping you'd say that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter.

A/N: So how was that? Next chapter will be much, much better in terms of events. Now, I have to go home. Bye! See you next chapter, and I hope you'll contact me for my C2. Ha-ha.


	23. Chapter 22: Midnight

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-mistress-animaru

A/N: Hi there, again! I have a new fanfiction that I uploaded the same time I uploaded this chapter, I hope you'd take time to visit it. It's just something I thought about when I read Half-Blood Prince for the nth time. Nothing like MHW, but I seriously believe it's attention-worthy, otherwise I wouldn't have penned it. If you read it, as I hope you would, you'll notice how different the style I'm using for this and for that. I prefer to use a much more serious tone for that one. It's rather full of angst, and I admit it starts as a tale of forbidden passion and unrequited love. Please help me and try reading "Stolen Moments." It's just a short but full summary anyway. Unlike this one, which is way past formalities. This is quite impromptu, and as I fear, short for your liking. The action's all set for the next chapters.

**Thanks to: syaoran143sakura, meow-mix23, Lil LoveStar, ffgirl-07, kianvelez, Sakura-jr17, kaipanther, x-sw33t-s0nger-x, Aethereal Dreams, Crystal Butterfly, rika411, mooshii, Kawaii-CherryWolf, ori-chan, GhettoWolfBlossom, Sakuralover, Lauren, cherriblossomxz, Pink Blossoming Love, asirence, To'xx'y., Mz.Young, DeniedResurrection, krn5rul3, C, Lyphta, anime-lover-forever2007, NightMiko, Black-Kat-585, teenureen, syaoran101, firegoddess372, Elisandra, Strawberryz, SacredBlade, pollyhi5, xD, AirStriker, VcChick, MistressMizu, miyu, Musette Fujiwara, Animefreakkagome. **

22: Midnight

**Sakura **

Kaho accompanied her sister-in-law upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms of the house. Her eyes remained lifeless chunks of glass, staring unblinkingly ahead.

"Oniisan?" Kaho started, and looked back at her.

"Sakura? What is it, what bothers you?" She silently hoped that it would be a sign that Sakura had come back to normal.

"I miss my son…" Kaho's heart broke for the shattered girl that was Sakura. She spoke the words rather bluntly, but there was a ring of truth in them.

"…And Syaoran, too…But I don't belong with them anymore. I belong nowhere…He doesn't love me, does he?" Unaware of Kaho's discomfort, Sakura continued speaking, and tears welled Kaho's eyes as she moved to hug her mess of a sister-in-law.

"Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes had briefly lost its lifeless quality as she shook her head, drying her eyes abruptly.

"I wonder where oniichan went." She said suddenly in dulcet tones. "It's late. Aren't you worried, oniisan?"

Kaho smiled with an effort. Sakura was obviously trying to be brave.

"Oh, I'm not worried. He will be back soon enough. Now, are you sure you are all right?"

"You know that I am not okay, oniisan," she said blankly, again, causing discomfort for the older woman. "But I will be," Sakura smiled, but it was as empty as her lonely eyes.

"Yes, you will be…" Kaho stroked Sakura's hair awkwardly, trying her best to comfort her. But she knew that Syaoran and Xiao Chen will be the only one who can bring her to life again.

As she tucked Sakura to bed that instant, Kaho can't help but wonder what will happen. She had rarely been wrong in her intuition, and she felt that something was bound to happen soon. She loved Sakura as much as one could love a sister, never having had one herself.

When she was assured that Sakura won't go crying her eyes out and is at least asleep for the moment, she went down to wait for her husband.

**Syaoran **

Syaoran briefly put the receiver down, his hands shaking as he did so. Xiao Chen was already sound asleep, having cried himself to exhaustion. It was pointless to rouse him.

_At Touya's… _

He should have known. He knew what special bond the two shared between them. He had been a witness to it six years ago.

He still didn't know what to do. Should he go now, or wait for the morning? He knows that Touya Kinomoto may not be so keen to accept him to his place, he may even have assumed the worst of Syaoran, but he didn't care anymore. One way or another he has to face the wrath of Sakura's dear brother.

He also knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep. He had a lot to think about at the moment. Most of what he is thinking about is Keira. How could she have fooled him? How long has she been using the element of deception on him?

He was tired, confused, mad and angry. She had played him for a fool. Nobody got away unscathed after hoodwinking Li Syaoran. Nobody.

But he would deal with her much, much later. That humiliating scene just wasn't enough. God, he wanted blood. Keira's blood. Was it possible that she is the cause of trouble between him and Sakura six years ago? If she were, he knew he just might hurt the woman. Right now he wanted to strangle her.

He sighed, pacing the floor restlessly. He knew he was wasting time; but how the hell can he know if it was the right thing to do? It could be reckless, and can prove to yield disastrous results. And yet he can't afford to not be with Sakura for another hour.

He stopped pacing the floor abruptly. With shaking fingers, he took the keys from the chest, and walked out of the door.

_I will face the very devil to get you back, Sakura…We can still put it right…_

It was 20 minutes before midnight.

"Don't lock the doors, Wei. I'm going out."

**Touya **

He opened the door of the cab he had hailed and he made himself comfortable. He saw his father do the same at the other side. He can't help but smile, believing that six years' worth of mistake can finally be corrected. Fujitaka seemed totally disheveled as he sat. He was obviously still shaken by the knowledge of a grandson and the betrayal of his stepdaughter.

He thought it was for the best. He didn't know what Sakura might say once she learned of what he had done. But judging by her state earlier on, he wasn't even sure if she will have any reaction.

_I can never forgive that horrible woman for what she did to our family. After what Dad did for her!_

He clenched his teeth, his fists curling to a ball in his lap. The journey will be too long. It had to be an hour at the least. But since it won't be traffic, he hoped it will be shorter. He can't wait to get home; he can't wait for his father and sister to be reconciled.

The two had a lot to catch up on.

But what of Xiao Chen, he thought grimly. He would deal with the bastard that married his sister later. For now, it is time to settle family problems.

Kaho will be worried, he knew. And it's not good for her delicate condition. He glanced at his watch. It was a quarter to go before midnight.

"Can you drive faster? We need to get there by midnight."

"A bit impossible, sir. I think we'll reach the destination at 20 past midnight at the least."

"Don't be tense, Touya," Fujitaka said soothingly. "We'll get there soon enough." But his own hand was shaking in his lap.

**Fujitaka **

They drove past buildings, houses and infrastructures, but Fujitaka had no eyes for them.

One hand went up to fix his eyeglasses that had gone askew. He laid one against his temples, gently massaging his aching head.

_A grandson… in-laws…Why did Keira do it?_

It still hurt him that Keira managed to betray him. After all the things he did for her, her repayment was to destroy his family. He realized that he never really knew his stepdaughter.

His eyes flashed angrily, and he sighed to ease his irritable temper.

Still, he can't help but feel excited as the thought of seeing Sakura again surfaced from the jumble of ideas in his mind. A knot seemed to tighten in his stomach.

_My Sakura…Darling Cherry Blossom…_

He looked at his son who was absorbed in his own thoughts.

And with a sweeping relief, he knew.

_Everything will be all right…_

He glanced involuntarily at his watch. It was five minutes before midnight.

**Midnight **

Syaoran stopped the car in front of a two-storey house. The lights were still on. Sakura might still be awake. He made to open the door, but all strength seemed to have left him. He watched the house from afar, his car hidden in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Kaho sat tensely at the family room, her hands balled to fists, disturbing thoughts gnawing at her.

_What if something happened to them?_

It was now ten minutes past midnight.

Sakura was not asleep at all. Her eyes were swollen and puffed. She had been crying again. Her dreams had been punctured by nightmares and ghastly thoughts. She stared out the open window, and saw a car parked in the darkness. She frowned, but dared not look closer. It looked devastatingly familiar…

Syaoran's car…

_I must be hallucinating…_

The clock struck 20 past midnight.

A car screeched to a halt in front of Touya Kinomoto's residence.

Syaoran frowned thoughtfully, and he alighted from the car in time to see Touya and Fujitaka step out of the cab.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the scene she witnessed below.

_Father…oniichan… _

_…Syaoran…_

Kaho was startled by the sound and opened the door to investigate.

Touya and Syaoran were eyeing each other intensely, sizing each other up.

The silence that surrounded them was awkward, evident, and crackling with tension.

And it must be broken soon.

Meanwhile, on another part of Japan, a vengeful soul remained awake.

Syaoran will not get away with what he had done.

Sakura will pay.

Touya will pay.

Fujitaka need not know about anything. She will come out of this clean. She need not taint herself in his eyes and make an enemy out of him.

She took her precious gun with her and headed to Touya's house. He will be the first to pay. And certainly, Sakura will be there, too.

Two birds in one stone.

She laughed, a shrill, hair-raising sound that echoed through out the night.

A/N: See you next chapter, please visit STOLEN MOMENTS. Thanks!


	24. Chapter 23: Confrontation and Admission

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I'm pissed off. No, that's not the word. I'm disappointed. (To self: What did you expect?) Why? Because all the other fics are — well, to be honest, flops. In my opinion, that is. I'm not expecting them to be great, but I was hoping I could scrape a few more reviews. Otherwise I might decide to delete all of them (As if anyone listens to your threats, silly). I don't know what the problem is; the only thing that keeps me going is the stats of the fics I posted. Many people seemed interested enough to visit them, but not interested enough to leave a review or two. Why do you think I'm saying this? Well, I'm doing some serious, shameless plugging to you guys: (Actually it's more like begging) Won't you please, please visit my other fics, try your best and understand them, then be so kind to leave a single review? Namely **Chasing after Love, Finding Love, Gangster's Paradise (An M, by the way), Fated, Stolen Moments and Beloved Enemy?** I'm begging you; I'm losing my touch in writing when my creations yield depressing results. I don't need you to tell me it's great if it's really crappy, but I just want you to say something…anything. I'm hoping you can help me out. Please? Pretty, pretty please? Help me out…I'll try my best, I swear. Since this fic is drawing to an end, I'm thinking of uploading its sequel soon. Help, guys. Help. I'm depressed and disappointed!!! (Somebody give me Prozac or call the funny farm, ha-ha) (Now we're cutting to a commercial.)

Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter (Who hadn't dropped by my other fics to do the same…Yeah, I'm bitter, I won't hide that. You noticed all the side comments? Ha-ha.), namely:

Lyr (Chapter 16), rukz, JennyKim319, secret24, ffgirl-07, miz-anonymouz04, ruler of all evil, kianvelez, firegoddess372, anime-lover-forever2007, sasuke fanatic1, Filipina-baller09, ImmortalSoull, Strawberryz, bubuchacha, yukyungtang, syaoran143sakura, Elisandra1, eesul, Nightmiko, Animefreakkagome, ori-chan, VcChick, cherrylove05, Kawaii-CherryWolf, kaipanther, Lil LoveStar, meow-mix23, SakuraLover, MistressMizu, Kawaii Tenshi no Hikari, PinkCherryBlossomCutie, cherriblossomxz, Boheme, Lyphta, teenureen, liloazngurl03, syaoran101, pollyhi5, thereviewergirl, SacredBlade, MizUnapporachable, and miyu.

Last call (beg): Please read and if review my other fics if you can. Once more, the stories are

**Beloved Enemy – **it's about Syaoran avenging his mother's death which he blames to Fujitaka Kinomoto. His means of revenge is to hurt his daughter. He meets cheerful, sunny Sakura and falls for her, not knowing that she is the girl he swore revenge against.

**Chasing after Love – **Now, this one here is an SSET quadrangle. Namely: Sakura the nerd chasing after heartthrob and player Li who, unfortunately, cherishes a secret passion for Tomoyo, Sakura's popular and pretty best friend who loathes Li and crushes on nerdy Eriol, who doesn't like Tomoyo one bit and is pining after his best friend Sakura who has eyes only for Li. Talk about complicated!

**Fated – **This one's set on a kingdom-like Japan, with the Lis ruling it, and pigheaded Syaoran as the Crown Prince. His stepbrother Eriol is soft-hearted but Syaoran isn't. He loves to see chaos everywhere, being a reluctant and heartless prince. This drives Sakura and Tomoyo away to another place where they become successful women. But Sakura is intent on making the prince pay and teaching him a lesson he won't forget. Only, she didn't know that her heart would be at stake when she finally has the chance to hurt him.

**Finding Love – **(Now, this one is among the crowd favorites, why the hell didn't you check it out?) This is about successful writer Sakura who decides to write a novel based on her own story, and in the process, she is forced to return to Tomoeda, where it all began. Thus, the inevitable happens: Meeting old friends, fiends and enemies, particularly a single jerk: Li Syaoran.

**Gangster's Paradise - **This was rated M for a reason! There will be fight scenes, blood and everything! Lemon, I'm not sure yet, but certainly I could place lemon here. What you can consider a dark fic, but not really. About orphaned agent Sakura intent on stopping gang wars and underground communities from flourishing. Problem is, she begins to fall for her mortal enemies, the gang lords of two deadly associations. One, of course, is Li Syaoran. The other is a man named Kenji Hayaku.

**Stolen Moments – **This story originated when I read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, particularly the memory bit on Merope Gaunt and Tom Riddle Sr. Sakura is a poorer-than-poor peasant in the Li kingdom. Then one day, she gets to meet the prince in the worst circumstance possible. He laughed at her, ridiculed her, made fun of her in front of his oh-so-Royal visitors. Yet, she was still attracted to him. She loved him. But then, he was betrothed to a congenial princess of another kingdom, Tomoyo Daidouji, whom Sakura had befriended the summer before. Then the kingdom was plunged to war because of a rebel by the name Kenshin Ayuhara. The prince lost his memory and well…Sakura…uh, let us say that she 'abducted' him and gave him a new name and left the kingdom to go to another place, hoping he will finally love her this time. That's all I'm saying. I'm not giving away the whole plot!

Please help me with them. Thanks!

Another thing! A grave mistake last chapter, the "big sister" thingy, I should really just have stuck with Big Sis, Kaho-san or "Ate," (That's big sister in Filipino, folks, Tagalog to be precise.) or "Manang" (Visayan for big sister.). Anyway all apologies to you, and for the people who took notice, I thank you for correcting me. At least I didn't stay ignorant of that fact.

Note to self: Big Sister in Japanese is onee-san or onee-chan, okay, not oniisan!!! Got that, huh, self? Now quit babbling or I'll have to say you really are losing your touch! (Told you I'm going crazy.)

On to the next chapter!

Last Chapter's final scene… (Other than the crazed Keira bit, okay?)

It was now ten minutes past midnight.

Sakura was not asleep at all. Her eyes were swollen and puffed. She had been crying again. Her dreams had been punctured by nightmares and ghastly thoughts. She stared out the open window, and saw a car parked in the darkness. She frowned, but dared not look closer. It looked devastatingly familiar…

Syaoran's car…

_I must be hallucinating…_

The clock struck 20 past midnight.

A car screeched to a halt in front of Touya Kinomoto's residence.

Syaoran frowned thoughtfully, and he alighted from the car in time to see Touya and Fujitaka step out of the cab.

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the scene she witnessed below.

_Father…oniichan… _

…_Syaoran…_

Kaho was startled by the sound and opened the door to investigate.

Touya and Syaoran were eyeing each other intensely, sizing each other up.

The silence that surrounded them was awkward, evident, and crackling with tension.

And it must be broken soon.

23: Confrontation and Admission

For a moment, everybody had frozen in the scene.

There was no sound save for the light rustle of the leaves of the cherry tree in the garden.

The next thing that happened took place so quickly that nobody prevented it.

Touya moved swiftly and in a second he was in front of Syaoran. He seized his brother-in-law by the scruff at the neck and punched him straight in the nose.

"You baka! What the hell do you think you're doing here?" He took hold of Syaoran who wasn't even wasting his efforts fighting. "YOU'VE—GOT—THE—STINKING—GUTS—TO—COME—HERE—AFTER—WHAT—YOU'VE—DONE—TO—MY—SISTER?" Touya roared, his fists flying all over Syaoran's face, chest, and just about his whole person.

Sakura stood frozen in place, and then she heard her sister-in-law shriek downstairs. Wasting no time, she rushed downstairs, hoping that Kaho will be able to rein in her brother's lovely temper.

"Touya, please, don't!"

"Son, if you kill that boy —"

"BOY? This stupid, worthless jerk who happens to be my brother-in-law?" Touya said incredulously, and he suddenly seemed to regain sanity as he dropped Syaoran to the ground (The honest term would have been 'thrown bodily'), eyeing him with distaste. Sighing heavily, "But you're right, Dad, this one's not worth going to jail for." He spat on the ground.

"Why don't you fight back, huh, dumbass? Give me a reason to break your neck! Stand up! Fight like a man!"

"Touya, please…" Kaho rushed to his side, but he was already picking up Syaoran who was actually…crying?

"I won't fight back, oniichan." He said in a voice barely a whisper.

"You won't?" Touya said, incredulous. "What's this, what's this crap, Li? And since when have you called me oniichan?" He said, eyeing Syaoran suspiciously.

"I don't want to add more in my tab of what I owe you…or Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't I given you enough reason to kill me?" He whispered, then to everybody's amazement, Syaoran broke down and cried. "Haven't I caused enough damage to begin with?"

Touya was taken aback. He stared at the sniffing, defeated form of Syaoran and felt his anger ebb away.

After a while, Syaoran stopped crying. He wiped his eyes gently before standing up.

All eyes were focused on him and nobody saw Sakura standing frozen on the doorway.

"Well…this was pretty embarrassing…I admit…But, yeah, it's true, so I'm going to allow you to beat the hell out of me." Syaoran shuffled at his feet, careful not to make eye contact with anyone…anyone.

"Nah." Touya said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "I think someone else should do that. But let me do the honor of introducing you…"

"…To your father-in-law." Touya was absolutely grinning now. Wise old Fujitaka Kinomoto always managed to intimidate any guy he meets.

"Touya, don't be hard on him. He's suffered too, I believe. How do you do, son?" Fujitaka took a stride forward, his eyes watering. "It seems like it is a dramatic night, don't you think? I'm sorry we met only now. But I do have a few questions for you, young man."

That was when the four of them turned to go inside and saw Sakura, who had fainted at the sight of Syaoran and his bloodied nose.

"Sakura!"

"My baby!"

"Squirt!"

Touya, Fujitaka, and Syaoran all had spoken at the same time before rushing to Sakura's side. Kaho can't help but smile. The three really had a soft spot for Sakura.

"Oh my God, what happened to her?"

"Overwork! It has to be overwork! Or stress perhaps!"

"It doesn't matter, we need to carry her — place her somewhere comfortable, I think — I'll carry her." Syaoran kneeled over Sakura and carried her bridal style to the couch, before either Fujitaka or Touya can move.

Once Sakura was propped on the couch, the three men circled her worriedly. Touya was checking her pulse. Fujitaka was feeling her forehead and neck. Syaoran was holding her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Is she all right?"

"I think she is!"

"Oh, baby, wake up…"

"Uh…won't it be better if you three step away from her? You're crowding her." Kaho said, suppressing a giggle. Men can really be boys sometimes, she thought.

"Oh…yes, you're right, hon, of course. You — boy, step away from my sister, now!"

It would have been all hilarious if Kaho did not see Syaoran's state.

"She'll be all right, don't fret. We need to tend to your nose, Xiao Lang, it's bleeding. Hello, sir," she said cautiously.

"Is she your wife, Touya?"

"Yes, Dad, she is. Sweetheart, this…uh, Dad, her name's Kaho…You remember her? She, uh, used to be a grade school teacher in Tomoeda..."

"Hello…sir…" She repeated, slower this time.

"Oh, please call me Dad. And…well, it's a bit late to say this but…"

"…Welcome to the family."

After a moment, everyone busied themselves with work. Kaho tended to Syaoran's nose, which appeared to be broken (A/N: Ouch!). Touya began applying an ice bag on Sakura's forehead while Fujitaka took the smelling salts from the medicine cabinet.

A few minutes later, Sakura stirred. Everyone but Kaho rushed to her side, a worried frown on their faces.

"Hoe?" She slurred her favorite expression of surprise out as she stared at the unsmiling face of her father. "Otousan? Oniichan!" Her gaze fell on her husband and she looked away quickly, heat rushing to her pallid cheeks. "What...what happened?"

"You fainted, squirt," Touya said grimly, eyeing her with immense tenderness in his gaze.

Realization dawned in Sakura's emerald eyes.

"Oh! Yes...I remember now, well..." Then she stood up abruptly, gazing at Syaoran. "Are you all right?" She stepped forward toward him and began checking him up. Once assured that Syaoran was all right, she rounded up on her brother.

"What were you thinking, oniichan? You could have killed him! If you did...if you did..."

"Hey! How about the things he did to you? That baka is lucky that I didn't kill him!" Touya's temper flared once again, sending a fierce glance toward Syaoran.

"Enough. Touya, calm down." Fujitaka's voice sounded weary. "Your sister is big enough to know what's good for her."

"So you trust my judgment now, don't you, Dad?" Sakura's voice quavered with emotion. "Why the sudden change of heart? Keira suddenly disappeared from the picture, huh?"

"Sakura..."

"No, you listen to me, because I'm done with listening a long time ago — six years ago, to be exact, when you threw me out!"

"Sakura!" This time it was not Fujitaka who spoke up, but Touya, his eyes were fixed on Sakura reprimandingly. Fujitaka's eyes were glued on the ground, tears were very near from leaking out of them.

"What? Brother...Oniichan, don't tell me you forgot what I was forced to endure..."

"I suffered too." Fujitaka's voice was thin with tension and hoarse with trying to rein in his emotions. "Maybe you won't believe me, but I suffered too."

Sakura stared at her father, then back to her brother, who only eyed her warningly.

"You did?" She whispered. "I don't believe you."

"I didn't think you will. But please, give me a chance...it could mean everything, Sakura."

"You refused to give me a chance then, Dad. Why should I give you one now?" Her eyes began to water as she turned accusing eyes to her brother. _This is all his fault. He brought Dad here, _she thought desperately.

"It was a clear mistake, Sakura, as I found out earlier tonight...please don't make the same mistake..."

For a moment, Sakura only looked at Fujitaka. Then she nodded, feeling all her anger ebb away as she stared at the broken man that was her father.

"I don't know how I should start...But I must say it all begins...and ends, I must say, with my second marriage..." Fujitaka's voice floated clearly as he explained the things that had bothered him for more than a decade.

Meanwhile, Keira continues to travel from the far end of Tokyo. Her eyes continued to have that crazed look, and she kept her clutches on the small hand pistol she carried on her bag. Her eyes darted from side to side as she hailed a cab.

She rummaged through her handbag for money but found none, not even a spare change.

She smiled evilly as she pulled the pistol from her bag.

"Now, now, I don't want things to get nasty, mister, so..." The driver turned towards her, horrified, as she pointed the gun to his right temple.

"...just drive."

"...And I didn't know...I didn't want to believe Keira, but there you are with her boyfriend when I got home. That alone strengthened my resolve to keep an eye on you. I...I didn't know that she was the one I'm supposed to keep an eye on...I didn't." Fujitaka's eyes were positively swollen now. Sakura looked straight to her father's eyes. There was a lump in her throat as she hugged her father.

Touya was positively beaming beside them both, while Syaoran cleared his throat uncomfortably. Hearing all Keira's manipulations and deceptions now, he felt less terrible with himself. The four turned to him questioningly, father and daughter breaking away from each other.

"Er..." he started, faltering as discomfort gets the better of him, "Sakura...I...can I talk with my wife alone?" He said, gesturing helplessly with his hand.

Touya was about to object when Kaho held his hand and shook her head. She led her husband away to the stairs and Fujitaka followed suit.

"I...I'm sorry," he sputtered, not meeting Sakura's eyes. "I have no right...to intrude in your life again. But I can't live without you. I love you, no matter how you deem it otherwise."

She just remained passive, eyeing him with cool assessment.

"Please, this is hard for me, too...I...I'm to blame, but not all of it. See...I believed Keira when she told me that you were cheating on me."

This time Sakura's gaze sharpened as she eyed Syaoran.

"It...she had...evidence...I..." He was very agitated, pacing the floor to and fro. Then without another word he swept her to his arms and kissed her. Sakura was surprised and she gently pushed him away.

"I can't speak of what I feel. Now I know she must have...faked it all. Oh, I was such a fool. What's computer for, anyway?"

"Can't you see? So many years have been wasted because of Keira...I..."

This time Sakura smiled.

"I...never stopped loving you, too...How you broke my heart back then, Syaoran-kun..." She blushed scarlet as she hugged him.

"Do you...can you forgive me of all the terrible things I've said and done? I'd go down on my knees if you want me to..."

Sakura shook her head. "There's no need...I believe you. Where's Xiao Chen, by the way?"

"He's already asleep, I couldn't bring him."

"Oh...but, you know?"

"What is it, darling?" He held her close to his heart, stroking her auburn hair absently.

"I'm not yet through with my stepsister. She's...done too many things that hurt me, and I could forgive that, but not when she hurt Xiao Chen."

"I...I think so too, Sakura, but please...allow me to handle it?"

"Iie, it's my battle, Syaoran-kun, and not yours. I have to do it; I won't be able to forgive myself otherwise."

After a few minutes they called the three upstairs. Fujitaka is very excited for morning to come; he was going to come and see Xiao Chen. Touya's animosity for Syaoran had not lessened one bit, and everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed.

They were all preparing to go to bed when a car screeched to a halt in front of the place. Nobody paid much attention to it.

Keira alighted and the terrified driver drove away. Unbeknownst to her, the cab went directly to a the nearest police headquarters. But then, nothing much mattered to Keira anymore. She saw shadows move inside the house. She aimed her pistol at the window.

And fired.

A/N: I know, I'm pathetic. But this one's a rush. Sorry to have kept you waiting! Please review! And please visit my other fics! Thanks!


	25. Chapter 24: Insanity

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: To start off with, I want to make myself clear. Someone mentioned that I shouldn't be begging for reviews. Well, when I typed away the last chapter, I was depressed. I got 2.75 in my CW10 class, and I made all those stories to somewhat reassure myself that I'm a good writer. It didn't help that the said stories were yielding poor results. Yeah, I know I shouldn't set too much store on reviews, but at the time, I told you, I needed a reassurance. Usually I take strength from viewing the story stats, you know…the 'hits' portion, because I know that most readers don't really leave reviews. Well, you can say that I wanted to hear something — anything. So I thank the people who PM-ed me and who told me I'm a great writer. You've all been a help. And to the people who were unsatisfied with the sudden turn of events, I'm sorry, but it has really been my plan to end this soon. I don't want it to be so lengthy that it becomes dragging…that would be torture for me too. I'd hate to elongate it just for the sake of more reviews or something. That'd be like what Filipino soap operas do, and I hate that. Extending the soap until it doesn't make sense anymore, I mean. I don't want that to happen here, so I decided to prod the plot to go a little faster. After MHW ends, I'll be able to focus on my other novels. Now, thanks to:

Kiseki (Sorry, I have to decline, I really want to do a Meiling-Touya sequel…an experiment worth trying, I think), Musette Fujiwara, Lyr (A good chapter isn't necessarily long), syaoran101 (Kaho won't die…yet, and yes, I may let the baby live), SPAngelz (No one would die in this chapter…), Black Star Dragon Girl, teenureen (I'll explain why she's like that…this is the chapter for Keira.), ffgirl-07, Lil LoveStar, J. F. Mitchell, Seijun-sama (Well, I started it out that way, must end it that way. There's the occasional Dad anyway…), Leifang (Yeah it's rushed), cherriblossomxz (Take your time, I'm in no rush), SakuraLover, Enchanted-Princess, Magic is upon13, Rita Skeeter (I already explained my side, and I'm not mad or anything. I thank you, even), ALLFICLOVER, VcChick, ori-chan, NightMiko, meow-mix23, Crystal Butterfly, Mz.Choco.Laydii, kaipanther, x0xEmeraldx0x, JennyKim319, Filipina-baller09, anime-lover-forever2007, jessirawr, Lady Lotus!, MistressMizu, coriel, SacredBlade, joll-maganda, syaoran143sakura, secret24, MizUnapprochable, miyu (It's ok, I understand), PinkCherryBlossomCutie, kianvelez, Boheme, strawberryz.

Now, enough whining on my part, on to the story!

Last Chapter…

"I...never stopped loving you, too...How you broke my heart back then, Syaoran-kun..." She blushed scarlet as she hugged him.

"Do you...can you forgive me of all the terrible things I've said and done? I'd go down on my knees if you want me to..."

Sakura shook her head. "There's no need...I believe you. Where's Xiao Chen, by the way?"

"He's already asleep, I couldn't bring him."

"Oh...but, you know?"

"What is it, darling?" He held her close to his heart, stroking her auburn hair absently.

"I'm not yet through with my stepsister. She's...done too many things that hurt me, and I could forgive that, but not when she hurt Xiao Chen."

"I...I think so too, Sakura, but please...allow me to handle it?"

"Iie, it's my battle, Syaoran-kun, and not yours. I have to do it; I won't be able to forgive myself otherwise."

After a few minutes they called the three upstairs. Fujitaka is very excited for morning to come; he was going to come and see Xiao Chen. Touya's animosity for Syaoran had not lessened one bit, and everything was back to normal. Or so it seemed.

They were all preparing to go to bed when a car screeched to a halt in front of the place. Nobody paid much attention to it.

Keira alighted and the terrified driver drove away. Unbeknownst to her, the cab went directly to a the nearest police headquarters. But then, nothing much mattered to Keira anymore. She saw shadows move inside the house. She aimed her pistol at the window.

And fired.

24: Insanity

There was an echoing sound of a bullet piercing through glass — whistling, crashing. The glass pane window broke to a thousand pieces flying everywhere. Shards fell to the floor with a resolute 'CRASH!' The bullet buried itself on the wall, sending a picture frame crashing to the floor.

Sakura shrieked. She was standing a few inches from the window. She was near enough to hear the whistle of the bullet past her ear. She stared, wide-eyed, at the window…

…but it was too dark to see anything.

A few seconds later, Syaoran rushed downstairs to see what had happened. Fujitaka followed suit, emerging from the kitchen. A minute later, Touya descended the stairs with Kaho as fast as her delicate condition would let them.

"What the —?" Syaoran barely uttered the words when yet another bullet was fired from outside. Syaoran dived in front of Sakura, sending her sprawling to the ground. Touya pulled Kaho to the ground.

Fujitaka drew his breath sharply.

Syaoran made a "Shh"-ing gesture. The whole house was silent.

Then…

Laughter. Wild. Insane. Unceasing.

"Scared, are you now, Sakura? Come out! I still have three bullets here, one each for you, Touya-oniichan, and the bitch he married." Laughter, again. Loud and raucous…deafening…

"Keira!" Syaoran breathed, looking wildly at the darkness outside.

Fujitaka stared ahead, disbelief written all over his face.

"You should have kept shut up, you know? You shouldn't have gone back to our lives…everything was okay when you were gone…" Keira cackled again. "But now, I'm going to put it right."

Sakura was still in shock. She didn't notice how the men planned in hush whispers.

"Do you keep a gun with you, Touya?"

"No, Dad, but…"

"I have a gun," Syaoran said. He was clenching his fists in severe pressure.

"She doesn't know you're here, Dad, Syaoran." Touya said. "It's best if we give her false sense of security." Touya paused as the doorknob rattled forcefully. "Hurry and hide where you can have a clear field to shoot. Dad, just hide." The door rattled again. "Hurry!" Touya hissed. "Take Kaho upstairs, I won't have her risked…Call the police, Dad, we'll try and hold her off…"

Syaoran hid behind the staircase, a pistol in his shaking hands. He hoped to God he won't need it. Touya took a small piece of wood, his only chance of defending himself and Sakura. Fujitaka went upstairs with Kaho just in time. The door burst open, and there stood Keira.

But she didn't look like pretty, stunning Keira at all. Her hair, which used to be pale and shimmering, was disheveled and totally lackluster. Her eyes were wild and red lines can be seen from their bulging forms. She was clutching a handgun on one hand and her empty purse on the other. The dress she was wearing was crumpled, like she had lain on it.

She appears to be shaking…but no; Sakura realized dimly that she was laughing soundlessly, shaking from unsuppressed mirth.

"Pitiful…" She said, eyeing Sakura who stood up shakily, aware of the gun Keira was clutching. "That it has to end this way. If you only chose to stay away…" Touya moved quickly beside his sister protectively.

"What do you want from us, Keira? I could easily call the police, you know…" He said, eyeing her with distaste.

Wrong answer.

Keira's hand moved so fast; she aimed the gun at Sakura and fired straight to her heart. Sakura drew in breath as she swerved sideways to avoid the bullet; but she wasn't quick enough. Pain tore through her as the bullet sliced through her left arm. Touya stared blankly; it happened too fast for him to shield his sister.

"Mad…you're mad, Keira…" She gasped out, weakening. She dared not look at the blood pouring out of her side.

"Mad, oh, am I mad?" Keira laughed harshly. "No, I've never been saner, sweet Kura…"

"Please stop this, Keira…Please leave us alone…"

"No, I won't! You took him away from me! Once you're gone…for good, this time, he'll come back to me!" She exclaimed.

"I…didn't do that, Keira…" The pain was so severe Sakura could feel her consciousness drifting. "Please…"

"You're both dead, you and you're brother. Only I'd—" Touya took the chance and sidestepped toward Keira and hit her in the hand with the wood. Only, he didn't hit hard enough.

"Fuck you, Touya!" Keira screamed; her face contorted in pain as she felt her bleeding handd. It wasn't a big wound but Keira went hysterical at the sight of blood. But not hysterical enough to drop the gun.

She pointed the gun at Touya with relish.

Upstairs, Fujitaka rushed to the phone, his shaking hands dialing the police district number he found in a directory.

"Oh, God, oh, dear God, hurry…Someone…anyone…" He muttered as the line began to ring.

_Why didn't I see it before?_

"Hello, Tokyo Police District, Emergency Department…"

"Oh, please…hurry…We need help…"

Downstairs, Sakura and Touya were buying for time while Syaoran clutched his pistol, trying to stop shaking. He nearly went out when Sakura got shot, but that wouldn't have been wise.

"…It doesn't matter…I'm going to kill you anyway…You're another thorn I so hoped would disappear. Always rushing to _dear Sakura's_ aid." Keira grinned maliciously. "And to think I used to have a crush on you, _big bro._" She laughed again. "Is that your best shot? Well, here's for you!" Sakura saw Keira's hand move, aiming to squeeze the trigger, when a resounding sound of a gun filled the room.

The gun flew out of Keira's hand, now bleeding resolutely. Syaoran had come out of his hiding place, rage all over his handsome face. He pointed his pistol at Keira. He wasn't shaking anymore.

Touya moved quickly and took the bloody pistol lying on the floor.

"Hello, Keira." Syaoran's voice was calm, disguising all that he was feeling then and there.

"What are you doing here?" Keira's tone was sharp, almost afraid. "You're not supposed to be here! You!" She turned to Sakura angrily and lunged at her.

Now weaponless, Keira was easily subdued by Touya who held her arms securely and twisted them. Keira yowled in pain. She struggled but to no avail.

"It was always you; do you know that, Sakura?" She spat out, trying to release herself from Touya's pincer-like grip. "From the start, you were perfect! Even my own mother said so…"

Sakura, who was still clutching her bleeding arm, nearly unconscious, stilled. What did Keira mean?

"I don't think she ever meant anything to you…You always drew away from her…But she didn't care, did she? She'd rather cuddle to you than her own daughter…"

"W-what do you mean, Keira?" She asked, swaying a little. Syaoran moved quickly besides her, still not removing the opening of the gun pointing at Keira.

"You don't remember Mom? Hah! I thought so…She died nineteen months after she married Dad…"

"I…remember Aunt Tess, of course…How can't I? She was the spitting image of my mother…"

"Don't you dare compare my mother to yours!" Keira shrieked, trying once more to break away. "Your mother was the cause of Mom's misery! How you dare…" Then, to their surprise, Keira began crying. "I wanted to be the perfect daughter…but you were in the way!"

"What are you saying?"

"She hated my father…my real one…only Dad treated me like his own…And Mom loved him to death, even if he didn't love her in return. And it didn't help that you existed!"

"Keira…" Sakura felt a surge of pity rush through her. She suddenly had a vivid image of a 12-year old Keira running down the stairs of their house back in Tomoeda.

"_Mom!" Keira shouted as she rushed downstairs. "Mom, look what I've made for you!"_

_Sakura was sitting in front of the TV then, watching her favorite cartoon. Theresa was making her cookies despite the fact that she declined._

_She looked at Theresa and Keira, standing in the kitchen. Keira clutched what appeared to be a sheet of drawing paper._

"_Can't you see I'm busy? Go back upstairs."_

"_Mom…Don't you want to…"_

"_Stop it, Keira."_

"_But I made this for you!"_

"_Shut up and go upstairs! They would never be good enough…"_

…_Never be good enough…_

…_Good enough…_

…_Enough…_

…_Enough…_

…_Enough…_

Sakura remembered how after that scene, Keira marched towards her and without a word took the remote from her and changed the channel. How she yelled at Keira to give her back the control. How her Aunt Tess told Keira off for bothering her. How Keira eyed her mother painfully before stomping off.

…And how she dismissed the event to the back of her mind, thinking that Keira deserved being told off.

Oh, God.

All those years…

"I had to get back at you…I wanted you to feel how I felt…" Keira was saying. "And I succeeded, didn't I? You lost your father…and your husband, too! So how did it feel? I want to know. Give me the satisfaction of knowing how much damage I inflicted."

"Keira…I…I didn't know, by God I swear I didn't!" She said, tears welling in her eyes. Forgotten was the fact that Keira tried to kill her, the fact that Keira nearly destroyed her family.

All she knew was that Keira was driven to insanity because of a mother who didn't love her… and how painful that must have been.

She shook her head. "I forgive you Keira…And I want to say sorry, too…I wasn't entirely blameless…" Then Sakura slumped to a faint.

"Sakura!" Touya shouted. Syaoran caught her before she hit the floor.

---

A few minutes later, Fujitaka went down to find Keira tied with a rope, while Syaoran was tending to an unconscious Sakura's wound. Touya sat close to Keira, who was also unconscious.

"What happened? I heard gunshots…The police are on their way…"

"We had to make sure she's asleep, Keira's got superhuman strength. She'll wake soon."

"Dear God, what did she do to Sakura?"

"Shot her." Touya's voice was hollow. He, too, had witnessed Keira's confession. He felt no anger anymore; all that was left was pity…pity for someone who never experienced being loved by her mother. "It might have gone straight to her heart if she didn't move fast enough."

"Oh…my God. What happened to Keira?"

"She's crazy…" Syaoran said grimly. He wasn't about to forgive and forget; no matter what the motivation or reason, Keira still attempted to harm them all.

"Yeah, it's better if we call the funny farm, Dad. They'd help her…Where's Kaho?"

"Upstairs. You might want to go to her. Pregnant women can't deal well with stress…I should know."

"Yeah, I'll do that. And…I'll call the hospital. Sakura's wound might be infected. And Keira…she needs help."

"Yeah, you do that."

"But…she's dangerous!" Syaoran sputtered out.

"Listen, brat," Touya said warningly. "She would remain dangerous if we don't seek out help from someone who knows."

Syaoran nodded mutely, remembering Touya's punches.

Touya went upstairs to phone Tokyo Mental Hospital and attend to his wife's needs.

TBC

A/N: Okay, an explanation came out of nowhere! You noticed I never mentioned Theresa Kinomoto aside from vague remarks that Fujitaka never loved her? Well, here's your answer. **Anyway, I left this at a somewhat cliffy because I want you readers to decide on what to do with Keira, after having heard her reasons. Do you want her to be an all-out bad person still, who will go to jail or commit suicide? Or do you want her to become a reformed person who will either stay forever in a mental hospital, never going to recover, or recover and ask for Sakura's forgiveness?** It's your call. And by the way, we have 2 more chapters after this, and then the epilogue, which would tie in with the sequel which, unfortunately, still has no title. So, I'll go now. I might update the other novels soon, so don't worry. I'm still continuing them. I will have Chapter 2's ready soon, and when I have the time to update them, I will. Having seven stories is no easy feat! See you next chapter and please tell me what to make of Keira. Not necessarily "majority wins," but also depending on if it makes sense. Though votes, of course, will have a large impact on the outcome.


	26. Chapter 25: A Price to Pay

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: I know I'm not supposed to be happy that _Reming _struck our country yesterday, but I got a holiday to go with it. Hey, know what? Card Captor Sakura is showing now here in the Philippines, in GMA-7. It's too bad that I only get to watch it during Wednesdays and certain holidays. Anyway, I'm going to buy the whole series anyway, plus the anime which made Sakura and Syaoran its main characters. Yep, I'm talking about Tsubasa Chronicles. It's still ongoing in Japan, I think, and a different storyline altogether. Crossover of CCS and Xxxholic, I think. But at least they're grown up there. Do you want to know what I think? I think that Tsubasa Chronicles is a Fanfiction of CCS. Seriously. But I'm going to buy it anyway.

So, so. Back to my fic, MHW. Yeah, it's going to end soon. My plan is this chapter, one more and then an epilogue. But you never know, do you? Then the sequel will follow, of course. Though I think I'd prefer it if it's shorter. Just kidding. I'm going to continue the other stories still, so don't you worry, okay? I'm just…biding my time. Yeah. As for Keira's fate, I thank you for your wonderful suggestions, and yeah, I know I'm the one who has to decide on that. Well, I would just have to explain that whatever happens in this chapter, it's the most sensible thing to do. I told you I'm part-time idealist and full-time skeptic. Well, this is for the best, people. Besides, it's not as if Keira's fate has everything to do with the ending. This is not her story. Repeat, this is _not_ her story.

Also, a message to Kiseki: Um, I think I know what I'm doing. My only explanation for the sequel besides the fact that I like to experiment is that it is the truth for many people. We don't live in a dreamland where death is surreal, I firmly believe in that. And yes, this worldly truth may sound ugly and revolting, the fact that not everyone has happy endings and all, but it's true. Horrible, yeah, but absolutely true. But in the story I want to make, I want those people who have been a victim of fate to think that the world isn't bound to end because of someone's death. Death isn't ugly, (Okay it is, a bit) it's just…so real. See? My idealist and skeptic self are merging. Ha-ha. I hope you understand. Anyway I'm not forcing you to read the sequel. You could leave this story at the epilogue, I swear.

I hope you don't report me or anything, but I just wanted to make myself clear. Sorry if I'm disappointing you.

Thanks to:

SkyMew, Musette Fujiwara, kiseki, miyu, pollyhi5, SacredBlade, kairi-neko, Elisandra1, ahahaha (!), J.F. Mitchell, SPAngelz, syaoran101, AirStriker, cherriblossomxz, thereviewergirl, anoneemouseeee :, Amigirl, kaipanther, meow-mix23, ori-chan, animefreakkagome, Boheme, MistressMizu, liloazngrl03, anime-lover-forever2007, Crystal Butterfly, JennyKim319, Magic is Upon, Sweet Ying-Fa, Kawaii-CherryWolf, kianvelez, NightMiko, ffgirl-07, VcChick, Sakuralover, Mz.Choco.Laydii, syaoran143sakura, lollipopper, Jade, Lil LoveStar, Enchanted-Princess, kimmygoldenangel.

That's it, now we go to the next chapter.

Note: This might contain serious philosophical remarks and psychological stuff…you know, reasoning of the mind. I don't know why; maybe to give you an insight on my mind.

25: A Price to Pay

Everything happens for a reason.

Sakura firmly believed in that when she was younger. But she stopped believing it when she broke up with Syaoran, just when she found out she's pregnant with Xiao Chen. Yes. It seems like the world was testing her. She forgot to think; she had to survive.

It's just a variation of a functional theory they discussed in Sociology years back. Even ugly things happen for a reason. They have purposes: poverty, prostitution, murder, death.

They all have a purpose.

But at the time, she wondered what pain was for. She wondered why, of all people, it had to be her. Why? They had the perfect love, but to no avail. Fate chose them.

Now, though…what was the purpose of this event? Why did it happen?

In Sakura's receding conscious, she could not understand. Perhaps there is a reason; perhaps there is none.

And yet…

…_Alchemy._

She almost started. It was a long ago forgotten science. Or magic. Or whatever. They're not even sure if it existed, or if it was what they think it was.

The Law of Equivalent Trade: You cannot have something without giving something of equal value. Or something like that.

Was it a trade-in that just happened? Or…or…or…

Darkness enveloped her once more, and her mind ceased to think.

Touya went upstairs and dialed the local mental hospital.

"Tokyo Asylum," said a grumpy voice on the line. "You do realize what time it is, do you? If you're some prank caller as I expect you are, mark my words, I'll have your line traced and you'll pay for your moment of fun."

"No, this isn't a prank call. This is Kinomoto Touya, and we have a situation here. My stepsister just tried to put a bullet through me and my sister. She's tied downstairs. She's gone nuts."

"Mr…uh, what was that again?"

"Kinomoto."

"Right. Kinomoto. Well, if you've got some psychotic person there, call the police, not us. We don't deal with criminals."

"But she needs your help. She's…very disturbed."

"She is, isn't she? Oh, very well. But it'd be better if you just call the police."

"We just did."

"Oh. If you'd tell me your address we'll get there as soon as we can."

"Right. Please do hurry."

After giving their address, Touya went to his wife, who was sitting agitatedly on their bed.

"Touya! I heard a gunshot…and…God… I almost went down…What happened?"

"Don't worry, nobody's hurt…well, not really. Sakura…she's shot."

"W-what?"

"It wasn't anything dangerous, but we're going to Tokyo Hospital later. Not now, though. I…Are you alright?"

"Of course I am…" Kaho smiled sadly. "I…I love you. You do know that, don't you?"

Touya smiled, his eyes crinkling as he gathered his wife in his arms.

"Of course I do. I love you too."

"I'm glad…that I have you."

"Hey, what's this? Why are you acting weird?" Touya asked, smiling slightly.

"I – I don't know. Hormones, I guess. I…just wanted you to know that. And that I'll always be here, with you…"

"Ah…Enough of this sad talk. You need rest, beautiful." He said, pinching her cheeks slightly and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay."

"Boy, I'll be glad when this is over…first weird cravings, now…" He shook his head. "Goodnight, honey. Turn the lights off. I have to deal with Keira…and…other things."

He walked down the stairs slowly; Sakura, Syaoran and Fujitaka came to view as he made it to the living room.

"The asylum people are coming. Is she still…out?"

"Yes. It's just as well, though," Syaoran said grimly. "She could have killed Sakura…I saw it!"

"Calm down, Syaoran. It's all done for."

"I know. But I hated feeling helpless. I hated it."

"I know you did." Fujitaka spoke up at long last. "It was what I felt when Nadeshiko slipped away from me…" Tears glistened in his eyes, threatening to fall.

"Now, now…why are you all acting weird?" Touya said, shaking his head. "I like you better arrogant, kid."

"Hey, who you calling a kid?" Syaoran bawled out, and the three of them all laughed at that, Syaoran albeit grudgingly.

A few minutes later, sirens rang outside the house. The police have arrived.

Things happened quickly after that.

Keira was sent to jail that very night. The Tokyo Asylum arrived later, and they went directly to TPD to check on the new prisoner.

The next day, just the crack of dawn, Syaoran and Fujitaka accompanied Sakura to the hospital. Syaoran insisted that she be confined.

Touya stayed home with his wife.

Two days later Sakura was released upon her request, and she went back to the Li Mansion. Fujitaka followed them, excited to meet his grandson…

"Mom! Dad!" Xiao Chen shouted, breaking free from Yelan's grip as Sakura and Syaoran alighted from the car. Sakura smiled as she gathered her son on her arms.

"I thought you weren't coming back, Mama…"

"Well, here I am…"

"Hey, little guy, doesn't Daddy deserve a hug and kiss too?" Syaoran said teasingly as Xiao Chen buried his face in his father's chest. "That's better." He ruffled Xiao Chen's hair lovingly, who recoiled.

"Dad! My hair's messy enough!"

"Kind of like mine, don't you think?"

From a distance, Yelan watched this family scene with fascination.

What more could her son want now? The smile was back on his lips, after six long years of suffering.

_Perhaps…it was a price they had to pay…Perhaps._

She chuckled and turned away from the three, shaking her head.

Fujitaka came to visit later that day, a huge stuffed baby wolf in his arms (Xiao Lang, the father, right?) and his heart thudding wildly in his chest.

Xiao Chen loved him immediately. It also seemed like his long years of estrangement from his daughter is now being paid off.

Was it really just a case of Equivalent Trade? Or was it something else entirely, a mere coincidence? The calm after a storm?

Perhaps, if Sakura dwelled on the thought enough, she could have had it figured out. Only, she was too busy living her life to think about life.

Maybe it is. Or maybe it isn't. But we will never know, will we?

As for Keira…

The outlook is dim for her in the very beginning. Yes, she has been motivated, brought to insanity by an uncaring mother. And yet it does not absolve her of her sins…

She was too far beyond the shell.

She was acquitted on the grounds of insanity and was sent to the mental hospital for possible cure. Only, she shows no response. No response at all. Perhaps, in time, she will heal. Only time can say. But the doctors assigned to her aren't hoping much.

The Li family has accepted Sakura to be among them. Yang Zhen Yi is forgotten, so is her father. Xiao Chen has been the cause of joy among the household members.

Meanwhile, Syaoran has asked Sakura to marry him the second time. This time, it is for the whole world to know. And yes, Sakura has accepted.

She has been given the privilege to plan her own wedding. Tomoyo and Eriol had called to greet her, telling her they'd be home for it.

As Sakura planned their wedding, the asylum was on a rage. Twice, Keira has attempted to take her life. Twice, she had failed. Now she lay in a near-comatose state. Doctors and psychologists have given up on her.

Was it a price to pay?

Two months quickly passed…

The much-awaited wedding of Li Syaoran to long-time sweetheart Kinomoto Sakura will be celebrated today…

TBC

A/N: I've been thinking. Ha-ha. A violent death for Kaho? Hmm. It looks like there's more action in the last chapter than I anticipated. Am I evil? Well, here are random clues:

The last chapter will be all about the wedding.

There will be a commotion of some sort — weddings per se are too boring. I have to inject some action.

I'm seriously considering an extraordinary, unexpected twist in Kaho's death and the ending of this story.


	27. Chapter 26: A Wedding and Two Funerals

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Hello, there. It took me quite awhile to update. No reason at all except for the fact that I have been thinking on how best to deliver the end. I already have the ending; the problem was how to deliver it. And here it is; something that I hope won't disappoint you. I'm sorry to those who found my decision unacceptable, but it stands still. This is the end; watch out for the epilogue, which I plan to come out at the same time as the first chapter of My Happy Ending, the sequel. Don't you hate me just yet when you finish reading this chapter, wait for the epilogue, it should make everything clear.

So, this won't be long. I'd like to thank everyone who has watched the progress of MHW. I don't need to mention you at all because you know who you are. To those who have added this fic to their favorites or alert list, I thank you with all my heart. You kept me going, honestly. To the people who bothered to leave reviews every chapter, or almost every chapter, I give you my regards. To the rest who have followed the story but did not leave reviews, I still thank you for bothering to read my fic. After this, I hope, I might be able to continue the other fics I have posted. That's it, and…here goes.

26: A Wedding and Two Funerals

Tomoeda, 8:00 am

The church was full of people. Reporters with cameras dangling from their necks loitered by the entrance. Journalists holding their pens like swords were scribbling furiously on scraps of paper.

In two hours' time, the most sensationalized wedding of the century will take place inside the small, humble church of Tomoeda.

The altar was covered with gold silk lined with silver lace. Fresh red roses were placed on top of it. Red rose petals strew the center aisle.

All the seats are taken except for the first half a dozen rows in front, where the families and friends of the bride and groom were to be seated. Some people settled in the left and right aisles, even just outside the church.

Everyone chattered endlessly. Speculations on the bride's dress, the entourage, even the event itself were exchanged among them all.

Li Mansion, Tokyo

"Kawaii desu, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo squealed, eyeing Sakura's finally finished dress with admiration.

Sakura blushed slightly with a smile, looking quite pleased with the result.

Sakura's gown was cream-white, embroidered with floral patterns and adorned with tiny pearl beads. Off-shoulder with ruffled sleeves, the gown bared Sakura's shoulders a bit. Its long trail settled quite well behind Sakura. On her feet was a pair of white pumps styled with ribbons and lace. She was holding a bouquet of white roses on her gloved hands. Cherry blossoms decorated her wedding veil.

Tomoyo herself looked very pretty in her maid of honor's gown, styled in the same way as Sakura's. Her head was also adorned with cherry blossoms, and her hands were also gloved.

"Arigatou, Tomoyo-chan. This gown must be one of the best you have ever, or would ever, make."

"No! It's the best, no question about that. Only the best for my best friend!"

Sakura only smiled at these words.

"Can I come in?" Syaoran's voice floated from the doorway as his head peeked inside.

"Iie!" Tomoyo screamed, panicking. "You can't see the bride before the wedding! It's bad luck!" (A/N: In Filipino custom…)

"O-Okay…" Syaoran said, sweat-dropping at such violent reaction. He quickly shut the door before Tomoyo went berserk.

"We need to hurry, Sakura," as if nothing happened, Tomoyo started fussing about Sakura's hair. "We only have less than an hour left to fix you up."

"B-but I'm okay already, Tomoyo!"

"No, you're not! There's something amiss! And look at your hair! Try not to move too much, you're ruining your dress!"

"Hoe…"

Tokyo Asylum, 8:35 am

"You really think she's hopeless then, Shiunji-san?" A man dressed in white with the medic emblem on its chest pocket was talking to a man wearing a lab gown.

"No response at all. It's a waste of time, what you're planning, Takato-san." Shiunji Kaito said, shaking his head.

"It does look bad, I admit," Takato Mamoru replied, studying a file on the table. "This analysis has gone on for…how long was it again?"

"Almost two months and there's not even a slight change in her. No improvement, and in my opinion, we'll need to transfer her to somewhere with more sophisticated equipment."

"That hopeless, then? But still…I want to check on her, see if I can do anything at all to improve her state." Takato straightened up. "Well, if you'll accompany me to her room, Dr. Shiunji."

"Very well. You're just wasting your time, though."

Together, the two doctors made their way to the Left Wing of the asylum.

They entered a room labeled "Special Case Room Number 13". It was empty except for a small bed, a side table and a chair, whose occupant was seated primly in.

The woman had empty black eyes that stared unblinkingly ahead of her. Her blonde hair was unkempt and disheveled. She sat on the chair, motionless.

"Dear me, it does look bleak, Dr. Shiunji. Does she even talk?"

Shiunji shook his head. "But you said you'll try something, didn't you? Go on then; talk to her."

Takato sighed weakly before approaching the girl.

"Keira." He called her. No response. He repeated it. He thought he saw a flicker in his eyes. That was good enough for him. He went on.

"Do you hear me, Keira?" No response. Then, after a few seconds, her head jerked minutely up and down, almost mechanically.

"Good lord, she's never done that before!" Shiunji Kaito exclaimed, eyeing the patient with excitement. "I have to tell the others!" He said before dashing out of the room.

Takato Mamoru looked pleased with himself. He smiled, turning to the supposed brain-dead patient, when Keira suddenly stood up.

"What is it, Keira-san?" He asked, albeit apprehensive.

She smiled at him, a scary, wild smile. Takato's eyes widened in horror.

There was a resounding crash, a man's scream and the sudden opening of a door.

Five minutes later, doctors rushed to SC Room 13 to find Takato Mamoru unconscious on the floor, stripped of his medic suit and crammed to a too-small patient's dressing gown.

There were enough clues to know what has happened.

Keira has escaped.

Tokyo Police Department (TPD), 9:05 am

Yamamoto Ichiro, the police on duty at the headquarters, looked up abruptly from the files he was sorting out as a taxi stopped in front of TPD. A lady in a rather baggy medic's suit alighted from the cab that departed from the scene as if chased by demons. Her hair was blonde and messy.

She entered the headquarters and Yamamoto eyed her warily.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu," she whispered, smiling at him.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Miss…?"

There was a slight pause.

"I'm Miyagara Hikaru." She said after a while. "I'm a resident doctor at the Asylum."

"Oh. What brings you here, Dr. Miyagara?"

"There's been an attack." She said quickly. "One of the patients went wild. I was sent to you."

"Why come here? Why not phone us instead? You really shouldn't have…"

"Obviously, nobody thought of doing just that." She sighed deeply. "I just went off-duty and I'm in such a hurry, I really have no time to answer your questions. Just…just go there, they need your help."

"O-Okay, then. Where exactly in the building?"

"The left wing."

"Won't you come with us?"

"Iie!" She exclaimed rather violently. "I'm in a hurry to go to a friend's…birthday."

"Surely in an emergency as such your friend will—"

"I can't forgo this one. Surely you know how to get to the asylum?"

"Of course we do. I'd alert the others at once. We'll go right now. But can we at least offer you a lift? You look rather shaken by your journey up to here. Drivers these days…"

"Ano, there's no need. I'm going in the other way. Um, can I use your restroom though?"

"Of course. Here, go through here. We'll be going, ma'am. Should you need anything, Officer Uchiko is just upstairs."

"Hai, I'll do just that. Arigatou." She went inside the room and waited.

Finally, she heard the mobile drive away and she went out, carefully schooling her expression to mild hesitation.

"Ohayou," she said to the person upstairs.

Uchiko turned out to be a young, serious-looking woman. She was reading a book entitled "If You Really Loved Me," authored by a foreign woman named Ann Rule. (A/N: I haven't really read this book, though I admire Ann Rule.)

Putting the book down, Officer Uchiko turned to Keira.

"Ohayou," she repeated. "You are Uchiko-san, I suppose? I was told to see you should I need anything by the man downstairs."

"You mean Yamamoto-san has run off again? Such irresponsible brat. I wonder why and how he became a police officer." She shook her head. "Anyway, who are you, and what can I do for you?"

Uchiko was definitely sharp.

"I'm Miyagara Hiteru, and you just happen to have something that I need _badly._" Her hands closed on the broom handle beside her as she approached the desk.

"And just what is that, exactly?"

"Your gun!" She exclaimed as she brought the broom down Uchiko's head, drawing blood. The officer fell on the floor with a dull thud.

Not wasting time, Keira groped around her belt for her armament and pulled it off. Deciding quickly that she needed to change to something more appropriate, she hid the gun on her stolen medic's suit as she dashed away.

Tokyo Asylum, 9:35 am

Yamamoto Ichiro and half a dozen others have arrived on the left wing of the hospital where they were reviving the unconscious Takato Mamoru.

"She attacked me!" He was shouting hysterically as Shiunji wrapped a blanket around his nearly naked form. "She stood up and attacked me!"

"Calm down, Takato-san. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have left you with her. It wasn't safe." Shiunji turned to the police. "We must find her at once."

"Find who, Doctor?"

"The escaped patient, Keira Kinomoto."

"If you tell us what she looks like, we'll start searching at once."

"Who alerted you?" Shiunji asked suddenly, frowning.

"Nani?" Yamamoto said, quite taken aback.

"Who called you? You're very quick. I'm sure no one around here called you, although that should have been the most sensible move."

"One of your doctors arrived in our headquarters half an hour ago; her name was Miyagara Hikaru."

"Miyagara Hikaru? We do not have such a doctor working for us."

"But…she said…"

"Matte. Does Miyagara happen to have blonde hair, Officer…what was your name?"

"It's Ichiro Yamamoto, and yes, she has blonde hair. Why?" A look of horror flitted across his face. "Are you saying…that…that?"

"I'm afraid that we all have been played for fools, Officer Yamamoto."

"Uchiko-san! She's in danger!"

Tokyo Police Department, 9:56 am

Yamamoto Ichiro dashed upstairs, hoping against hope that his colleague is all right.

"Uchiko-san! Uchiko-san!"

Uchiko lay on the floor, unconscious. There was blood on her forehead. Horrified, Yamamoto groped for her wrist. He sighed in relief when he felt a pulse.

"Minna, we all need to get moving at once." He said, standing up abruptly. "Somebody call for an ambulance. Call for backup, if anything. We have an extremely dangerous person on the run."

"But where should we look for her?"

He dashed towards the files.

"She already has a record. Attempted homicide, but she got off because her lawyer pleaded for insanity. Oh no…" He sighed, weakening as he read her file.

"What is it, Yamamoto-sama?"

"We're heading for Tomoeda, everyone. To Li Xiao Lang's wedding to her stepsister Sakura. Right now."

_Don't let us be too late._

Tomoeda, 11:15 am

The ceremony was almost over. It went on fairly quickly; both bride and groom hardly noticed as cords bound them to each other, or when their sponsors and godparents lighted candles for them.

Sakura looked lovely indeed in her gown, while Syaoran looked equally handsome in his black tux. Both just cannot believe that at long last, they belonged to each other. For a love that has waited too long and suffered too much, both knew that it was worth the wait.

Looking at the man beside her now, Sakura's heart welled with so much emotion.

_We'll never part again, my little wolf…_ She grinned silently at the thought.

"Now, it is time to declare your matrimonial vows to each other." The priest said, signaling to them both.

They stood up. Syaoran cleared his throat before saying sincerely,

"I, Li Xiao Lang, take you, Sakura Kinomoto, as my wife. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." He gazed at her with so much tenderness in his eyes that for a moment, Sakura wanted to cry. Then it was her turn.

"I, Kinomoto Sakura, take you, Li Xiao Lang, as my husband. For better and for worse, in sickness and in health, till death do us part." She recited; her eyes boring on his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this union is officially ended, you may now kiss the bride."

Cheers and catcalls echoed inside the church as Syaoran's lips touched Sakura's for what seemed to be an eternity. Cameras flashed.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Li Xiao Lang!"

Everyone clapped their hands.

"Kawaii!" Squealed Tomoyo who was videotaping it all.

"Sweet…"

"Wonderful…"

"Touching…"

But the newlyweds were oblivious of all these; they were busy declaring their love for each other.

"I love you…"

"And I love you back."

After signing the marriage contract, Sakura and Syaoran allowed everyone to take pictures.

Before they could make their graceful exit, someone from the spectators shouted, "Look out!"

There was a commotion as everyone craned their necks to see what was happening in the center aisle, followed by the sound of a gunshot.

Sakura stared, wide-eyed, as a bullet whistled its way towards her heart. She froze, unable to move at all.

Then someone jumped in front of her, taking the bullet intended for her heart.

Screams.

The person who took her bullet fell backwards.

"Iie!!!" Touya's voice seem to come from far away as Kaho fell for what seemed to be an eternity.

Sakura can only stare, bewildered, benumbed, at her sister-in-law's smiling face.

"Take care of your brother, Sakura…" She closed her eyes for the last time.

Then there was insane laughter that pierced through the sudden silence, and everyone turned to stare at the door.

Keira stood at the door, dressed in the medic's suit still, a gun in her hand. Her head was thrown back in mirthless laughter.

"Finally, after years of waiting…I conquer you, Sakura!"

Another shot resounded in the church, the bullet hitting Keira in the back. The police have arrived. Yamamoto Ichiro was holding the gun that hit Keira.

The laughter did not quite die from her face as she fell face forward to the floor, dead.

There was hushed silence, occasionally pierced by surprised, anguish sounds.

Sakura stared at Kaho's body on the floor.

_It can't have happened…Kaho nee-chan can't be…_

"Kaho! Get out of my way! My wife…my wife!" But Touya's cries were more than enough proof that it did happen. "I have to take her to the hospital! Let me go!"

Somebody was gasping for air behind her. Sakura turned in time to see her father fall to the floor, clutching his chest.

Everything went black after that.

One Week Later

It was Kaho's funeral. The huge crowd was a mass of black and white.

She was brought to the hospital quickly, but to no avail. Kinomoto Kaho was declared dead on arrival (DOA). Her child died alongside her, inside her body, according to Touya who was with her to the end.

Sakura's brother was inconsolable. His face was devoid of emotion as his wife's casket was lowered to the ground.

Fujitaka was seated in a wheelchair, looking pale and quite stricken. His heart attack was mild, but his grieving heart hurt much more. He felt at fault for everything…everything.

He was the one who ordered a proper funeral for Keira, five days ago. Only, nobody went to the funeral. The cemetery employees and sepulchers were the ones who buried her. He didn't want to see Keira anymore, and he wasn't really well at the time.

Sakura stood beside the grave, Syaoran hugging her to his chest. Her guilt was so much heavy to bear; she believed that she was the one who should have died, not Kaho.

"That should have been my grave…"

Syaoran pulled her closer to him.

"No. It was meant to be, Sakura…Don't go blaming yourself."

"I know…"

"Now, we must get going or we'll be late for our flight."

"Must we go, Xiao Lang?"

"If you're to ask me, I want you to remain here. But…"

"I want to be with you."

"Exactly. Say your goodbyes now to them."

She nodded bleakly and she went to hug her father, then her brother.

"We'll all see you soon, oniichan…otousan…"

_Goodbye, Sakura…_

Sakura started. She could have sworn she heard Kaho's voice saying goodbye.

She shrugged as she walked towards her husband, his outstretched hand she took, and together they walked hand in hand towards what seemed to be a much brighter future.

"_Move on, everyone…Don't let my death hinder your lives."_

_Kaho watched the scene from the sky with lonely eyes. She turned towards Touya who alone remained beside her grave._

"_You must move on, my dearest. I know you can."_

"_Come now, my child…" Nadeshiko's voice called her from behind._

_She turned, a sad smile on her lips._

"_I understand how you're feeling. For someone so young, this is indeed a tragedy."_

_But Kaho shook her head._

"_No, I'm not regretting anything, okaasan. What we had will always be with me."_

"_But will my son see it your way, Kaho?"_

"_I don't know; but he's strong. He'll be able to take it. Maybe not immediately, but gradually, eventually, he'll be able to."_

"_You believe so?" Nadeshiko asked as they ascended to the sky._

"_I know so. Besides…" Kaho turned to look back below them, at the graveyard where her husband stood. Her eyes looked straight at a shadow standing behind the trees. "She will be with him."_

"_I know that she will be good for him. Better than I ever was."_

-End-

A/N: Watch out for the epilogue!


	28. Epilogue

My Husband's Wedding

Witch-Mistress-Animaru

A/N: Now I understand why some writers don't approve of flame reviews; I just received one hate review and I can't see why I deserve it. I don't want any bitterness left, though, so I won't dwell on the thought much.

Once more, I have broken my promise of update. Sorry, but unexpected events turned up. Anyway, here's the epilogue, and, well, use your search engines to find the sequel, "My Happy Ending." I stuck to the "My…" formula. It's rather straightforward. Though now that I think of it, My Husband's Wedding is a perfect title for the sequel if told in the Kaho Mizuki POV. Ha-ha. Sorry I wasn't able to stick much to the title; believe me, I'm every bit as surprised as you are about this fic. I didn't imagine this to turn up this way; in the original plan, nobody's bound to die and Keira's not an all-out bad person. But then, many things are better unexpected, right? And everything else considered… I loved the way I ended the story. So idealistic in the midst of reality. To those who still find this ending rather…sad, all I have to say can be summed up in this sentence: Sacrifice is the reality of it all. So…it ends here, officially. Allow me to give you the closing credits:

To all the reviewers, followers, time-to-time readers, and everyone who supported me from beginning to end, thank you very much.

To CLAMP, of course. (Though I doubt if they'd be reading this… Ha-ha.)

And… to…uh, I ran out already.

Minna, Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Special thanks to my family and friends who served as inspiration for some of the characterizations you find here. Co-Otaku Joyce, see you on January 3rd! Same goes for Jaevee (Adiik!). Not that you visit FFnet, so I'm safe. And to Cherry of Augustine '06-'07.

Dedicated to Augustine '05-'06 of SLCV, especially to Jewel and Brenda, co-CCS addicts (Though not as addicted as I am.) Special mention SHAKEWELL (Don't ask).

And…yes, last but DEFINITELY not the least, to my best friend, Jann. Hope you get to read this someday. Say hello to my goddaughter for me.

To my mentor and also to my co-Writers Ate Lalai and Ecka.

I guess that's it.

We've reached the end, but the beginning of something else.

Here we go! (Listening to Mienai Chizu (Invisible Map, I found out), one of the CCS songs I like the most. Besides Ashita e no Melodii, Arigatou, Blue as the Sky, Catch You Catch Me, Groovy, Tobira Wo Akete, Platinum, Koko ni Kite, Fruits Candy, Honey. Wahaha.)

Epilogue: All's well that Ends well

(AKA: The Homecoming)

Five Years Later

Sakura smiled sadly as she laid down fresh flowers on Kaho's grave. It was their fifth wedding — tenth, if you count from their first wedding. It was Kaho's fifth death anniversary and Syaoran agreed to drop by the cemetery on their way to the gathering that their family and friends prepared for them.

_Wherever you are, I hope you're happy now. I…I still believe you need not have done that, but it's just as Syaoran says. These things happen for a reason. I'm infinitely indebted to you, and if ever I'm mean to oniichan without reason, please remind me._

She thought of the party later on that day. Everyone they know will be there: Tomoyo (Daidouji) and Eriol Hiiragizawa with four-year-old Mariko; Chiharu (Mihara) and Takashi Yamazaki with their twins Hikaru and Hisashi, both seven of age; Rika Sasaki-Terada, who married their homeroom teacher years back, still had no child of her own. Naoko Yanagisawa was now a devoted teacher and writer of children's books.

Yelan Li flew all the way from Hong Kong earlier than they did to arrange the party, together with Wei and Syaoran's sisters. Sonomi and Fujitaka will both be there too. And of course…

"Sakura!" She turned from her musings to see her brother Touya running towards her from the cemetery gates.

"Oniichan!" She whispered, throwing herself into Touya's arms. "It's been awhile…we've been away for years in Hong Kong. How have you been?"

"Fine, as always. For a kaijuu, you're kind of looking great." He said; his voice light and teasing.

This time, his little joke earned no violent response; she's a bit old for tantrums. She just smiled reminiscently, breathing in the scent of the past. Her gaze fell upon the grave, and her smile vanished as quickly as it went on.

"She needn't have died…" She said in a sob, and Touya patted her on the back consolingly.

"Listen carefully, Sakura. Don't go blaming yourself. She…all right, it's a given that she didn't deserve to die. But we have to let her go now. Truth be told, you should have dropped the guilt five years ago when we buried her here."

"Have you let her go?"

"I have, kid sis, I have done so four years ago."

"But can you blame me for feeling so guilty?"

"Yes. Nobody's condemning you; why should you condemn yourself? Look at me, Sakura; I want you to look at me!" He added sternly when she wouldn't raise her eyes to meet his. "Do I look unhappy to you?"

She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears.

"She's been good to me. I loved Kaho, but I love her even more now. She…I saw the goodness in her when fate threw us together. Kaho may not be here anymore, but she lives on our hearts. She will always have a place in mine. A place not even she can take away."

"By saying 'she' do you mean…?"

"Yeah, she's outside talking to that kid."

"Don't call Syaoran 'kid,' oniichan!"

"Whatever. What matters is, I have moved on. It's time for you to do so too."

"You're okay now then?" Touya nodded. "But Kaho-neechan…"

"Have you forgotten? All these things…they happen for a reason."

"That's what Syaoran said, too. I guess…" Sakura looked away from him, gathering her strength to smile with an effort.

"Listen, you didn't ask her to do that; she did it quite willingly. She wouldn't want her efforts wasted on a sad life for you."

"You're right," she said, smiling with extreme difficulty. "I guess you really are happy now, oniichan."

"Very much so, I'll have you know. Besides, Kaho left me a living reminder…"

Sakura looked up at her brother, who was smiling at her surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Our child lived, unlike what I led you all to believe." He looked away from her, looking slightly ashamed. "I am not proud of what I have done. I had her adopted. In the first few months, I couldn't bear to see her without remembering her mother. It hurt me a lot. She looks a lot like Kaho…"

"But you got her back, didn't you? You can't have given her away like that; Kaho-neechan won't forgive you!"

"I know. And yeah, she's with me now. With us, actually. _She's _the one who got her back for me. She knew I'd regret what I did, and she traced the couple who adopted the child and somehow persuaded them to give her back."

Sakura stared at her brother's eyes, full of tenderness as he spoke of her.

"She did that for you? She must…really love you."

Touya only smiled.

"Why didn't she come along with you?"

"She wanted me to have some time alone with Kaho. We saw your car and she went to talk with that k…I meant your husband. Kazuki and Haruka are with her." (A/N: Kazuki is Kaho's and Touya's daughter.)

"I see. Well, I'm through with my visit. Since we're all coming to the party, why don't we come together? We can talk some more on our way."

But Touya shook his head.

"I…you can say I'm saying my goodbyes now. We're going to go soon, though."

"I see. Very well. Ja ne, oniichan."

"Ja ne. Say hello to my niece and nephew."

"Oh, Nakari's turning three soon! You'll love her, oniichan."

"Just as you'll love Kazuki and Haruka."

She laughed aloud as she marveled on their tones. Then her laughter died.

"Does…Kazuki know?"

"No, not yet. But we intend to tell her someday."

"I have to go now, though. I'll see you later, Syaoran's waiting for me." She eyed her brother gently and planted a swift kiss on her cheek.

She turned away from Touya and she made her way to her husband and her children.

_What's done is done. You can't do anything about the past now but to move on._

She froze; sure that she heard that voice…again. Then she shrugged before taking Syaoran's outstretched hand as they headed for the party.

_I'm ready to go now. I'm sure they can go on without me and my help._

_Kaho descended on the ground and gave Touya one final kiss._

'_Say hello to Kazuki for me, Touya._

'_Goodbye, for now…'_

"Huh?" Touya stumbled, almost falling as a very cold wind dampened his cheeks.

"What's the matter? Daijoubu desuka?" A high, worried voice called from outside the cemetery gates.

"I'm okay. I just thought I heard someone."

"They just left. Are you…I mean, can we go now? Not that I'm hurrying you…I'll go outside now."

"There's no need, I'm done. Let's go. It's not wise to keep them waiting…"

"…Meilin." With that, he wrapped his arms around his wife and they made their way out the cemetery.

"**Are you okay? You look shaken,"** Syaoran glanced sideways at Sakura who sat stonily, deep in thought, beside him in the car.

"Nani? Oh, well, I'm okay…demo…"

"What is it?"

"I thought I heard Kaho-neechan's voice back there…"

"Really? She must have been there, watching over you."

Sakura looked up to see him smiling.

"Daijoubu desu."

"I know. Don't let me… bother you."

"It bothers me to see you like that." He said as they neared the building. "Won't you share your worries with me?"

"Nandewanai (It's nothing). I just wondered if…if oniichan heard her too, and if he did, if he's sad again because of it."

"Are we there yet, Mom, Dad?" A tiny voice behind them said. They both turned. Green-eyed and strawberry-blonde, three-year old Nakari stared at them with her sparkling, still-sleepy eyes.

"Almost," an older boy's voice answered beside Nakari.

Xiao Chen sat beside his sister with his arms folded. He resembled his father so much that Sakura can't help but smile. Sakura is reminded so much of her own brother when she considers Xiao Chen's attitude toward Nakari.

"What do you mean by 'almost', oniichan?"

"Don't bug me, kaijuu!"

"Mom! Oniichan called me a 'kaijuu'! Oniichan is mean!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"That's enough, both of you. We're here."

Xiao Chen glared playfully at his sister while Nakari stuck out her tongue at him.

WELCOME HOME, EVERYONE

Sakura's eyes strayed on the streamer that hung on the entrance hall.

"We're finally here again, aren't we?"

"Yes. I'm sure everyone's excited to see us."

"I'm nervous!"

"Don't be," he smiled as he took her hand, his other hand holding Nakari. Xiao Chen walked a little ahead of them. (Xiao Chen's the first-born male of his generation, so he's the next leader of the clan, like his father. He began training when they arrived in Hong Kong five years ago, and he inherited a bit of his father's pride so…)

"I'm with you, so don't be."

"I suppose we'll be okay. There's so much that happened in the last few years…Nothing I expected. But we'll be okay; after all, it's only them."

"Yes. Let's go…"

"…it's time to be home after years of wandering."

END


End file.
